


Parenthèse

by CometNocta



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Family, Family Drama, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Mythology References, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Riddles, This story can help you survive IW I think, Thor & Loki - Freeform, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-03 15:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 57,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CometNocta/pseuds/CometNocta
Summary: « Confie-moi tes mots, mon frère, murmura-t-il doucement aux étoiles sous leurs yeux. Donne-moi tes mots, et j'en ferai l'univers.»Aka : Thor et Loki se retrouvent piégés dans douze épreuves mythologiques, avec la soudaine obligation de coopérer, rapprendre à se faire confiance, se protéger, et s'écouter. Ce qui globalement n'est pas la chose la plus simple à faire quand on est coincé dans un écho avec son frère.(Se situe entre la fin de Thor Ragnarök et le début d'Infinity War)





	1. Prologue - ENTRE CROCHETS

**Author's Note:**

> Je choisis de me baser sur l'Histoire Naturelle de Diodore de Sicile pour l'apport mythologique grec, et bien évidemment d'en faire un peu n'importe quoi. En ce qui concerne les mythologies nordiques, j'ai parcouru quelques passages de l'Edda Poétique, mais globalement je suis les propositions du MCU et je rajoute ma sauce par dessus.

Prologue  
**ENTRE CROCHETS**

 

Au loin, quelque part dans un autre monde, une étoile explosa. Sa poussière vogua jusqu'à la planète la plus proche et projeta des milliers de petits débris à sa surface. Le choc brisa la roche, traversa les gaz et creusa un cratère impressionnant dans un astéroïde voisin. Toute la galaxie en fut ébranlée. Une civilisation entière fut décimée, deux lunes se percutèrent et disparurent dans les robes sombres du trou noir le plus proche. Un soleil s'éteignit à son tour. Heimdall tourna son regard vers une autre branche de l'univers. Instinctivement, ses yeux cherchèrent l'empreinte familière de son propre royaume, mais ne rencontrèrent que le vide. Il ne restait d'Asgard que quelques débris éparpillés. Là où se tenait auparavant la grande cité n'était plus que l'éternel recommencement. Il n'y avait plus que la silhouette fantomatique des flammes qui avaient ravagé la ville et aspiré leur histoire. Plus que le silence et les étoiles incandescentes. Le gardien retint un soupir. Ils n'étaient qu'un petit nombre à avoir pu grimper à bord du vaisseau et sauver leur peau. Une grande partie du peuple d'Asgard avait péri dans le bûcher de Ragnarök, et leur mort avait laissé dans la fabrique du monde une série de trous béants. L'univers s'était percé de centaines de petites failles ce jour-là, et son cœur avait suivi le mouvement.

Heimdall délaissa l'emplacement vide laissé par Asgard et se tourna vers les huit autres mondes. Il y avait quelque chose de brisé, quelque chose de fendu dans le bois d'Yggdrasil. L'arbre cosmique semblait perdre ses feuilles et partager son deuil. Peut-être pleurait-il aussi la mort d'un roi, le départ du Père de Toutes Choses pour un royaume lointain, où Heimdall ne pouvait plus le voir. Peut-être le frêne aussi sentait-il le changement qui planait entre les étoiles et vrombissait sur ses branches avec la force et la puissance d'un éclair céleste. Le gardien sourit. Ragnarök n'avait pas fait que détruire leur cité et leur donner des amis à pleurer. Le cataclysme leur avait aussi apporté, pour la première fois depuis des centaines d'années, l'espoir d'une renaissance. Il n'aurait jamais pensé vivre une convergence, survivre à la fin d'Asgard et voir naître le règne du nouveau roi en à peine trois ans d'intervalle. Jamais Odin n'aurait pris aussi vite la décision de sacrifier des millénaires d'histoire et d'architecture, de renoncer à leurs terres pour sauver les vies de ses pairs. Son fils n'avait même pas hésité.

Heimdall chercha Midgard – cette Terre si riche dont leur prince était tombé amoureux – du bout des yeux. Elle était encore si loin, perdue à des années-lumière de leur vaisseau volé. Sans la magie du Bifröst et le pouvoir de son épée qui traçait des ponts entre leurs neuf royaumes, ils étaient loin de tout, égarés dans un coin de l'univers, à la merci du silence et du néant. Il leur faudrait encore de longues semaines de voyage avant d'atteindre cette terre promise. Pour la première fois de son existence, Heimdall ignorait tout de ce que leur réserverait l'avenir. Seraient-ils bienvenus sur Terre, ou bien repoussés ? Le peuple pourrait-il y trouver un havre de paix, un endroit où guérir et reconstruire un empire ? Ou bien allaient-ils rencontrer une autre planète dans leur périple, que Thor décrèterait plus apte à les accueillir ?

Au loin, quelque part dans un autre monde, une nouvelle étoile naquit.

« Heimdall, mon ami, le salua une voix derrière-lui. »

Il se détourna de la vitre et abandonna les astres. Il était tard, et les couloirs du vaisseau étaient déserts. Thor avait le teint cireux et l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des lunes. Ses cheveux courts pointaient dans toutes les directions et son œil valide semblait porter le poids de toutes les âmes qu'ils avaient perdu dans la bataille. Il avait jeté sur ses épaules une grande couverture qui lui servait depuis quelques jours de pardessus et qu'il avait dérobée à un marchand ambulant de Sakaar. Le tissu ne tenait qu'à la seule force des muscles imposants sur lesquels il reposait et semblait prêt à se décomposer à tout instant. Thor n'avait pas l'air en meilleur état, mais souriait malgré-tout. Heimdall lui rendit son salut et retourna ses yeux vers les étoiles. Le prince le rejoignit. Il sourit à son tour et se corrigea mentalement. Thor n'était plus un prince, il était roi. Sacré par la mort de son père, couronné d'urgence par la bataille et leur fuite ... Il était leur souverain, à présent.

« Peux-tu la voir ? demanda-t-il en scrutant les constellations. Midgard, précisa-t-il soudain.  
— Oui, je la vois. Je vois vos amis, aussi. »

Thor garda le silence. Quelques années plus tôt, il aurait partagé avec Heimdall les doutes et les peurs qui fusaient dans son esprit. Puis il aurait ri de ses propres faiblesses et les aurait balayées d'un revers de marteau ou au fond d'une pinte d'hydromel. Mais l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés à cet instant n'avait plus grand-chose du guerrier présomptueux et imprudent qu'il était autrefois, bien avant son exil et sa rencontre avec le peuple de Midgard. Thor semblait accueillir le silence comme un vieil ami perdu, heureux de pouvoir écouter le temps sans devoir le combler de stratèges et de planifications en tout genre. Il semblait avoir besoin de calme, d'un sanctuaire au milieu du tumulte de l'après-guerre, et était venu trouver le gardien non comme un sujet mais comme un égal.

Ils profitèrent tous deux de la tranquillité des étoiles de longs instants, chacun perdu dans la nébuleuse de ses propres pensées. Après de longues minutes, Thor finit par soupirer et se tourna vers Heimdall, l'air résigné à enfiler de nouveau ses habits de roi et entamer son compte-rendu. Le gardien tourna ses yeux d'ambre vers lui, et l'écouta. Les derniers blessés avaient été guéris, l'informa-t-il. L'équipe qu'il avait chargée de la maintenance du vaisseau avait découvert une nouvelle cargaison de vivres et de carburant qui leur permettrait très certainement de tenir encore quelques semaines sans se ravitailler. Mais il songeait toutefois à faire une escale sur la prochaine planète qu'ils croiseraient, au moins par assurance. Banner, sorti de sa peau verte, s'était assuré de former quelques asgardiens aux rudiments de la physique terrestre et passait le plus clair de son temps à parler au peuple de sa terre natale, de la technologie midgardienne, leur contant leurs aventures et la bienveillance des terriens. A la surprise de tous, un petit groupe d'enfants l'avait pris d'affection, loin d'être effrayé par sa capacité à se transformer en un énorme monstre vert, et passait ses journées à lui réclamer toujours plus d'histoires et d'informations sur ce royaume qui deviendrait le leur. Korg et les autres rebelles de Sakaar aidaient sans se plaindre à la gestion mécanique du vaisseau, aux réparations des dégâts causés par la bataille, sous les ordres de Brunehilde qui disparaissait toujours avec quelques bouteilles de liqueur dans l'après-midi. Thor cherchait encore un moyen de freiner sa consommation ; elle allait finir par mettre en danger leurs propres réserves. Il tenait des conseils pratiquement tous les soirs dans la grande salle, écoutait chaque homme, chaque femme et chaque enfant qui venait lui soumettre une requête, puis rejoignait ses quartiers et s'écroulait de fatigue.

« Et Loki ? s'enquit Heimdall, étonné de voir que le dieu était absent du discours de Thor.  
— Il aide majoritairement à l'entretien du vaisseau et au bien-être du peuple, mais il disparait souvent et je ne sais pas où il va ni ce qu'il fait, mais quand il revient il a toujours ce petit sourire satisfait qui ne me rassure pas vraiment. »

Heimdall ne put le blâmer. Après tout, avec un dieu de la discorde et de la tromperie qui avait prouvé mille fois par le passé qu'il méritait ses titres, ils ne pouvaient qu'être suspicieux. Pour ne rien arranger, Loki utilisait sa magie pour se cacher de son regard lorsqu'il s'éclipsait, et Heimdall était lui aussi plongé dans l'ignorance. Thor avait bel et bien des raisons de le soupçonner d'une nouvelle trahison. Mais le prince des escrocs en question était aussi son frère, et le rôle qu'il avait joué dans la destruction d'Asgard et le sauvetage de leur peuple méritait toutefois de ne pas être oublié. Le gardien le rappela à l'autre homme qui soupira.

« Je sais, Heimdall ... Et une part de moi voudrait croire qu'il est en train de changer, de retrouver une place parmi-nous ... Mais une autre ne peut que se méfier. »

Les souvenirs des trahisons de Loki, de son pacte avec les Géants de Glace, de la colère d'Odin et de sa chute étaient encore trop frais dans sa mémoire. Il l'avait pensé mort de nombreux mois, pleuré de toutes ses larmes avant de le retrouver, vivant mais transformé, sur cette Terre qu'il chérissait, empli d'une rage et d'une violence qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu. Il avait cru l'avoir perdu une seconde fois sur la terre des elfes noirs, mais cet arnaqueur avait mis en scène sa propre mort pour pouvoir voler le trône de son père. Même sur Sakaar, quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait encore tenté de le prendre de court et de trahir sa confiance. C'était un cercle sans fin, et Thor était fatigué. Il attendait de son frère une maturité que l'autre semblait déterminé à ne pas acquérir, et la situation ne leur laissait pas le loisir de régler leurs petits différends calmement, si une quelconque quiétude était seulement possible avec le dieu du chaos. Il lui fallait dédier toute son attention à son peuple et à leur arrivée prochaine sur Terre. Il n'avait ni le temps, ni la force de repenser à tout le sang qu'avait versé son frère. Loki attendrait.

« Peux-tu garder un œil sur lui ? demanda-t-il à Heimdall qui hocha la tête. »

Le silence tomba de nouveau mais cette fois-ci, Thor ne le laissa pas s'installer. Il remercia Heimdall, lui souhaita bonne nuit, et disparut dans le couloir. Le gardien retourna aux étoiles, et s'immobilisa. Il y avait des vibrations étranges dans les astres face à lui, bien plus préoccupantes que les frasques de Loki. Il se pencha plus près de la vitre, et les frémissements s'évanouirent. Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait senti avec certitude la vague de magie qui avait irradié des étoiles puis s'était volatilisée aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Il se détourna de la vitre et partit chercher son épée. La lumière jaillit derrière-lui.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Thor accéléra le pas une fois seul dans le couloir. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : rejoindre son lit, s'écrouler dessus, et dormir le plus possible jusqu'au lendemain. Cela n'était l'affaire que d'une poignée d'heures, mais cela suffirait pour le moment. Avec un peu de chance, une fois sur Terre, il pourrait trouver un endroit où faire de longues grasses matinées et se dorer au soleil. Peut-être Tony accepterait-il de le laisser revenir se prélasser sur sa terrasse. L'idée lui plaisait énormément. Il bifurqua avec hâte à l'angle du mur, et se prit de plein fouet un panneau de métal qui n'avait rien à faire là.

« Tu rêves, mon frère ! rit une voix à sa droite.  
— Loki, râla Thor en se massant piteusement le nez. »

Le panneau en question disparut. Le choc n'avait pas été très violent mais il avait eu le mérite de le tirer de ses pensées. Loki souriait d'un air narquois, fier de son petit effet. Des centaines d'années à vivre les mêmes farces, et il se faisait encore avoir. Mais les plaisanteries ne faisaient plus rire Thor, plus à présent. Il aurait tant aimé que son frère comprenne qu'il avait besoin de lui, besoin de pouvoir compter sur ses conseils et ses stratèges. Au lieu de quoi, il continuait à se comporter comme un enfant et à fanfaronner bruyamment. Thor soupira et allongea le pas. Il n'avait pas l'énergie de se battre avec Loki. Ce dernier le suivit jusqu'à ses quartiers et Thor considéra l'idée de lui claquer la porte au nez. S'il était sûr que le geste ne déclenche pas une nouvelle guerre, il l'aurait fait avec plaisir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grinça-t-il »

Ses yeux commençaient à le piquer tant le sommeil le réclamait, et sa patience allait vite finir par s'épuiser. Loki s'adossa à l'encadrement de la porte et bloqua l'entrée de son corps.

« Je pensais que tu étais devenu mon chaperon, alors je te suis partout, comme ça tu n'as pas besoin d'engager Heimdall pour vérifier si je suis un bon toutou, cracha-t-il en retour. »

Thor se massa les tempes. Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça à sa journée.

« Pousse-toi.  
— Non.  
— Loki, laisse-moi passer.  
— Pourquoi ? »

Par Odin, il allait vraiment finir par l'assommer. Il se força à inspirer calmement et réitéra sa demande. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'embrouiller avec son frère. L'épuisement le mettait sur les nerfs, et il ne voulait pas risquer de tourner le dieu contre eux. Pas alors qu'ils avaient réussi à s'entendre plus ou moins jusque-là. Thor avait même pensé qu'ils seraient capables de retrouver leur complicité d'antan. Apriori, il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne.

« Laisse-moi passer, et reste avec moi si ça te chante, mais laisse-moi m'allonger. »

Loki le dévisagea et sembla chercher sur ses traits une marque de douleur. Il ne dut y trouver que de la fatigue puisqu'il s'écarta avec une courbette ridicule et un « votre suite, majesté » qui donna à Thor envie de l'étrangler. Il ignora son frère et s'avança dans la pièce, déterminé à se préparer pour la nuit quoi que fasse l'autre dieu pour l'en empêcher. Loki le regarda faire quelques minutes, puis sembla ne plus pouvoir se retenir.

« Bon, tu comptes me parler ?  
— Que veux-tu que je te dise ? »

L'espèce de poncho qui couvrait ses épaules fut expédié à terre sans ménagement. Thor se dirigea vers la salle adjacente qui comportait une arrivée d'eau et plongea ses mains dans le liquide froid, puis les porta à son visage. Il accueillit la sensation avec délice.

« Pourquoi ces entrevues secrètes avec Heimdall ? Tu penses que je vais me réveiller un matin et me mettre à planter des dagues dans nos gens ?  
— Pour tout te dire, répliqua Thor en fermant l'eau, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas encore filé avec le Commodore. »

Le petit vaisseau attaché sur le toit était après tout à sa portée. Il avait les codes, des armes et des vivres. Loki aurait pu s'enfuir à tout instant, mais il était resté. Et Thor ne voulait pas se laisser aller à espérer qu'il reste par choix et non par calcul.

Sa réplique arracha à son frère un énième rire sans joie. C'était ce rire, plein de douleur et de promesses de sang, que Thor avait emporté avec lui dans ses cauchemars. Ce rire qu'il détestait tant.

« Et où veux-tu que j'aille ? railla-t-il. »

Thor se tourna vers lui. Il y avait sur les traits de Loki un mélange de joie folle, de cynisme et de douleur qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Il se rapprocha de lui, déterminé à prendre le taureau par les cornes et faire comprendre à son frère qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à balayer ses questions et espérer recevoir des réponses aux siennes. Le vaisseau trembla soudain sous leurs pieds. Tous deux s'immobilisèrent. Le premier réflexe de Thor fut de jeter un regard de reproche à Loki. Mais la surprise véritable qui apparut sur ses traits et le pli d'inquiétude qui barra son front ne semblaient pas feints, pas cette fois.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Les deux frères se jetèrent un regard, et se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers les étoiles. Une grande lueur surgit de l'univers et les engloutit sans crier gare. Thor eut le temps de saisir le poignet de Loki, et tout disparut.


	2. Sous les griffes du lion

 

**SOUS LES GRIFFES DU LION**

Il sentait le poignet de Loki sous ses doigts. Autour de sa peau, tout avait été avalé par l'immense vague blanche. Thor cria, appela son frère, incapable de lâcher sa main. Il ne voyait rien. Il n'y avait que du blanc. Son corps semblait happé par une force qui tirait sous son nombril et le creux de ses côtes. Au loin, comme perdu à des dizaines de mètres à sa gauche, une voix résonna, étouffée par le vacarme du silence qui bourdonnait dans ses oreilles. Et puis soudain, ses genoux heurtèrent le sol, et le monde revint.

Il tomba à plat ventre et sa tête percuta un bloc de pierre. Il grogna de douleur et tâta précautionneusement son front. Ses doigts lui revinrent rouges et couverts de poussière brunâtre. Il s'accrocha à la brique qui venait de manquer de lui perforer le crâne et se hissa sur ses jambes, tous sens aux aguets, prêt au combat. L'air bouillant sentait le soleil et le sable.

Son regard balaya les alentours, et sa bouche s'ouvrit. Une arène. Une immense arène était apparue hors du tourbillon blanc. Il se tenait en son cœur, enlacé par des gradins gigantesques qui plongeaient sur un ciel bleu éblouissant. L'édifice, vu de l'intérieur, ressemblait à l'amphithéâtre de Sakaar dans lequel il avait combattu quelques jours plus tôt. Seulement, l'odeur du lieu, la chaleur écrasante et l'absence remarquable de public convainquit Thor qu'il n'était pas retourné sur l'étrange planète. Pourtant, il ne pouvait dégager de sa poitrine une inquiétante impression de déjà-vu. Il tourna sur lui-même et remarqua son frère à quelques mètres de lui, les avant-bras écorchés par son atterrissage, époussetant ses robes d'un air agacé. Sa tunique verte avait viré au gris, ensevelie par la poussière.

 « Loki ! fit Thor en le rejoignant en quelques enjambées. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Un soupçon d'inquiétude traversa le visage du dieu lorsqu'il remarqua que Thor était blessé à la tête, mais il disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

« J'en sais rien, admit-il en serrant les dents. J'ai juste vu une grande lumière partir des étoiles, et la seconde suivante, j'étais dans les graviers. »

Cela ne pouvait être sa magie, pensa Thor. Les sorts de Loki n'avaient jamais été aussi puissants et bien qu'il peinait à l'admettre, il y avait toujours une trace de sa malice dans ses enchantements. Ce qu'ils venaient de vivre lui était complètement étranger.

« Où sont les autres ? Heimdall ? Et le peuple ? »

Tous deux examinèrent l'arène. Ils étaient seuls. Autour d'eux, les murs imposants formaient une prison circulaire. Seules deux portes voûtées, surmontées de grandes statues de chevaux ailés, se détachaient du grand ruban de pierre blonde. Peut-être le reste des asgardiens avait-il été projeté plus loin, raisonna Thor. Ou bien peut être qu'eux seuls avaient été capturés par l'étrange lumière. Il se tourna vers Loki qui était resté au centre de l'ellipse de sable et s'éventait avec la manche déchirée de sa tunique. Son frère n'avait jamais vraiment supporté la chaleur.

 « Où est-ce qu'on est ? lui demanda-t-il. »

Loki haussa les épaules et lui lança un regard exaspéré qui signifiait clairement « qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ? ». Thor sentit la fatigue pointer de nouveau le bout de son nez. Au moins, l'envie d'assommer son frère lui était familière. Bien plus que cette drôle de magie, en tous cas. Il était roi, bon sang ! Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à jouer avec des ennemis d'Asgard qui trouvaient drôle de l'enfermer dans des dimensions étouffantes ! Son peuple avait besoin de lui, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps à écraser des sous-fifres sur une planète quelconque ! Et bon sang, pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir déjà combattu dans cette arène ?

 « Je propose la porte de droite. »

Thor le regarda partir en direction de l'issue la plus proche et finit par lui emboîter le pas. Aussi étrange que soit cet endroit, il ne comptait pas y passer une minute de plus. Loki se retourna pour lui envoyer un sourire en coin lorsqu'il comprit qu'il le suivait, et s'immobilisa. Son regard dériva quelques centimètres au-dessus de la tête de Thor. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Loki blêmissait à vue d'œil. Et avec une chaleur pareille, c'était déjà un exploit.

« Thor, retourne-toi doucement, couina-t-il à voix basse. »

Le ton de sa voix alarma son frère qui fit volte-face à toute allure et tomba nez-à-nez avec un lion immense. La bête rugit et Thor sentit le sol trembler sous ses pieds. L'animal mesurait facilement deux fois sa taille et ses crocs acérés dégoulinaient de salive et de sang. Il avait l'air fou des bêtes malades qui avaient oublié tout autre sentiment que la rage pure. Thor déglutit. Il n’avait aucune arme sur lui. L'instant de cristallisa. Le lion le toisa de ses yeux injectés de sang, et rugit de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, Thor prit ses jambes à son cou et détala à l'autre bout de l'arène. Bien évidemment, le monstre suivit. Loki attrapa son poignet et la caresse un peu rêche de la magie de son frère fit frissonner Thor. Le lion ouvrit la gueule et goba les deux dieux qui disparurent dans un nuage de fumée verte. Il arrêta sa course au milieu de l'arène, et mugit de frustration. Il n'avait pu avaler qu'une grande goulée d'air, et les deux frères avaient disparu de sous ses crocs.

 

Thor tomba au pied de la colonne derrière laquelle ils s'étaient réfugiés. Loki les avait projetés dans la cavea, quelque part au milieu des gradins. Tous deux seraient dissimulés à la vue du fauve tant que ce dernier restait sagement dans le creux de l'arène.

 « Mais où est-ce qu'on a atterri ? souffla Thor en épongeant du dos de la main la sueur qui dégoulinait sur son front. »

Loki ne répondit rien, absorbé par les mouvements de la bête qu'il surveillait en contrebas. Le lion faisait le tour du cercle et humait l'air tous les deux mètres. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne les trouve. Tous deux transpiraient à grosses gouttes et même s'ils parvenaient à être complètement silencieux, leurs odeurs auraient vite fait d'être repérées par un tel prédateur.

 « Il commence à monter dans les gradins, dit-il soudain, alarmé. Faut qu'on dégage de là ! »

Thor acquiesça vigoureusement. Tous deux se glissèrent hors de leur cachette. Immédiatement, la tête du lion se tourna vers eux. Ils jurèrent de concert. L'animal leur fonça dessus. Tant pis pour la discrétion.

« La porte, Loki ! hurla Thor, pointant la sortie à quelques mètres d'eux en contrebas. »

Ils se ruèrent vers l'arche noire et parvinrent à courir suffisamment vite pour échapper aux crocs du félin enragé qui les poursuivait. Ils disparurent quelques secondes, puis réapparurent à l'autre bout de l'arène. Loki laissa échapper une flopée de jurons qui lui aurait certainement valu l'exil si Odin l'avait entendu. Ces fichues portes étaient enchantées. Cette fichue arène était enchantée. Toute cette fichue dimension était enchantée, et le lion les chargeait de nouveau. Ils lui échappèrent une seconde fois avec exactement le même stratagème et se retrouvèrent derrière une autre colonne. Méthodique, l'animal entreprit de fouiller une à une toutes les cachettes des gradins. Ils n'allaient pas pouvoir s'en sortir aussi facilement, semblait-il.

 « Comment on tue cette bestiole ? souffla Thor.

—  On ne la tue pas, répondit Loki.

— Quoi ? Mais comment veux-tu qu'on s'en sorte ?

— J'en sais rien ! Mais ne me dis pas que tu ne sens pas sa puissance magique ! Il y a quelque chose de sacré dans ce lion, et je ne tiens pas à déclencher un nouvel incident diplomatique ! »

Ils se dévisagèrent en silence. Il y avait effectivement comme un écho qui planait dans l'air, qui se dégageait du fauve et inspirait aux dieux une certaine fascination. L'animal n'était certainement pas un lion normal. Mais de là à vouloir l'épargner à tout prix ... Thor n'était pas sûr de vouloir risquer sa peau pour une créature légendaire, incident diplomatique ou pas. Et ils étaient dans une arène, par tous les dieux ! Si cela n'était pas un signe qu'il leur fallait combattre, qu'on lui prenne son second œil !

Loki pesta et tenta de le retenir lorsqu'il se releva. Que pensait son frère ? Que cette immense bestiole allait disparaître par elle-même, se révéler soudainement être un adorable matou ? Lui ne se laisserait pas enfermer dans cette arène étrange cinq minutes de plus. Il avait un peuple à gouverner, un vaisseau à surveiller, et une nuit de sommeil à rattraper. Comme pour lui répondre, il repéra soudain deux glaives abandonnés dans un renfoncement des gradins. Un petit cri de victoire lui échappa, et il se rua sur les armes.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Loki roula des yeux mais ne chercha pas à le freiner davantage. Les sabres n'étaient pas là quelques secondes plus tôt. A croire que leur jouteur, qui qu'il soit, voulait les voir combattre à tout prix, et les encourageait dans cette voie. Mais quel intérêt avaient-ils à suivre les directives de ce sorcier qui avait décidé de les enfermer dans une arène bouillante ? Qu'auraient-ils à gagner en faisant exactement ce que l'ennemi attendait d'eux ? Thor dévala les gradins avec un grand rugissement que le lion lui renvoya. Il bondit hors de la cavea et se projeta droit sur sa crinière. Loki se massa les tempes. Il n'y avait aucune différence entre la bête et son frère. Tous les deux étaient mus par un instinct de guerre infernal et insatiable. Un grand bruit résonna dans l'arène. Les épées de Thor se brisèrent contre la peau du lion. Loki se pencha plus franchement pour observer le combat. L'ombre de la colonne tombait sur son front et apportait une fraîcheur bienvenue à ses yeux épuisés par la force du soleil. Par les Nornes, ils nageaient dans la pénombre quelques minutes plus tôt !

Il haussa les sourcils. Le lion parvenait à tenir tête au dieu du tonnerre. Les armes que récupérait Thor et qui se matérialisaient à ses pieds se cassaient les unes après les autres comme si elles étaient faites de bois. Loki serra les dents. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ce combat, de connaître ce lion, mais ne parvenait pas à identifier plus clairement ce sentiment de déjà-vu qui lui agrippait les tripes. Une lourde hache se fendit en deux lorsque Thor la projeta contre le flanc du monstre, et Loki se releva.

 « THOR, A MAINS NUES ! »

Il avait une intuition. Son frère releva la tête et oublia une fraction de seconde de surveiller la queue du lion qui le percuta et le balaya droit dans le mur le plus proche. Il s'éclata contre les briques et creusa un trou impressionnant dans la palissade. Et soudain, Loki se souvint.

Ils avaient tous deux à peine trois siècles lorsqu'ils avaient été invités par des combattants de Vanaheim à venir jouter avec d'autres adolescents. L'évènement avait servi de prétexte à Odin pour organiser un grand tournoi et mettre en scène les talents de Thor au combat. Loki soupçonnait le Père de Toutes Choses d'avoir utilisé la force phénoménale de son fils pour dissuader une fois pour toutes les Vanes de toute tentative de rébellion. Thor, oublieux de toute magouille politique et trop heureux de pouvoir exhiber sa foudre et son marteau, avait passé une semaine à vaincre les guerriers qui se mesuraient à lui, et Loki n'avait suivi que quelques combats, de loin, fasciné par les pantomimes qui se jouaient sur des tréteaux, quelques rues plus loin. L'arène dans laquelle ils avaient atterris était celle de Vanaheim, presque méconnaissable sans les acclamations du peuple, les banderoles de couleurs et les saltimbanques qui pavanaient dans les gradins. Même les statues avaient été remplacées, comme occultées par celles d'une autre civilisation. Le souvenir ne fit qu'augmenter l'inquiétude de Loki. Le sorcier qui les avait capturés devait donc avoir accès à leurs souvenirs, et il n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée.

En contrebas, Thor avait abandonné les armes et tentait de conjurer la foudre. Ses doigts crépitaient, mais le ciel au-dessus d'eux refusait de se couvrir de nuages. Le lion, loin d'être impressionné, évitait les petits jets étincelants et menait toujours la danse. Thor avait toujours été meilleur avec Mjölnir que des épées, mais il n'était pas pour autant mauvais lutteur. Loki sortit de derrière la colonne et dévala à son tour les gradins. Il leur fallait partir de ce lieu au plus vite, et se libérer des étranges chaînes qui les maintenaient prisonniers. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser impunis ceux qui avaient eu de nouveau l'affront de rentrer dans sa tête sans permission.

Le lion rugit de nouveau et le sol trembla. Thor profita de l'instant de flottement pour attraper sa crinière et se projeter sur son dos. Le fauve protesta bruyamment, se cabra dans tous les sens et se jeta en arrière dans l'espoir de dégager le dieu parasite qui s'était accroché à lui, mais Thor était fermement agrippé à ses poils. Sa présence rendait l'animal hystérique. Loki sauta la dernière marche des gradins et interpella le lion avec sa magie. L'animal s'immobilisa et montra les crocs. Toujours à califourchon sur son cou, son frère lui lança un regard interrogateur. Loki l'ignora et se mit à siffler entre ses dents. Le lion lui fonça dessus. A l'instant où il allait le percuter, sa silhouette disparut dans un nuage vert, et réapparut quelques mètres plus loin, près des gradins, dos au lion. Ce dernier, convaincu qu'il venait de repérer le véritable emplacement du dieu, se rua sur lui et bondit pour parcourir les deux mètres restants. Resté sur le dos du lion, Thor comprit le stratagème de son frère et tourna violemment ses mains sur le côté, entraînant la tête du lion dans son mouvement. Son saut fut complètement déséquilibré et il percuta de plein fouet le mur de pierre. Thor s'éjecta de son dos au moment où sa tête cognait contre les remparts.

Le lion ne se releva pas.

Thor s'approcha prudemment de la bête, attentif aux mouvements lents de son abdomen qui se soulevait toujours. Assommé, simplement. Loki apparut à ses côtés et sembla arriver à la même conclusion. Ils se jetèrent un regard et Thor se sentit sourire.

Sous leurs yeux ébahis, le lion disparut. A sa place, une porte voûtée apparut.

« Allons nous expliquer avec celui qui nous joue cette farce, fit Thor. Qu'en dis-tu, mon frère ? »

Loki le suivit sans un mot.


	3. Dans le ventre de l'hydre

**DANS LE VENTRE DE L'HYDRE**

 

Ils passèrent tous deux la porte d'un pas assuré, et se retrouvèrent dans le noir. Derrière eux, la voûte se referma, emportant avec elle les derniers effluves bouillants de l'arène et les derniers rayons de soleil. Leurs souffles emplirent l'espace. La chaleur insoutenable de l'amphithéâtre les avait suivis. Thor ferma les yeux quelques instants. Des losanges de couleur dansaient sous ses paupières, encore habituées à la vivacité des rayons du soleil cognant contre les  graviers clairs. A ses côtés, Loki fit naître une petite boule de lumière aux creux de sa paume. L'orbe projeta ses ombres orangées sur les parois de pierre qui les entouraient. Une caverne. Ils avaient troqué l'immense arène pour une minuscule prison de pierre. De l'eau suintait des murs et dégringolait au sol, formant sous leurs pieds de larges flaques de boue qui collaient à leurs bottes pleines de poussière.

 «  _Montrez-vous !_ rugit Thor. »

Son cri résonna contre les murs et leur revint moqueusement. Loki, aux aguets et une dague dans sa main libre, augmenta la puissance de son sortilège. La lumière fusa autour d'eux et révéla un renfoncement de la caverne qui serpentait sur plusieurs mètres comme un immense boyau noir. L'air sentait le renfermé, la glaise trempée, et la chaleur rendait leurs respirations erratiques. Thor regretta instantanément la grande arène et le soleil. Au moins, ils pouvaient respirer et voyaient correctement. La magie de Loki avait beau leur assurer un ancrage lumineux, sa main bougeait et l'orbe sur sa paume tressautait à chacun de ses mouvements.

 «  _Viens, on bouge_ , souffla son frère. »

Thor le suivit, pataugeant dans la gadoue avec une grimace. Cette saloperie entravait ses mouvements. Les ombres dansaient sur les parois grises et lui donnaient l'impression de voir surgir un ennemi à chaque battement de paupière. Ses mains se crispèrent. Sans Mjölnir, il se sentait mis à nu, incapable, vulnérable. Et jamais il ne pourrait se servir de la foudre dans un si petit espace, pas avec Loki si près de lui et le plafond si bas. Il sursauta bêtement lorsque son frère s'arrêta et se ne put s'empêcher de râler à voix basse. Loki l'ignora royalement et lui montra la roche d'un mouvement de poignet. Ses sourcils froncés donnaient à son visage une allure sévère et fantomatique. L'image rappela à Thor l'allure du dieu sur terre, après sa chute du Bifrost. Son cœur se serra, et il chassa la vision de son esprit.

 «  _J'ai déjà vu ces dessins,_ murmura-t-il en pointant les figures dessinées à l'encre brune. »

Thor suivit son regard et fut lui aussi frappé par un sentiment de déjà-vu qui ne le rassura guère. Il connaissait l'arène, son frère connaissait le lion, et à présent, tous deux semblaient connaître les peintures d'une caverne obscure ... Sur les dessins, plusieurs hommes dont les muscles avaient été tracés avec une précision presque anatomique se battaient contre des monstres étranges. Il y avait un lion, ce qui ressemblait à un taureau, des chevaux ... Et des schémas qui ne faisaient pas sens. Où avait-il bien pu voir ces peintures ? Était-ce lors d'une de leurs aventures d'adolescents, lorsqu'il parcourait les neuf royaumes avec le trio palatin ? Ou bien était-ce plus tard, lorsqu'il était devenu suffisamment âgé pour accompagner Odin lors de ses visites diplomatiques ? Thor se rapprocha des figures brunâtres. Quelques traits ressemblaient fortement à un monstre marin aux mille tentacules...

Soudain, Loki cria son nom et la seconde suivante, Thor était à terre, le corps de son frère sur le sien, tous deux plongés dans la boue. Un grand sifflement sonna à quelques centimètres de son oreille, Loki planta son coude dans ses côtes pour se redresser, le feulement aiguë de sa dague le suivit et l'air s'emplit soudain d'une affreuse odeur de soufre et de sang. Un poids tomba à leur droite, et le souffle erratique de Loki balaya sa joue lorsqu'il se redressa. Thor examina la tête de serpent décapitée qui gisait à côté de sa main gauche. Le reptile était d'une taille impressionnante et sa gueule béante aurait très bien pu engloutir sa propre tête sans avoir à décrocher sa mâchoire inférieure. Il jeta un regard à son frère qui s'était rapproché de la bête. Sans Loki, réalisa-t-il, il y serait resté.

 «  _Qu'est-ce que_ ... marmonna-t-il, _son sang ! Son sang est corrosif !_  »

Il s'écarta d'un bond et considéra le trou que venait de faire le liquide dans la semelle de cuir de sa botte. Thor s'écarta vivement à son tour. Il jeta un œil autour de lui, cherchant une issue. La paroi terne suintait presque autant qu'il suait, Loki à ses côtés pestait à voix basse, deux yeux rouges brillaient au loin, et les ténèbres enveloppaient tout le reste. Minute. Deux yeux rouges ?

Il eut à peine le temps de saisir son frère par les hanches et de les projeter tous deux contre la pierre qu'un second serpent les attaquait et manquait de les avaler. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Thor qui l'abattit et les deux frères manquèrent d'être aspergés du sang mortel. Ils s'écartèrent du cadavre à toute allure. Une troisième tête parut face à eux, et la lumière projeta ses rayons jusque sur la bête qui se révéla à leurs regards.

Loki jura.

_« Je crois que je sais où on est_ , grinça-t-il en dévisageant l'être face à eux. »

Ce n'était pas des serpents. C'était une seule et même créature. Son buste se divisait en une dizaine de têtes différentes, chacune plus intimidante que sa sœur. L'orbe de Loki projetait sur leurs écailles des centaines de halos de feu, leurs corps se muaient comme mille vagues de tempête et leurs yeux rouges étaient fixés sur eux. Toutes les têtes se rejoignaient en une même longue queue qui leur bloquait toute échappatoire. Une hydre. Une foutue hydre d'au moins deux mètres de haut et probablement des dizaines de long. Génial. La main de son frère se dirigea discrètement contre la sienne et y glissa une longue dague. Il remercia intérieurement le dieu et se prépara au combat. Loki fut le premier à se ruer sur elle. Thor suivit.   

Les deux premières têtes tombèrent, éclaboussant le sol d'un sang qui paraissait plus noir que l'encre et déchirait le cuir épais de leurs bottes. L'air chaud de la grotte s'emplit d'une odeur nauséabonde. Thor ne put se retenir de plaquer sa manchette contre son nez. La puanteur était telle qu'elle lui piquait les yeux et irritait sa gorge. L'hydre laissa échapper un gargouillement de douleur qui la fit se tordre sur elle-même. Thor et Loki se dévisagèrent. Ses tremblements s'arrêtèrent et sous leurs yeux ébahis, les deux têtes coupées repoussèrent et se décuplèrent. Ils eurent à peine le temps de se remettre de leur stupéfaction que les quatre têtes fraîchement reconstituées se jetaient sur eux. Le combat reprit, en vain. Ils ne pourraient avoir l'avantage éternellement contre un être qui se régénérait au fur et à mesure, s'inquiéta Thor.

 «  _Continue à trancher,_ cria Loki en s'extrayant du combat. »

Il obéit, bien trop occupé pour douter de son frère ou surveiller ses magouilles. Le dieu disparut derrière-lui, grognant dans sa barbe contre l'absence de combustible. La caverne était minuscule, et ils n'avaient rien qui pourrait leur permettre de faire du feu. Loki tourna sur lui-même. Thor était un excellent guerrier mais il allait finir par s'épuiser. Il n'avait pas le temps de tenter de sortir de la caverne, il lui fallait trouver dès maintenant quelque chose qui puisse permettre de cautériser les têtes avant qu'elles ne repoussent ! Et sans bois, il ne pourrait jamais conjurer de flammes et ... Il s'immobilisa. Les doigts de son frère crépitaient.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de feu. Ils avaient le dieu du tonnerre.

Loki se précipita à ses côtés. Il décapita deux têtes d'un même mouvement de poignet. L'hydre se régénérait de plus en plus vite, et Thor, affaibli par l'air qui commençait à se faire rare, ralentissait.

 «  _Utilise la foudre_ , ordonna Loki. »

Son frère lui jeta un regard, puis retourna au combat.

 «  _Je suis sérieux Thor, la foudre ! Sur les moignons, ils ne pourront plus repousser !_ croassa-t-il.

— _Je vais te blesser !_ protesta-t-il en réponse sans pour autant lâcher l'hydre des yeux. 

— _Je sais me défendre_ , cracha Loki en retour. _Alors bouge-toi et crame-nous cette chose !_  »

Thor soupira, vaincu. Il ordonna à son frère de se reculer et rassembla l'électricité qui crépitait au bout de ses doigts. Il n'avait pas accès à son plein pouvoir, coupé du ciel et de sa puissance, mais il avait en lui suffisamment de rage pour créer sa propre source d'énergie. Cette fois-ci, il avait accès à la foudre, il la sentait pulser contre sa peau et traverser ses os. Quelle que soit la chose qui l'avait muselé dans l'arène, elle avait disparu. Thor ferma les yeux un instant. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le monde était blanc.

Le premier éclair fusa droit sur la gueule béante qui lui fonçait dessus. La foudre brûla sa chair et pénétra si profond qu'elle y laissa une grande marque noire. Le tonnerre gronda au creux du ventre de Thor, qui sourit. Il faisait si bon de retrouver la foudre. Sans l'intermède de Mjölnir, l'énergie était plus forte, plus blanche, plus intime. Il la sentait dans chacun de ses muscles, enroulée autour de sa chair. Il visa les têtes, tour à tour. Cette fois-ci, elles ne repoussèrent pas. Seule demeura l'une d'entre-elles, légèrement plus grosse que toutes les autres, l'air folle de rage. Thor se rapprocha d'elle, lâcha son épée et leva les mains. L'hydre fondit sur lui, tous crocs dehors, et le dieu la laissa approcher. A l'instant où sa mâchoire s'ouvrait sur son visage, il lâcha tout. La foudre gicla dans sa gueule, s'immisça dans son corps et éclaira de l'intérieur ses entrailles rougeoyantes. Elle brûla tout sur son passage. Une odeur de chair carbonisée emplit ses narines. La caverne s’illumina.

L'hydre s'écroula.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Thor laissa échapper un cri de victoire. Le sang du monstre coula jusqu'à ses pieds et il recula. Il avait désormais un orteil à l'air et tenait à le garder. Il fit volte-face, se rappelant soudain que Loki s'était tenu juste derrière-lui lorsque le premier éclair avait fusé. Il trouva son frère à terre, roulé en boule, la respiration difficile mais bel et bien vivant. Loki maugréa quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais se laissa soulever lorsque Thor le hissa sur son dos et entreprit de sortir de la grotte. Par chance, une fois le cadavre de l'hydre enjambé, il n'eut à parcourir qu'une petite dizaine de mètres avant d'apercevoir une embouchure et de la lumière au loin. La tête oscillant sur son épaule, Loki revenait doucement à lui. Le choc avec la foudre aurait pu le tuer, pensa Thor. Mais son frère semblait simplement assommé.

Le soleil lui déchira l'œil lorsqu'il se retrouva à l'extérieur. L'air frais, en revanche, fut une bénédiction pour ses poumons. Sur son dos, Loki sembla partager sa joie de retrouver de l'oxygène à profusion et souffla de soulagement. Thor posa son frère à terre et entreprit d'examiner les dégâts qu'il venait de causer. La tunique de Loki était en lambeaux, mais semblait l'avoir protégé d'une grande partie du choc. Sur ses avants bras mis à nus se dessinaient de longues marques rougeâtres qui ressemblaient fortement à des éclairs. Il avait pâli, mais pas suffisamment pour que cela n'en devienne inquiétant.

Thor examina les alentours. Ils étaient en hauteur, sur le plat d'un rocher qui semblait culminer à des centaines de mètres en altitude. L'entrée de la grotte était dissimulée dans le flan impressionnant d'une montagne. Au-delà des quelques mètres face à eux, il n'y avait que du vide. Leurs seules issues étaient la chute ou la caverne. La voix de Loki s'éleva et Thor abandonna l'étrange paysage pour se tourner vers lui.

 «  _Elle est morte ?_  »

Il avait la voix rauque et lourde, comme s'il n'avait plus parlé depuis des semaines. Thor hocha la tête et posa une main sur son épaule. Son frère soutint son regard. Les yeux verts du dieu étaient encore vitreux et ne parvenaient pas à se concentrer sur le visage face à lui.  

 «  _Comment tu te sens ?_  »

Loki laissa échapper un rire sans joie. Ses doigts tremblaient et il leur jeta un regard de trahison.

 «  _Secoué. Tu n'y as pas été de main morte_. »

La poigne de Thor se serra sur son épaule. Loki aurait pu y rester. Sans son armure, sans le bouclier magique qu'avait probablement déployé le sorcier juste avant que l'éclair ne fuse, il aurait été foudroyé au même titre que l'hydre. Et Thor n'aurait pas pu vivre avec le meurtre de son frère sur la conscience. Il n'aurait jamais pu s'en remettre, pas après l'avoir perdu tant de fois, pas après la mort de sa mère et de son père, pas après la destruction d'Asgard ...

 «  _Je vais bien, andouille. Tu peux me lâcher_. »

Thor avisa sa main. Vu la force avec laquelle il serrait ses doigts sur son épaule, c'était lui qui allait finir par lui casser des os. Il relâcha sa poigne presque immédiatement et s'excusa à voix basse. Loki se laissa tomber contre le flanc de la montagne, l'air épuisé. La sueur collait ses cheveux contre son front et glissait le long de ses tempes. Cela faisait des années que son frère ne l'avait plus vu aussi éreinté.

 «  _Je pense que je sais où l'on est,_ répéta-t-il. »

Thor s'assit à ses côtés, un pli d'inquiétude barrant son front, toute son attention tournée vers lui.

 «  _Tout cela_ , fit-il en désignant d'un mouvement de poignet la grotte et la falaise, _c'est un écho_ _midgardien._ »

Face au regard étonné qu'il récolta, il reprit :

 «  _Un écho, Thor. Bon sang mais que faisais-tu durant nos leçons de magie et d'histoire ? J'imagine_ _que draguer Sif ou faire de petites excursions génocidaires sur Alfheim était plus intéressant_ ...

— _Je sais ce qu'est un écho_ , maugréa-t-il dans sa barbe. _Et je n'ai jamais dragué Sif_. »

Loki haussa un sourcil mais laissa filer.

 «  _Chaque croyance, chaque offrande, chaque espoir laisse sa trace,_ expliqua-t-il. _Toutes les Fois marquent la fabrique de l'univers. La moindre prière trouve toujours son chemin vers les cieux, et nourrit les âmes de ceux qui parviennent à s'en trouver dignes. Il y a toujours eu un homme sur Terre pour croire en eux, tout comme il y a toujours eu quelqu'un pour attendre leurs louanges. Nous ne sommes pas leurs seuls dieux. Ceux-ci ont été oubliés, relégués au rang de mythes et de légendes, mais ils n'ont pas disparu. Ils se sont transformés. Certains ont été exilés, et voguent à la dérive entre les étoiles. D'autres semblent prendre un malin plaisir à réactualiser leurs histoires, à s'inscrire dans tous les présents par peur de finir au passé. Ce sont des échos insatiables. Ils sillonnent l'univers à la recherche d'une Foi sur laquelle s'accrocher, d'âmes à tester et tourmenter. Cet écho-ci est ancien,_ affirma-t-il en se redressant contre la roche. _Je pense que c'est pour cela que ni toi ni moi ne l'avons senti directement. Et il vient de Midgard, ou du moins, de ce qu'elle était il y a quelques siècles ..._

 — _D'anciens dieux de Midgard ?_ résuma Thor.

— _Au vu des peintures de tout à l'heure, de la tête du lion et de la manière dont tu as tué l'hydre ..._ _Je dirais de vieux dieux grecs, oui._  »

Il se laissa tomber à son tour contre la falaise. Il ne se souvenait de rien du tout de ses cours sur les autres croyances des peuples de la Terre, lui ! Encore moins pour des civilisations qui avaient eu le temps de naître, prospérer et s'éteindre en quelques centaines d'années. S'ils avaient véritablement été happés par un écho, ils ne pourraient pas sortir de cette étrange dimension avant d'avoir accompli les volontés des dieux qui menaient la danse. Cela pourrait leur prendre des années. Et ils n'avaient pas le temps, bon sang ! Le peuple d'Asgard était probablement resté, sans roi, dans le vaisseau. Ils devaient trouver le moyen de revenir au plus vite pour éviter l'émeute civile et la catastrophe.

 «  _Tu as une idée de ce qu'il faut qu'on fasse exactement ?_ demanda-t-il à son frère qui épongeait son front et tentait de dégager ses cheveux de ses yeux. »

Loki garda le silence quelques instants. Il semblait peser ses mots. Thor serra les dents. Ce n'était jamais bon quand le dieu des mensonges ne vous répondait pas immédiatement.

 «  _Exactement, non. Mais je me souviens vaguement que le lion et l'hydre appartiennent à une histoire_ _de douze épreuves où un gusse devait buter tout un tas de monstres_. »

Bien. Si son frère lui disait effectivement la vérité, il leur restait encore dix épreuves à passer, et donc probablement dix bestioles étranges à tuer. Thor retint un énième soupir mais tâcha de voir le côté positif de leur situation : ils pourraient se défouler à volonté sur des créatures bizarres. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il n'avait pas combattu pour le plaisir, sans le besoin de sauver une ville, défendre son royaume, ou récupérer une Pierre d'Infinité. Si Loki lui mentait encore, en revanche ...

 «  _Bon, ça suffit,_ décréta soudain l'intéressé. »

Il se redressa soudainement, se raccrocha à la pierre quelques instants lorsque le monde sembla tourner sous ses yeux, et fouilla les poches de sa tunique. Thor le regarda faire, curieux. Loki sortit un ruban de cuir qu'il glissa entre ses dents. Il entreprit d'attraper la masse sombre et emmêlée qui tombait devant ses yeux et de glisser ses cheveux dans un catogan. L'entreprise fut plus ou moins un désastre, et Thor éclata de rire. Habituellement, Loki était celui d'eux deux qui parvenait toujours à obtenir ce qu'il voulait de sa crinière. Mais ses mains tremblaient toujours et les mèches brunes avaient des envies de coller à son front. Son frère lui renvoya un regard noir et Thor se redressa.

 «  _Donne_. »

Il avait déjà les mains sur le nœud. Loki protesta pour la forme mais se laissa faire. Thor n'avait plus touché ses cheveux depuis des siècles. Adolescents, ils avaient développé une sorte de compétition entre leurs coiffures respectives. Thor et sa chevelure blonde gagnaient toujours, alors Loki avait rapidement pris le parti de garder la sienne plus courte et plaquée à l'arrière de son crâne. Après tout, quand on ne pouvait pas gagner une bataille, il fallait la fuir.

Les mains de Thor se glissèrent naturellement dans les mèches noires. Il retint la foudre de ses doigts. Loki ne lui pardonnerait probablement pas s'il se retrouvait avec de l'électricité statique et les cheveux dressés sur la tête. L'idée le tenta une demi-seconde. Mais son frère se laissait faire, et il voulait se montrer capable de dépasser leurs farces d'enfants, de construire quelque chose de nouveau avec lui. Il voulait sa confiance, et si une petite coiffure pouvait aider ... Il se concentra pour dompter les cheveux noirs qui bouclaient dans tous les sens et s'échappaient de ses doigts à la moindre occasion. Finalement, il parvint à tresser plusieurs mèches et les regrouper en une seule natte. Il admira son travail. Toute modestie gardée, il n'avait pas perdu la main. Loki se retrouva bientôt avec une coiffure asgardienne du plus bel effet, et le visage dégagé de toute mèche rebelle. Thor sourit en découvrant une mèche beaucoup plus courte que les autres qui pointait au bas de sa nuque.

 «  _Cette promesse est toujours valable, tu sais,_ dit-il précautionneusement en saisissant la mèche entre ses doigts. »

Loki laissa échapper un petit rire. Thor voulut le secouer. Il n'y avait toujours aucune joie, aucun humour, aucune émotion dans ce rire cynique. Par Odin, ce qu'il le haïssait.

 «  _L'est-elle ?_  »

Comment pouvait-il en douter ? Thor n'avait-il pas combattu ces dernières années avec une mèche noire tressée aux siennes, même après les nombreuses trahisons de son frère ? Il ne l'avait jamais retirée, l'avait arborée au sein des Vengeurs, dans sa quête des pierres, à tous les coins de l'univers. Il n'y était pour rien si un vieux fou de Sakaar lui avait tondu le crâne et avait brûlé ce qu'il était resté du symbole de sa puissance. Lorsqu'ils avaient échangé des mèches de cheveux, des centaines d'années plus tôt, Thor lui avait alors promis de ne jamais oublier son frère. Le lendemain, Loki s'était servi du filet blond pour perfectionner un sortilège de détection, et Thor avait été si blessé qu'il avait jeté la mèche de son frère dans un coffret et ne l'avait jamais rouvert.  Puis, lorsque Loki avait chuté du Bifrost, qu'il l'avait cru mort cette première fois ... Il avait retrouvé le coffret. Tresser les cheveux de son défunt frère aux siens avait alors semblé un honneur, une manière de faire vivre sa promesse au-delà des portes closes du Valhalla ...  

 «  _Oui, Loki. Elle le sera toujours_. »

L'espace d'un instant, une sombre douleur traversa les yeux verts, mais elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Loki rit de nouveau et se releva. Il utilisa sa magie pour faire apparaître une nouvelle tunique par-dessus ses lambeaux.  

 «  _Pour cela, il faudrait que je meure avant toi, mon frère_ , s'amusa-t-il. »

Thor ne partagea pas sa fausse joie. Toujours l'humour, comme une carapace, pour balayer les sentiments dès qu'ils s'approchaient trop de son cœur. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait détruire cette armure une bonne fois pour toutes, glisser ses mains entre les rainures et l'arracher hors de sa peau. Il voulait Loki, pas cette enveloppe de cynisme et de cruauté qui n'avait rien à voir avec le frère qu'il aimait.

Le dieu garda le silence et se redressa à son tour. Ils avaient après tout encore une dizaine de bestioles à tuer, et la tâche, bien que fastidieuse, semblait assez simple à réaliser. Que les anciens dieux grecs de Midgard soient maudits avec leurs épreuves ; il voulait retourner auprès de son peuple au plus vite.

 « _Il y a une porte_ , signala Loki qui était rentré dans la caverne. »

Thor s'approcha, et passa le seuil le premier sans se retourner.  

 

* * *

_Publié le 28/03/2018_

 


	4. Le sang lié fantôme

_Chapitre 3_

LE SANG LIE FANTÔME

* * *

 

 

Le premier pas que Thor fit dans leur troisième épreuve fut récompensé par une lourde chute. Son pied atterrit sur une dalle particulièrement glissante, il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva les fesses au sol et peu ravi d'avoir subi un tel affront. Derrière-lui, Loki pouffa. Thor l'ignora et sauta sur ses pieds, dague à la main, tous sens aux aguets. L'ennemi pouvait apparaître d'une seconde à l'autre, et cette fois-ci, il tenait à être prêt.

Loki s'éloigna de son frère et entreprit d'observer le lieu où ils avaient été propulsés. Il lui semblait que l'écho ne sélectionnait que des lieux qu'ils avaient déjà visité : l'arène était celle de leur enfance, la grotte de l'hydre avait été son refuge quelques nuits lors d'un de ses périples, et à présent, ils pénétraient dans les cuisines de Nidavellir. Le royaume étant souvent en désaccord avec Asgard, les deux princes n'avaient que rarement eu l'occasion de se rendre sur les terres des Nains sans amener avec eux armée et problèmes. Mais Loki se souvenait d'un traité, signé à la toute fin de leur adolescence, où les grands rois avaient accepté de les recevoir pour un dîner. Le repas avait été gargantuesque et tous deux avaient fini la nuit près du tonneau d'hydromel dans les cuisines, aux côtés d'une princesse Nidavellienne qui s'était révélée être une agréable compagne de beuverie, et une piètre conquête, au grand dam de Thor qui cherchait à l'époque à acquérir un second titre divin et visait l'attribut de « dieu de la fertilité ». La jeune fille avait bu, ri avec eux, et sombré dans le sommeil du saoul à leurs côtés. Odin n'avait pas été fier de ses fils ce soir-là, mais le souvenir restait amusant pour Loki. C'était l'une des rares fois où il avait pu extraire Thor du giron de ses amis. Une des rares fois où il n'avait pas été le seul à subir la colère du Père de Toutes Choses et où il avait été l'égal de Thor dans la réprimande.

 «  _Pourquoi on est là ?_ balbutia le dieu en question qui venait apriori de reconnaître l'endroit. »

Loki ne répondit rien. Il soupçonnait les lieux dans lesquels les échos les projetaient d'avoir une portée symbolique. S'il se souvenait de ses lectures correctement, ils allaient devoir affronter un sanglier, cette fois-ci. Et au vu de la configuration des lieux, ils l'entendraient forcément arriver.

Les cuisines de Nidavellir étaient en effet bâties en ellipse, et débordaient d'ustensiles et d'outils en tous genres. Les murs de pierre rouge disparaissaient sous les poêles et autre casseroles accrochées aux parois, les fours et autres étuves encombraient le couloir et des garde-manger scellés émergeaient du sol tous les trois mètres. Si un sanglier prenait l'envie de les charger dans ce bazar, il ne pourrait pas passer inaperçu. Loki se posta dos à son frère et se chargea de surveiller l'autre côté du couloir.

 

-_-_-_-

 

Les minutes s'amoncelèrent. Rien ne vint. Loki toisait chaque casserole l'une après l'autre, plissait les yeux sur des reflets au loin, et tressaillait au moindre son. Il confondit par deux fois un chaudron avec un sanglier. Thor derrière-lui n'en menait pas plus large. L'adrénaline retombée, la fatigue le giflait de toute sa force et il peinait pour garder les yeux ouverts. Ses muscles refusaient de rester bandés et prêts au combat, et ses poignets retombaient mollement contre ses cuisses. Après trente minutes d'intense concentration et d'affût infructueux, il finit par abandonner. Où que soit le sanglier dont avait parlé son frère, il n'allait définitivement pas leur tomber dessus à la seconde. Et il avait besoin d'occuper son esprit, sinon il allait s'endormir debout.

 «  _Allons chercher cette bestiole_ , proposa-t-il à Loki qui hocha la tête, apriori ravi de ne pas avoir à rester statique un instant de plus. »

Ils prirent garde toutefois à ne pas s'éloigner l'un de l'autre au-delà de leurs champs de vision respectifs. Si le monstre décidait d'attaquer l'un d'eux, l'autre devait pouvoir accourir en un bond. Et Thor était de toute manière toujours plus rassuré lorsque Loki se trouvait face à lui et non dans son dos. Ils progressèrent silencieusement entre les casseroles et firent le tour des cuisines une première fois. Sur un pan de mur du cercle intérieur se dessinait une porte de bois. Thor se posta en garde et Loki l'ouvrit. Tous deux tombèrent sur une grande salle de réception qui semblait constituer le cœur de l'ellipse.

Une grande table de bois fractionnait l'espace en deux, entourée d'une vingtaine de chaises aux broderies cuivrées. De grandes commodes de bois se dressaient sur les murs, inquiétantes et imposantes dans la pénombre de la pièce. Thor leva la tête. Comme dans les cuisines, le plafond était excessivement haut et laissait passer une lumière magique mordorée qui simulait une fin d'après-midi. Mais il n'était pas dupe. Les cuisines tournaient en rond et ils ne pourraient pas en sortir même en défonçant le plafond. Le soleil, comme tout le reste, n'était qu'illusion. Il regrettait juste que la chaleur étouffante de l'arène et de la caverne les ait suivis. Il ne faisait plus aussi étouffant que dans le ventre de la montagne, et l'air était respirable, certes, mais il aurait aimé retrouver la douce tiédeur de ses appartements dans le vaisseau. Et son lit.

Loki ouvrit les commodes et se mit à fouiller les placards. Des serviettes et autres torchons volèrent dans son sillage, suivis par des couvertures de lin et autres nappes brodées. Thor le regarda faire, vigilant. Il était persuadé que le sanglier surgirait à l'instant où tous deux relâcheraient leur garde. Peut-être les observait-il depuis de longues minutes, attendant le moment opportun pour leur bondir dessus ...

Deux heures passèrent, et rien ne vint. Tous deux avaient fait le tour des cuisines une bonne dizaine de fois, attendant leur adversaire en vain. Loki en avait profité pour dresser tout un tas de pièges magiques pour leur signaler l'irruption d'une quelconque anomalie dans les cuisines. Epuisé, Thor se laissa glisser contre un meuble gorgé de soleil, et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Quelques mètres à sa droite, Loki enchantait un ensemble de dalles, les sourcils froncés et l'air concentré. Ses doigts brillaient d'une lueur de jade qui lui rappela leur mère. Son souvenir lui serra le cœur. Les rayons illusoires parvenaient à être aussi chauds qu'une véritable étoile sur ses joues. Il se demanda un instant qui étaient les dieux dont les échos les avaient happé. Avaient-ils aussi connu le chagrin de voir leurs proches leur être arrachés les uns après les autres ? Avaient-ils aimé ? Etaient-ils aussi perdus que lui ? Doutaient-ils autant de la légitimité de leur pouvoir, de leur influence sur leurs peuples ? Thor soupira doucement, repoussant la myriade de questions de son esprit. Seraient-ils des échos, eux-aussi, un jour ?

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, deux nouvelles heures avaient passé. Il avait piqué du nez, bercé par la chaleur du soleil qui chauffait ses bras. La disparition du rayon et la soudaine fraîcheur l'avaient réveillé. Il se frotta les tempes, déboussolé, la bouche pâteuse. Il rêvait toujours d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Son œil vide le lançait méchamment. Autour de lui, les cuisines étaient calmes. Un peu trop calmes, lui souffla son esprit. Loki avait disparu.

Immédiatement, Thor se redressa, tous sens en alerte. Il n'aimait pas perdre son frère de vue, encore moins dans une situation comme celle-ci. Le dieu pourrait choisir à tout instant de se retourner contre lui ou d'élaborer une énième machination pour tirer meilleur profit de leur situation ... Il tenta d'ignorer son cœur qui lui cria que son frère aurait pu être attaqué par un écho plus féroce, et être en danger. Loki était un dieu extrêmement puissant et intelligent. Son inquiétude était complètement vaine.

Il détala toutefois à sa recherche, et fut surpris de le trouver le nez dans un placard, une mer de victuailles à ses côtés, l'air de dresser un inventaire des mets présents dans le meuble en question. La magie était au bout de ses doigts, et Thor haussa les sourcils, pensant que le dieu profitait d'un petit casse-croute sans lui. Son frère n'avait jamais été un goinfre. Un gourmet gourmand, ça oui, mais goinfre ... C'était son rôle à lui, d'engloutir des tablées entières de victuailles.  

 «  _Je teste la nourriture_ , expliqua-t-il sans tourner la tête. _Je ne connais pas tous les poisons de la_ _galaxie, donc c'est un peu long._ »

Thor dévisagea la pagaille à ses côtés. Il avait cru, l'espace d'un instant, que Loki festoyait dans son coin. Sur le bois, des bottes d'herbes aromatiques étaient triées par ordre de grandeur. Par Odin, son frère était vraiment devenu fou.

 «  _Fais pas cette tête, j'aurais pu trouver un sanglier à cuisiner pendant que tu ronflais._

_— Je ne ronfle pas,_ répliqua-t-il sans réfléchir. »

Il le taquinait, réalisa-t-il. Sans cynisme, sans méchanceté. Le sourire en coin qui fleurissait sur ses lèvres était celui du jeu, de la camaraderie. S'était-il réveillé dans un univers parallèle ?

 «  _Tu penses qu'il faut qu'on le cuisine, le sanglier ?_ releva-t-il »

Loki haussa les épaules et retourna complètement à ses expériences. Thor entreprit de fouiller à son tour les cuisines, à la recherche d'un sanglier, mort cette fois-ci. Peut-être se trompaient-ils, après tout, et le sanglier était-il fait pour être rôti et non vaincu ... Dans un placard, il trouva ce qui ressemblait fortement à du saucisson, et se demanda un instant si c'était la clé de la drôle d'énigme qui se posait à eux. L'idée était aberrante. Le morceau de viande pendant lamentablement au bout de son bras, il considéra sérieusement la possibilité. Des dieux grecs auraient-ils pu leur faire trouver une cuisse de cochon sauvage séché dans des cuisines Nidaveliennes ? Non, c'était stupide. Mais d'un autre côté, le saucisson était la seule chose qu'il avait trouvée dans les placards qui se rapprochait d'un sanglier ...    

Il inspira fortement et, conscient qu'il allait regretter cette décision, se rendit auprès de son frère. Il repéra Loki, debout face à une grande marmite, et l'interpela. Son frère sursauta et Thor haussa les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il mijotait, encore ? La vague de magie qui partit de ses doigts et se perdit dans le chaudron n'arrangea rien à son inquiétude. C'était lui où ça faisait des bulles ROSES, ce truc ?

 «  _Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?_

_— Pourquoi tu as ramené du saucisson ?_  »

Chacun soutint le regard de l'autre. Thor réitéra sa question d'un ton beaucoup moins amical.

 «  _Je nous fais une soupe,_ déclara soudain Loki en laissant son frère s'approcher du breuvage avec une petite courbette ridicule. »

Sa voix, releva Thor. Sa voix avait dérapé une demi-seconde de trop sur le « s ». C'était encore un de ses mensonges. Très bien. Le dieu du tonnerre avisa la mixture qui, soudainement, n'avait plus aucun reflet rosâtre et ressemblait à une soupe de légumes des plus normales. Comme si Loki, _son_ Loki, pouvait être pris de l'envie de cuisiner un petit potage à son frère au milieu d'une situation de combat.

 «  _Oh, mais quelle charmante attention, mon frère,_ minauda-t-il en réponse. _Tu ne verras donc pas_ _d'inconvénient à ce que j'ajoute ce saucisson ?_  »

Il fit mine de plonger la viande directement dans le bouillon et Loki intervint.

 «  _NON !_ cria-t-il en éloignant son bras. »

Le silence tomba. Thor le dévisagea de toute sa carrure. Il n'avait que quelques centimètres de plus que son frère, mais il savait en jouer et en profiter, lui aussi.

 «  _Cela ruinerait le goût,_ expliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire, _les herbes de Nidavellir se marient très_ _mal avec la viande et cela gâterait absolument tout le plat, et je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de la_ _dernière fois que tu as refusé de m'écouter en matière de préparation culinaire, mais j'ai souvenir que_ _ton estomac n'avait pas apprécié et ..._

— _Loki_. »

Sa voix avait grondé. Au creux de son ventre, il sentait le tonnerre vibrer contre sa chair.

 «  _Qu'est-ce. Que. Tu. Fais ?_ réitéra-t-il lentement.

— _Mais je cuisine vraiment, mon frère,_ s'obstina l'autre avec un sourire. _Regarde, ce n'est rien_ _qu'une soupe !_  »

Qu'il était ironique de constater à quel point Thor était « son frère » lorsque Loki mentait pour arriver à ses fins. Ce dernier s'était rapproché pour lui saisir le bras, et son visage était près du sien lorsqu'il sourit. Thor serra les poings. Le dieu du chaos était peut être un incroyable menteur, mais curieusement, certaines de ses techniques n'avaient jamais fonctionné sur lui. Les véritables sourires de Loki avaient toujours fait plisser le coin de ses yeux et une petite ride apparaissait alors sous l'alcôve de ses sourcils lorsqu'il était sincère. A cet instant, la peau de son frère était parfaitement lisse, et seule la peau de ses lèvres s'était étirée. Loki haussa les sourcils d'un air confiant, convaincu qu'il reprenait petit à petit l'avantage de la situation.

Thor lâcha le saucisson droit dans la marmite.

Loki laissa échapper une sorte de grognement indigné et se rua sur sa soupe un instant trop tard. Thor croisa les bras face à lui et planta son regard dans le sien. Derrière-lui, la viande se désintégra dans la mixture avec un grand gargouillis.

 «  _C'était quoi ?_ tonna-t-il. »

Sa silhouette menaçante surplombait celle de son frère et la foudre crépitait au bout de ses doigts. Loki jeta un œil au contenu de la marmite par-dessus son épaule.

 «  _Putain, c'est complètement foutu !_ explosa-t-il en se dressant en retour face à Thor. _C'était une_ _potion de transport, espèce d'imbécile ! Cela aurait pu nous permettre de rejoindre le vaisseau, si_ _seulement tu m'avais laissé finir et que tu ne prenais pas plaisir à toujours tout RUINER !_

_— Mais bien sûr,_ répliqua son frère qui n'y croyait pas un instant. _Tu allais finir ta petite popote_ _dans ton coin et décamper, n'est-ce pas ? M'abandonner dans cet écho, retourner dans le vaisseau,_ _leur faire ton cinéma de frère éploré, et accepter le fardeau du trône, c'est ça ?_  »

Loki eut l'air véritablement décontenancé et l'idée qu'il avait peut être vu juste fit sortir Thor de ses gongs. Il donna un grand coup de pied dans la marmite qui vola à travers les cuisines, heurta le mur avec un grand « glong » et déversa son contenu sur les dalles rouges. Un éclair suivit et Loki se recula.

Thor reprit son souffle et tenta de se calmer. Il voyait rouge. Blesser son frère n'aiderait en rien, raisonna-t-il. Il avait besoin d'espace, de sommeil, d'un verre d'alcool, et de paix. Le tout dans un autre ordre.  

 «  _J'attendais mieux de toi_ , cracha-t-il. »

Et il tourna les talons.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Plusieurs heures passèrent. Thor gardait Loki à l'œil, de loin. Il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole et se contentait de le surveiller à distance, bras croisés. Dieux qu'il haïssait ce cercle vicieux dans lequel son frère les emprisonnait. Chacune de ses marques de confiance était aussitôt balayée par une trahison, un mensonge, une nouvelle félonie quelconque. Il était fatigué de douter constamment de lui, d'avoir à prétendre poser sa main amicalement sur son épaule pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas une illusion, de redouter de le voir brandir une dague de peur qu'elle ne finisse dans son ventre. Il voulait retrouver son frère. Par les Nornes, était-ce donc tant demander ?

A l'extérieur, la nuit était tombée. Le ciel noir ne laissait transparaître aucune étoile. Ils étaient comme voilés au reste du monde, prisonniers d'un entre-deux sans réalité. Thor se demanda un instant si son frère lui avait bel et bien dit la vérité à propos des épreuves. Et s'ils ne cherchaient pas un sanglier ? Et si la clé de leur épreuve était dans la victoire sur un autre monstre ? Thor soupira. De toute manière, quelle que soit la bestiole qu'ils étaient censés combattre, elle demeurait aux abonnés absents. Ils étaient dans les cuisines depuis trop longtemps pour que l'absence de l'ennemi ne soit que le fruit du hasard.

Il se releva et partit à la recherche d'un endroit adéquat pour passer la nuit. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : cette énigme ne serait pas aussi simple que les précédentes, et il allait avoir besoin de dormir plus de trois heures d'affilée s'il voulait que son cerveau daigne fonctionner le lendemain matin. La salle à manger sembla être l'endroit parfait : située au centre des cuisines, elle leur donnait la possibilité de ne pas se retrouver enfermés et d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur l'intégralité de l'ellipse autour d'eux. S'ils bloquaient la porte et s'assuraient de mettre en place quelques pièges rudimentaires, ils parviendraient à gagner quelques heures de repos.

 «  _Tu te sens capable de tenir une garde, ou bien vais-je devoir dormir avec la crainte de me réveiller_ _au Valhalla ?_ railla Thor lorsqu'il remarqua que Loki l'avait suivi. »

Le dieu roula des yeux, et répondit à demi voix qu'il prendrait le premier tour de garde. Il sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa, et Thor n'insista pas, préférant vider les placards alentours de toutes leurs nappes et autres draps. Il en jeta une petite pile dans les mains de son frère et répandit la sienne sous la grande table de bois. Quelques torchons rassemblés sous sa tête formèrent un oreiller acceptable, et une nappe lancée sur ses épaules la parfaite couverture. Il se tourna sur le côté, dos à Loki, et ferma les yeux.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

La journée du lendemain fut la plus longue de toute la vie de Thor. Et pour une existence de plusieurs siècles, c'était un exploit en soit. Ils passèrent la matinée à attendre le prétendu sanglier, l'après-midi à le chercher, et la soirée à tenter de détruire murs et toit avec toute la force de leurs pouvoirs. La forme cyclique des cuisines rendait Thor malade et claustrophobe. Il avait besoin d'air, besoin de quitter la présence pesante de son frère qui ne lui adressait la parole que ponctuellement et semblait déterminé à lui faire vivre un second Ragnarök. Il avait besoin d'agir. Condamné à l'inaction, il allait devenir marteau. Il rit jaune. La situation lui pesait. Son cerveau allait rapidement finir dans le même état que Mjölnir, à ce rythme.

Lorsque la nuit tomba une seconde fois, Thor avala quelques fruits, une ou deux miches de pain, une petite meule de fromage, et se résigna à dormir de nouveau sur les pierres humides de la salle de réception. Il annonça à Loki qu'il se chargeait du premier tour de garde et attendit que son frère se soit allongé avant de laisser son esprit s'égarer. Ils manquaient forcément quelque chose. L'attente ne pouvait décidément pas être la bonne solution. Peut-être n'avaient-ils même pas à combattre un monstre, après tout ? Peut-être que leur combat était ailleurs ? Sa tête cogna contre le mur derrière-lui. Que devaient-ils faire ? Il avait besoin d'indications.

La tête de Loki se releva lorsqu'il entendit son crâne cogner contre les pierres. Leurs regards se croisèrent, Thor lui envoya un petit sourire triste, et l'autre dieu se rallongea sans un mot. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour revenir en arrière, lorsqu'ils étaient encore complices et amis, et que leur plus gros souci était de trouver une nouvelle idée d'aventure, de nouveaux royaumes à découvrir et de nouveaux trésors à dénicher. Il aurait donné son trône pour retrouver son frère.

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

Loki rêvait. Il était parfaitement conscient de rêver, mais ne parvenait pas à se réveiller. Face à lui, Thor hurlait, mais il ne comprenait rien. Il y avait du sang et du feu, au loin. Asgard ? Sûrement. L'ombre de Thanos planait pourtant aussi fort que celle de Surtur sur le royaume. Mais les deux tyrans étaient loin, beaucoup trop loin. Et Thor criait toujours. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait tant ? Tiens, il y avait des larmes sur son visage. Loki s'inquiéta. Thor avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à lui cacher ses pleurs, à paraître fort pour lui, à jouer ce rôle de protecteur autoproclamé. Le grand frère qui voulait rester un roc. Ses yeux brûlaient. Pleurait-il, aussi ? Pouvait-il encore pleurer, après les torrents de larmes qu'il avait déjà versés ? Où son corps puisait-il toute cette eau ? Loki essuya ses larmes et attacha ses cheveux. Ses mèches partaient dans tous les sens. Cela semblait insupportable, alors il les coupa d'un revers de poignet. Les mèches qui tombèrent à terre étaient blondes. Le vent balaya sa nuque. Thor pleurait encore. Il tenta de s'approcher, de le saisir contre lui, mais son frère était beaucoup trop loin, beaucoup trop proche. Inaccessible. 

Soudain, Thor disparut, remplacé par le visage carré et violacé de Thanos. Ses yeux bleus, si loin de l'azur réconfortant de son frère. Il y avait dans le regard du monstre quelque chose de chimique, de corrosif. Cette puissance, cette douleur, cette haine. Bêtement, Loki regretta ses cheveux. L'esprit du démon était dans le sien, encore, fouillait ses peurs, poignardait son cœur. Le Tesseract. Il n'était pas avec lui. Il était dans le Commodore, loin de Thor. Mentait-il ? La pierre cubique était dans sa main. L'était-elle ? Thanos leva le poing, les yeux emplis de promesses de torture. Loki détala, mais le fouet des sortilèges le frappa tout de même. Qu'était la douleur, sinon une vieille amie cruelle ?

Il se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'une main se posa sur sa bouche et le maintint au sol. Les larmes grimpèrent immédiatement à ses yeux, la panique enserra son cœur et la magie courut à sa rencontre. Puis il reconnut la silhouette de Thor, avisa le doigt qu'il avait posé sur ses lèvres, et revint à lui. L'écho. Les cuisines de Nidavellir. Thanos était loin. Il n'y avait que cet ours de dieu du tonnerre avec lui. Il n'y avait que son frère. Ce dernier sembla surpris de la pléthore d'émotions qui traversa son visage et posa sa paume sur sa nuque lorsqu'il vit son regard apeuré.

 «  _Du bruit dans les cuisines,_ chuchota-t-il à son frère. »

Loki se reprit immédiatement et se dégagea de l'emprise de Thor. Il tendit l'oreille. Quelque chose grattait derrière la porte de bois. Les deux princes se redressèrent, dagues en main, et se dirigèrent vers les cuisines. Il fit signe à son frère en comptant à rebours avec ses doigts.

Thor défonça la porte d'un grand coup de pied foudroyant qui fit voler l'huis à plusieurs mètres d'eux.

Une armée de petits écureuils détala à toute allure. Les petites bêtes filèrent sous leurs pieds et disparurent par les fenêtres, emportant avec eux quelques rognons de pains et les reliefs de leur dîner. Tous deux s'attendirent à voir débarquer un sanglier, un monstre quelconque, ou une vague de magie. Mais rien. Un dernier écureuil passa entre leurs jambes et détala avec entre ses pattes une réserve de châtaignes. Ils se jetèrent un même regard, et Thor ne put retenir un gémissement de frustration. Mais par Odin, comment étaient-ils supposés sortir de ces fichues cuisines ?!

Il se massa les tempes. A ses côtés, Loki laissa échapper quelques jurons. Derrière les fenêtres, le ciel s'était strié de rose. L'aube déploya ses ailes orangées sur la cuisine, et Thor se souvint soudain de la réaction de son frère. Il avait vu des promesses de sang dans ses yeux, et un effroi sans nom lorsqu'il avait ouvert les paupières.

 «  _Loki_ , l'interpella-t-il, _qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?_  »

Il reçut en réponse un regard de dédain qui fit ressurgir la colère dans son cœur. Patience, souffla-t-il à son esprit. Il fallait de la patience avec Loki, des entourloupes, des approches plus fines et plus discrètes. La confrontation pure et dure n'avait jamais rien donné. Mais Thor était à court d'idées.

 «  _Je retourne chercher le sanglier_ , marmonna le dieu des mensonges. »

Il s'éclipsa à l'autre bout des cuisines avant que Thor n'ait eu le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Parfait. Vraiment parfait. Quelle idée ce fichu écho avait-il eu, de les enfermer ensemble dans des épreuves pareilles ... Cela serait un miracle s'ils ne finissaient pas par s'entretuer.

Bien décidé à ne pas rester inactif et inutile une seconde de plus, Thor reprit ses investigations. Cette fois-ci, il ne cherchait plus un sanglier mais n'importe quel animal, n'importe quel indice de ce qu'ils devaient accomplir pour sortir de ces affreuses cuisines. Même si Loki lui avait donné le bon signe, il ne perdait rien à mettre toutes les chances de son côté et explorer d'autres possibilités. Il examina attentivement les gravures dans le bois, les poignées des portes de placard, les courbes des casseroles. Il passa la matinée à s'occuper du premier placard. Une fois une rapide collation avalée, il passa à la commode de livres qui se tenait aux côtés des grands fourneaux. Bien évidemment, les ouvrages étaient presque exclusivement tous des livres de recettes, mais certains semblaient aussi être des manuels de coutumes et autres arts de la table Nidavelliens. Il les passa en revue l'un après l'autre, se laissant parfois happer par quelques recettes extravagantes pour ses standards asgardiens. Des rôtis de paon en sauce ? Vraiment ? Ces bestioles étaient si stupides qu'il aurait craint de perdre son cerveau avec un tel repas ...

Il reposa l'ouvrage en question, saisit le suivant et l'ouvrit. Il fronça les sourcils.

Il n'y avait aucun titre sur la première page. Seulement une gravure de sanglier.

 «  _Loki_  ! hurla-t-il sans réfléchir. »

Une flopée de juron remettant en cause sa lignée se fit entendre quelques mètres à sa droite, et le dieu suivit. Thor ne releva même pas les yeux, concentré sur l'objet entre ses doigts. C'était un livre de recettes semblable à tous les autres. Seulement, il y avait un sanglier sur la première page, dessiné avec une grande minutie et dans une posture relâchée qui donnait à l'animal une prestance presque divine. Loki suivit son regard et lui tira le livre des mains. Thor le regarda parcourir les pages à toute allure, cherchant une énigme, un indice ... Mais il n'y avait que des recettes. Peut-être était-ce encore une fausse piste ? Son frère en sembla convaincu puisqu'il lui rendit le manuel et entreprit de fouiller chacun des ouvrages de la petite bibliothèque. Thor, lui, garda en main le livre au sanglier et le feuilleta plus en détail.

Les recettes avaient l'air complexes. Après chaque préparation suivait une rubrique de mises en garde et de conseils de réussite. Certaines descriptions étaient si minutieuses qu'elles lui mirent l'eau à la bouche. Il y avait même des plats originaires des neuf royaumes ! Il s'attarda longuement sur des spécialités sucrées de Vanaheim, puis se perdit de longues minutes dans ses souvenirs lorsqu'il tomba sur un dessert asgardien. Finalement, il s'arrêta sur une page qui portait la mention quasi-unique de « Midgard ». Les terriens étaient pourtant si talentueux en cuisine, comment était-ce possible que seulement une de leurs recettes figure dans ce livre ? Thor devait bien avouer que l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il était si souvent descendu sur Midgard était leur créativité culinaire. Même au sein des Vengeurs, il ne passait pas une journée sans qu'il ne découvre une nouvelle saveur extraordinaire.

Une idée germa dans son esprit. Après tout, ils étaient coincés dans ces satanées cuisines, avec rien de mieux à faire que de les utiliser. Et un plat midgardien ne pourrait être qu'une agréable consolation dans cette prison de pierre. Loki haussa les sourcils lorsque Thor se releva et se mit à fouiller les placards en quête d'ingrédients précis. Il lui fallut à peine une heure pour rassembler l'intégralité de ce que la recette dictait. Les œufs avaient été les plus longs à trouver, cachés au frais dans un placard au ras du sol. Bon, peut-être avait-il apporté un peu trop de fromage, mais il pourrait toujours manger le surplus.

Les mains sur les hanches, Thor avisa les bocaux posés devant lui. Bien. Il avait déjà vu ses amis Vengeurs cuisiner des choses, et Steve avait même tenté une fois de lui apprendre à réaliser les petits biscuits ronds dont il était friand. Cela n'avait pas été un franc succès, mais il était un élève tenace. Il lui fallait un récipient. Tournant sur lui-même, il repéra une casserole. Cela ferait l'affaire. Le beurre atterrit au fond du métal avec un petit bruit spongieux qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il lui fallait du feu, à présent. Loki le rejoignit alors qu'il allumait l'un des grands fourneaux avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

 «  _Thor ?_  »

Sa voix était précautionneuse. Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur, une main agrippée au manche de la casserole.

 «  _Tu m'expliques ?_

_— J'ai faim, on est dans des cuisines, ça a l'air bon,_ balaya-t-il simplement en retournant à sa préparation. »

Le beurre fondait parfaitement. Loki le dévisagea d'un air interdit et récupéra le livre que Thor avait laissé ouvert sur le comptoir.

 «  _Tiens, aide-moi et coupe ce fromage en petites lamelles,_ fit-il en retirant la casserole du feu. »

De sa main libre, il tenta d'ajouter la farine. La poudre blanche vola jusqu'à ses narines et le fit éternuer. Il prétendit ne pas avoir entendu Loki pouffer. Dans la poêle, la pâte ressemblait exactement à ce que le livre décrivait, et il sentit son cœur se gonfler de fierté. Enhardi par cette nouvelle confiance, il entreprit de verser le lait à la suite en touillant énergiquement. Peut-être aurait-il pu postuler pour ajouter à ses qualificatifs « dieu des mets ». L'idée lui plaisait grandement. Même Loki s'était laissé prendre au jeu et, armé d'une de ses dagues, coupait la meule de fromage en petits dés à ses côtés, lui jetant des œillades prudentes toutes les dix secondes.

 «  _Qu'est-ce que tu aimes, comme herbes ?_  »

La question surprit tellement le dieu des mensonges qu'il fut incapable de répondre. Thor lui brandit sous le nez des jeunes pousses d'herbes aromatiques qui emplissaient ses narines d'une odeur fraîche et humide. Loki hocha bêtement la tête, dépassé par les événements. Thor retint un gloussement. S'il avait imaginé qu'il suffisait de se mettre derrière les fourneaux pour parvenir à faire taire son frère ...

L'ajout des œufs, en revanche, fut le théâtre d'une rude bataille. Sous ses doigts, les coquilles brunes se brisaient trop vite. Il ne parvenait pas à séparer les blancs des jaunes. Le récipient face à lui était couvert de fluides et de bris de coquilles. Le livre décrivait pourtant la manœuvre comme d'une simplicité enfantine ! Il saisit un nouvel œuf, précautionneux. Il pouvait être doux et précis, enfin ! La coquille explosa littéralement sur sa main. Il pesta dans sa barbe, saisit un nouvel œuf.

La main de Loki apparut soudain dans son champ de vision et le lui prit des doigts. Il dévisagea son frère, fulminant toujours. Frappé avec un mouvement souple de poignet contre le bord du pot, l'œuf se brisa en deux et déversa son contenu dans le bocal. Le jaune, resté sagement niché dans sa coquille, fut déposé dans une autre casserole. Thor cligna des yeux. Cette espèce d'immonde tricheur avait réussi du premier coup, et sans en mettre une seule goutte à côté.

Au final, Loki fut assigné à la tâche de préparer les œufs et Thor partit à la recherche d'épices. Lorsqu'il revint, son frère remuait la pâte, un pli de concentration barrant son front et le bout de sa langue posé sur sa lèvre supérieure. Thor en oublia toute rancœur l'espace d'un instant. Il ne l'avait plus vu avoir ce tic depuis leur jeune enfance, et ignorait même qu'il l'avait gardé dans sa vie d'adulte. Ne voulant pas le déranger, il se chargea de finir de dépecer le fromage.

Lorsqu'ils enfournèrent le résultat de plus de deux heures de cuisine dans le grand four de pierre, Thor transpirait presque autant que dans l'arène, Loki avait les manches retroussées et des bouts de fromage dans les sourcils, mais tous deux étaient fiers d'eux et Thor ne s'était plus senti aussi à l'aise avec l'autre dieu depuis des années. Ils regardèrent en silence la pâte lever et leur repas gonfler fièrement hors du plat de terre durant la demi-heure indiquée par le manuel. Il y avait quelque chose de curatif dans la cuisine midgardienne, pensa Thor en retirant leur repas des fourneaux. Peut-être tenait-il là l'obscur secret d'une civilisation un peu trop prospère ...

Loki le suivit et admira leur travail. La pâte avait doré et débordait hors du plat avec la prestance d'un champignon atomique. Le tout dégageait une odeur chaude et enivrante. Thor s'approcha, armé de deux grandes cuillères. Il s'assit aux côtés de son frère, et soudain, tout bascula. Le fier dôme mordoré s'affaissa sur lui-même dans un gargouillis pitoyable et retomba au fond du récipient, vaincu par la gravité. Le silence tomba. Une ultime flatuosité échappa au soufflé. Les deux frères se jetèrent un regard. Thor avait l'air sincèrement trahi. Loki se mordit les lèvres, un sourire mal dissimulé déchirant son visage. Il se transforma vite en gloussement hystérique. Thor ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Il n'y avait plus de cynisme morbide, plus d'ironie ou de cruauté dans le rire de son frère. S'il suffisait de se faire péter dessus par une recette midgardienne pour retrouver son Loki, alors Thor passerait volontiers sa vie à rater des soufflés.

 «  _Je vais quand même le manger, on n'a pas passé trois heures à cuisiner pour rester sur un tel_ _affront !_  déclara-t-il en plongeant sa cuillère dans le plat. »    

Elle ressortit garnie d'une pâte alléchante et fumante qui fit gronder leurs deux estomacs. Thor la fourra dans sa bouche sans plus de cérémonie. Par les Nornes, c'était _bon_  ! Cela dut se lire sur son visage puisque Loki suivit le mouvement et goûta à son tour. Thor guetta la réaction de son frère du coin de l'œil. Le dieu avait l'air méfiant, et n'avala sa première bouchée que du bout des lèvres. Sa seconde, en revanche, fut avalée goulument et avec un petit soupir de plaisir qu'il dénia de toute ses forces avoir laissé échapper. Thor retourna à sa propre dégustation. Midgard était le royaume rêvé pour son peuple, il en était persuadé, et Loki venait de lui en offrir l'ultime preuve.

Il leur fallut à tous deux de longues minutes avant de remarquer que le livre de recettes, qui était resté à leurs côtés, avait bougé. Loki manqua de sursauter lorsqu'il comprit qu'ils avaient trouvé une clé de l'énigme. Il se saisit du livre et avisa la page qui s'offrait, grande ouverte, à sa vue. Les recettes de cuisine avaient disparu de toutes les pages, remplacées par une seule énigme :

 

_« Mes portes sont des possibles._

_L'une mène au grand tourmenteur,_

_Sa sœur à une nouvelle cible._

_Mes gardes sont souverains._

_L'un d'entre eux est un menteur,_

_Son frère n'a que l'honnêteté pour refrain._

_Une seule question posée_

_A l'un de mes deux sangliers_

_Pourra vous libérer. »_

Thor, qui lisait par-dessus son épaule, laissa échapper un grognement. Ils tournèrent de concert la tête lorsque les cuisines tremblèrent. Sur le mur face à eux apparurent deux portes, chacune gardées par une grande statue de pierre. Les sangliers de marbre les dévisagèrent d'un air grave. Loki relut l'énigme à voix haute.

 «  _Si je comprends bien, on doit trouver la question qui nous permet d'identifier la sortie ?_  »

Thor plissa les yeux. Il leur suffisait de demander au sanglier qui disait la vérité s'il était devant la bonne porte, non ? Il se rapprocha des statues, et réalisa l'ampleur de son problème. Lequel des deux était le menteur ? Il allait falloir trouver la question qui leur permettrait à la fois d'identifier le rôle des sangliers et celui des portes.

 «  _On a le droit à combien de tentatives ?_ murmura-t-il à demi voix »

Son frère fit la moue. Une seule, donc.

 «  _Ne proposons rien en hâte_ , dit Loki. »

Thor hocha la tête et se recula des animaux.

Comment pouvaient-ils identifier à la fois le menteur et la sortie, ou bien à la fois l'honnête et la porte piégée ? S'il demandait à l'un des deux gardiens s'il se tenait devant la bonne porte, il avait une chance sur deux que celui-ci lui mente. Derrière-lui, Loki s'arma d'une plume qu'il avait trouvée dans la salle de réception et entreprit de schématiser leur problème. En voyant des calculs apparaître sur l'ancien livre de recettes, Thor abandonna l'idée de trouver la réponse et retourna au soufflé. Il laissait les nombres à son frère. Confiant, persuadé que l'autre dieu trouverait la réponse en quelques heures, il termina sa part, puis se mit à rassembler des vivres dans deux grands sacs de toile. Après tout, si Loki avait raison et qu'ils devaient affronter douze épreuves, mieux valait ne pas mourir de faim entre temps.  

Mais l'énigme sembla résister au dieu du chaos. Lorsque la nuit tomba de nouveau, Loki avait toujours le nez plongé dans ses notes et n'avait pas trouvé de solution. Thor le tira de ses recherches, avisa les nombreuses questions raturées sur les pages blanches, et le força à s'allonger sous la grande table. Lorsqu'ils permutèrent leurs places quelques heures plus tard, Loki avait l'air encore plus épuisé qu'il ne l'était avant de s'endormir. Thor sombra dans le sommeil, une lueur d'inquiétude au fond du cœur.

 

-_-_-_-

 

Un sentiment de malaise le réveilla. Quelque chose manquait. Il ouvrit les yeux et manqua de se cogner la tête contre le pied de la table sous lequel il avait roulé dans son sommeil. Il tâtonna dans les ténèbres, appela Mjölnir par réflexe et grinça des dents lorsque sa sommation lui revint à la figure. Loki n'était pas à son poste de garde, remarqua-t-il. Il se redressa sans un bruit, attrapa une dague et sortit de la salle de réception. Son frère avait peut-être eu des ennuis pendant la nuit ...

Il se faufila à travers la porte entrebâillée. Un éclat de voix à sa droite lui fit tourner la tête. Les chuchotement de son frère résonnèrent doucement dans les cuisines. Thor s'approcha. Loki se tenait bravement devant l'un des deux sangliers, l'un des deux sacs de vivres dans la main, le livre de recettes dans l'autre.

 «  _Le menteur est-il devant la sortie ?_ demanda-t-il au gardien face à lui. »

La statue hocha négativement la tête, et Loki sourit malicieusement. Les deux gardiens s'écartèrent et le dieu se dirigea vers la porte face à lui. Thor se racla bruyamment la gorge. Son frère eut la décence de sursauter.

Ce charlatan comptait l'abandonner dans les cuisines. Thor ravala la vague de déception et de douleur qui le submergea et laissa la colère l'envahir à la place. Il avait pensé qu'ils faisaient des progrès. Que Loki apprenait à lui faire confiance à nouveau. Au lieu de quoi, fidèle à lui-même, il ne jouait que pour son propre intérêt.

Thor se saisit du second sac de vivres, attrapa Loki par la nuque, et le bouscula à sa suite par la porte sélectionnée par son frère. Nidavellir et ses maudites cuisines disparurent.

 

 

* * *

 

_Publié le 01/04/2018_


	5. Les sabots d'airain

Chapitre 4

**LES SABOTS D'AIRAIN**

* * *

 

Thor prit à peine garde au décor qui se déploya autour d'eux. Sa main était restée accrochée à la nuque de son frère et il se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas le serrer plus que de raison. Il aperçut, au loin, comme dans un autre univers, qu'ils avaient atterri dans une forêt. Il plaqua Loki contre un arbre et lui secoua l'épaule de son autre main. Le regard vert était empli de rage et de dégoût.

 « Que t'ai-je donc tant fait ? cria-t-il. Pourquoi es-tu incapable de tenir la moindre parole ? »

Loki se débattit et tenta de le repousser. Mais Thor le tenait fermement et il était déterminé à ne pas le laisser une fois de plus filer entre ses doigts.

 « C'est quoi ton foutu problème ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, bon sang ? »

Il ponctua sa phrase en cognant durement le dos de son frère contre le bois. Celui-ci feula de douleur et se débattit avec force. Thor leva le poing. Ses nerfs étaient à bout. Loki profita de son hésitation pour faire apparaître une petite dague dans sa main et la planter sans plus de cérémonie dans ses côtes. Il en eut le souffle coupé et relâcha son emprise.

Loki détala et disparut dans la nuit, la forêt avalant sa silhouette.

Thor tomba à genoux dans l'herbe et retira le petit poignard argenté qui avait encore fini dans son ventre. La blessure le lançait, mais pas autant que son cœur, brisé une fois de plus. Les étoiles au-dessus de sa tête se couvrirent de lourds nuages noirs et bientôt le tonnerre gronda. Il en avait marre. La pluie balaya son visage. Qu'on le sorte de cet écho, de cet enfer ! Il plongea ses mains dans la terre et hurla de frustration et de colère. Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à aimer ce frère qui ne partageait aucun de ses sentiments ? Comment pouvait-il encore espérer le retrouver après des années à subir ce genre de trahisons ? La foudre tomba droit sur ses doigts. Il accueillit l'électricité avec soulagement. Sentir le pouvoir inonder ses veines, crépiter de rage et de douleur avec lui apaisa sa haine. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol trempé et chercha son souffle. Loki était un imbécile, un manipulateur, un traître, un menteur, mais il était son frère. Contre cela, contre cet amour qui lui arrachait le cœur, il ne pouvait rien faire. La foudre le quitta. Ses doigts couverts de boue et d'herbe arrachée tremblaient encore. Thor se donna quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits, calmer sa respiration, puis se redressa, attrapa le sac de vivres qui avait pris une douche à ses côtés, et entreprit de retrouver son insupportable frangin.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour reconnaître à travers les robes des ténèbres les forêts d'Asgard qui entouraient auparavant le palais, et dans lesquelles ils avaient passé le plus clair de leur enfance. Les bois l'entouraient d'une fraîcheur familière, et chacun de ses mouvements soulevait une odeur différente d'herbe et de terre. Ses pas le menèrent inconsciemment aux abords d'un petit lac qui avait autrefois porté leurs premières explorations sous-marines. Loki avait même mis au point sa forme amphibie dans ces eaux, des années auparavant. Il s'assit contre un tronc d'arbre déraciné et observa sa blessure, le bout de ses bottes touchant presque la limite de l'eau. Sous la lumière des lunes, son sang paraissait presque noir.

La dague n'avait touché aucun organe vital. Le sang s'était arrêté de couler quelques secondes après qu'il ait retiré le fer, et Thor savait d'expérience que la coupure ne mettrait pas plus d'une semaine à cicatriser. Ce n'était après tout pas la première fois que Loki l'attaquait de la sorte. Il tenta de ravaler la boule de chagrin qui obstruait sa gorge. Il ne comprenait pas son frère.

Le reflet des étoiles dansait sur l'eau face à lui. Les nuages, comme sa colère, s'était évanouis. Seule resta l'amertume et la tristesse. Thor pensa bêtement que c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait seul, face à lui-même, sans royaume à mener, sans ennemi à terrasser, depuis la chute d'Asgard. Le regard moqueur des astres sur le lac lui fit tourner le regard. Sans Loki, que lui-restait-t-il ?

Son cœur se serra brusquement. Il avait identifié la cause de ses éclats de colère. Il n'avait plus rien, plus personne, plus aucune famille ... Si ce n'était son menteur de frère adoptif. L'espace d'un instant, il s'autorisa à repenser aux évènements des dernières semaines. Perdu dans la peur de voir son peuple annihilé, il n'avait pas eu le temps de pleurer son père. Ses mots d'adieu, adressés du fin fond d'une cellule de Sakaar, lui semblaient un bien mince hommage. Qu'aurait pensé Odin de sa décision de sacrifier leurs terres pour sauver leur peuple ? Etait-il fier de lui ? Festoyait-il au Valhalla à cette heure ? Comment pourrait-il être à la hauteur du roi qu'il avait été ?

Ses mots lui revinrent par fragments détachés. Une sœur. Son père lui avait caché l'existence de sa sœur durant des siècles, tout comme il avait caché à Loki ses véritables origines. Thor pensa à Hela, probablement perdue quelque part dans les ténèbres éternelles. Une sœur démoniaque et assoiffée de sang, qui disait tout tenir de son père. Comment Odin pouvait-il être à la fois l'être qu'elle décrivait, un tyran rêvant de conquêtes, et le père certes autoritaire mais aimant qui l'avait élevé ? Thor se morigéna intérieurement. Douter du Père de Toutes Choses était à la limite du blasphème. Mais au fond de lui, les deux images, comme deux faces d'une même pièce, ne parvenaient pas à fusionner.

La solution lui sauta soudain aux yeux. Frigga. C'était sa mère, cette déesse au cœur trop grand, qui avait transformé le roi. Il ne voyait pas d'autre possibilité. Odin ne leur avait jamais parlé de ses autres femmes, de sa vie avant Frigga. Thor serra les dents à son souvenir. Il revoyait encore Malekith enfoncer l'épée dans sa chair et fuir hors du château. Sa mère méritait tout le bonheur du monde, tout l'or des neuf royaumes, et au lieu de quoi, elle était tombée pour protéger une simple mortelle. Il retint les larmes de toutes ses forces. Elle n'aurait pas aimé le voir pleurer pour elle, trois ans après sa mort. Elle aurait aimé le voir grand, rayonnant, à la tête de la cité des dieux.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas la force, pas tout seul. Orphelin, lui souffla son esprit. Il était orphelin de mère, de père, et de royaume. Et ces trois disparitions étaient toutes de sa faute. Sa mère n'aurait jamais été tuée par Malekith s'il n'avait pas ramené Jane avec lui, insouciant et amoureux qu'il était alors. Son père ne serait jamais mort s'il n'avait pas évité Asgard pendant des années. Et il avait littéralement ordonné la destruction de sa cité.

Le peuple qui était parvenu à rejoindre le vaisseau faisait partie des chanceux, il le savait. Des centaines de citoyens avaient péri dans l'explosion ou sous les traits d'Hela. Thor pensa à ses amis. Volstagg. Hogun. Fandral. Le trio palatin, connu et admiré à travers les neuf royaumes pour ses exploits. Tombé au combat alors qu'il était coincé sur Sakaar, loin de tout, incapable de les protéger. Il pensa à Sif, perdue quelque part dans l'univers, probablement inconsciente que tout ce qu'elle aimait venait de disparaître. Il pensa à Mjönir, à son cœur d'étoile, broyé par les griffes d'Hela. Il pensa à tous ces visages familiers, à ces nourrices qui l'avaient élevé, à ces soldats qu'il avait menés.

Et il pensa à Loki, si proche et pourtant si loin de lui.

Il sursauta lorsqu'un bruissement chuinta dans le feuillage derrière-lui. Le jour approchait et les rayons du soleil jetaient sur la petite clairière des haillons orangés. Il se retourna prudemment, s'attendant à voir débarquer son frère ou un ennemi à foudroyer. Une biche. Une simple biche se tenait face à lui, à l'orée de la forêt, le regard noir et curieux. Ils se dévisagèrent tous deux de longs instants. Il y avait quelque chose de sacré chez elle, pensa Thor. Quelque chose de gracieux dans les courbes de son dos, sur le pelage brun qui s'éclaircissait autour de ses yeux. Quelque chose de divin sur ses sabots sombres plongés dans la terre. Le dieu leva doucement la main, mais la biche prit peur et se recula. Thor s'immobilisa. L'être sous ses yeux portait sur elle les échos d'une beauté sans nom, et il avait été idiot d'essayer de l'approcher. Elle était la magie à l'état pur.

 « Loki ? murmura-t-il. Loki, est-ce que c'est toi ? »

La biche s'enfuit à travers les arbres.   

Thor soupira. Voilà qu'il se mettait à voir son frère n'importe où. Ce n'était pas parce que le dieu était un métamorphe de talent qu'il allait soudain se décider de se transformer en biche pour venir l'observer. A ce rythme-là, il allait se retrouver à parler à des cailloux. Il imagina un instant son frère en petite pierre avec deux cornes dorées et manqua de pouffer. Il abandonna ses fantasmes derrière-lui et repartit à la recherche du dieu en question.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Lorsque le soir tomba de nouveau, Thor avait fait chou blanc. Loki ne voulait pas être retrouvé, semblait-il. Thor oscillait entre l'inquiétude et la colère. Ils étaient perdus au milieu d'un écho, par les Nornes ! Qui savait ce qui aurait pu arriver à son frère dans un environnement qui avait prouvé plusieurs fois par le passé qu'il pouvait être hostile et violent ?

Impatient et nerveux, il frappa contre les bûches du feu qui réchauffait ses pieds. Un bout de bois s'échappa du brasier et tomba quelques mètres plus loin, déversant ses flammes sur l'herbe aux alentours. Thor pesta et le ramassa, prêt à le jeter de nouveau dans le feu. Il s'interrompit soudainement. La branche n'était pas chaude et des lettres dorées brillaient au cœur de l'écorce.

 

_«  Je suis dans l'étang, au fond du jardin,_

_Je me cache au début de la nuit. »_

 

Bon sang, encore une énigme. Et cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas Loki pour la résoudre. Il tourna sur lui-même, cherchant en vain la silhouette d'un ennemi à combattre. Il préférait les monstres, lui. C'était plus simple et plus rapide que ces saloperies de questions allégoriques. S'il tombait un jour sur l'un de ces fichus dieux midgardiens, il allait passer un mauvais moment. L'énigme et ses mots tournaient dans sa tête. Dans l'étang, au fond du jardin ... Au début de la nuit ...  Et si c'était la biche, la réponse ? Après tout, elle lui était apparue au bord du lac et s'était enfuie ...

Il reposa le bout de bois. Hors de question de partir à la recherche de l'animal en pleine nuit, dans une forêt inconnue, et sans Loki. Thor se résigna à passer la nuit seul, l'esprit tournant autour des mots mystérieux. Il s'endormit en pensant à sa mère, à ses étreintes et ses mèches dorées. Elle devait rayonner sur tout le Valhalla, pensa-t-il avant de sombrer.

Une chaleur sur ses joues le réveilla le lendemain matin. Encore à moitié endormi, désorienté, il se pensa de retour à Asgard, sur le balcon de ses appartements. Le soleil tapait toujours fort contre ses fenêtres, irradiait le palais de sa splendeur et chauffait sa peau. Qu'il aimait s'accouder à la rambarde, fermer les yeux, et laisser les rayons caresser son visage. Ce n'était sûrement plus qu'une affaire de minutes avant qu'un page ne vienne tambouriner à sa porte, crier qu'il était en retard et que le Père de Toutes Choses le réclamait en salle de conseil. La dure réalité le gifla soudain. Asgard était en ruines, Odin avait rejoint Frigga, il était coincé dans un écho, et Loki l'avait trahi.

Il se massa le crâne et se força à se redresser. La douce illusion du soleil de son royaume disparut avec les derniers restes de sommeil. La forêt s'éveilla avec lui. Son sac n'avait pas bougé d'un iota à ses côtés, le feu s'était tari de lui-même pendant la nuit et l'étrange énigme était restée dans sa main. Au moins, il n'avait pas été attaqué ou volé par un mammifère quelconque. Les oiseaux chantaient au-dessus de sa tête, et l'air se réchauffait déjà. Il avait dû passer une bonne partie de la matinée endormi. Rassemblant ses affaires, il profita de la proximité du lac pour se rafraîchir les idées et décrasser sa peau dans les eaux fraîches. Il plissa les yeux face à son reflet. Les ondes déformaient ses traits et faisait danser son cache-œil sur son visage. Des cernes qui ressemblaient aux crevasses de Jötunheim creusaient ses pommettes et lui donnaient un air hanté qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Ses cheveux courts partaient dans tous les sens. Elle était loin, l'image grandiose de l'héritier du trône. Une part de lui regrettait les longues mèches blondes, la caresse réconfortante de ses tresses sur sa nuque. Mais d'un autre côté ... Il voulait changer. Il voulait prouver à son peuple, à son frère et à lui-même qu'il ne serait plus l'enfant gâté qu'il avait alors été. Et la perte de ses cheveux semblait un bon moyen de commencer à être cet homme. Transformer le corps pour transformer l'esprit, s'était-il dit.

Moqueusement, son regard fut attiré par la cicatrice noire qui dévorait son œil droit. Plus il voulait changer, et plus il ressemblait à son père. Son règne, comme une ombre inquiétante, planait au-dessus de lui, menaçait de l'engloutir. Il savait pertinemment qu'Odin n'avait pas toujours été un Roi juste, et qu'il lui était arrivé à de très nombreuses reprises de choisir le silence, les mensonges et la violence. Et pourtant, sa mort avait laissé dans son cœur un vide béant qu'il ne parvenait pas à combler. Il voulait blâmer, mais ne savait qu'aimer.

A l'autre bout du lac, la biche réapparut.

Cette fois-ci, Thor fut précautionneux. Il prit garde à ne faire aucun mouvement brusque lorsqu'il se rhabilla, et attendit sagement qu'elle vienne à lui.

 « Qu'attends-tu de moi ? chuchota-t-il lorsqu'elle ne se trouva plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui. »

Le bruissement du vent lui répondit. L'animal s'enfonça doucement parmi les arbres. Ses sabots glissaient entre les herbes avec une sensualité déconcertante. Thor saisit ses affaires et la suivit. Tous deux parcoururent ce qui sembla à Thor des kilomètres, avant de tomber sur une petite clairière à l'orée de la montagne. Le dieu du tonnerre, qui observait d'un air absent le dos de la biche et les mouvements de balancier de sa petite queue brune, s'immobilisa soudain. Il y avait une forme noire roulée en boule contre la paroi. Loki. La biche venait de le mener à Loki.

Il traversa la clairière d'un pas discret, et se sentit rassuré lorsqu'il vit que son frère était tout simplement endormi. La biche, restée entre les arbres, hocha la tête et disparut. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait donc ? Qu'il devait rester avec lui ? Thor s'assit à ses côtés, et fut surpris lorsque l'autre dieu ne se réveilla pas. Loki semblait plongé dans un sommeil profond, et Thor fut réticent à l'idée de le réveiller. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait pu dormir correctement depuis des lunes.

Il observa distraitement son frère dormir de longues minutes. Tout était si calme sans ses mots de serpent, sans ses mensonges et son regard de haine. Tout était si simple et pourtant si vide, sans Loki. Son estomac gronda. Thor entreprit de rallumer les cendres chaudes laissées par son frère et de faire dorer un des gibiers qu'il avait glissé dans leurs sacs. 

Ce fut l'odeur de la viande grillée qui réveilla Loki. Le dieu se tourna vers lui et entrouvrit un œil, le plus gros de son esprit encore enchevêtré dans les bras de Morphée. Un de ses sourcils se fronça, il referma son œil ... Et rouvrit subitement les deux yeux. La surprise le dressa sur ses jambes en un instant. Thor, resté près du feu, ne bougea pas et l'invita d'un geste à prendre place à ses côtés. Loki sembla tanguer de longues secondes, incertain d'avoir quitté le sommeil. Le silence s'installa jusqu'à ce qu'un gargouillement féroce ne force le dieu du chaos à accepter la proposition de son frère.

Ils partagèrent leur repas sans un mot, Loki lançant des regards furtifs à Thor par-dessus son aile de canard mort. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait prêt à ouvrir le dialogue. Thor craignait de se mettre à lui hurler dessus. Mais ils avaient besoin de crever l'abcès, de parler, de s'expliquer.

 « Je pense que nous devrions discuter, réitéra Thor. »

Il se revoyait encore prononcer ces mêmes mots sur Sakaar, en plein cœur de la bataille.

 « Et je ne suis toujours pas d'accord, répliqua son frère en posant l'os qu'il tenait entre les doigts.

— Loki ...

— Tu ne veux pas parler. Tu attends de moi un discours grandiloquent qui vante tes mérites et souligne mes erreurs, quelques larmes, une embrassade et des excuses.

— Ce n'est pas ...

— Non ? Alors qu'est-ce que c'est, hm ? »

Thor, pris de court, ne sut que répondre.

« Tu vois, tu ne sais même pas toi-même. Pas étonnant que tout le monde crève autour de toi, Odinson, si t'es même pas fichu de regarder la vérité en face. »

L'air lui échappa brusquement. Les mots de son frère avaient rarement été aussi violents. Il se sentit bouillonner. Quel culot avait-il, de lui parler des morts qu'il avait lui-même causées. Le but était clairement de le faire sortir de ses gongs, de lui donner une raison de l'insulter, de lui prouver qu'il ne connaissait que la violence comme réponse à ses questions muettes. Alors pour la première fois de sa vie, Thor choisit le silence. Il termina son repas sans un mot, sans un regard à Loki. Les premières minutes, son mutisme sembla amuser son frère.

Il plia ses affaires, nettoya le camp et se dirigea vers le lac. Loki soupira bruyamment mais le suivit. Il voulait retrouver la biche, sortir d'ici, et mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et son frère pour au moins un millénaire. Sur le trajet, l'autre dieu multiplia les piques, les remarques dégradantes et sifflantes. Il voulait le faire réagir. Thor serra les dents. Il n'obtiendrait plus rien de lui.

Arrivés aux abords du lac, Thor se mit à appeler la biche, ignorant toujours royalement son frère qui avait abandonné l'idée d'être purement méchant et se contentait de suivre le mouvement. Mais l'animal ne revint pas. Thor l'attendit trois longues heures, puis se décida à sortir de son sac l'étrange bout de bois. Il relut les mots de nombreuses fois, puis entreprit de chercher tous les animaux qui pouvaient correspondre à une telle description dans sa mémoire. Il en trouva quelques-uns, qu'il proposa aux eaux sombres, sans résultat.

 « Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi cites un bestiaire à ce lac, oui ?! s'énerva Loki à ses côtés. »

Thor ne lui jeta même pas un regard.

 « Dis quelque chose, ordonna-t-il d'un ton hargneux. »

Clairement, sa diva de frère commençait à se lasser d'avoir perdu son jouet et public préféré.

 « Mais dis quelque chose ! hurla-t-il soudain. »

Une nuée d'oiseaux s'envola de l'arbre le plus proche en toute hâte, effrayée. Loki lui arracha la branche des mains. Thor lutta pour ne pas le plaquer au sol et le gifler.

 « Eh mais ... Où tu as trouvé ce truc ? »

Il ne répondit rien.

 « Thor, sérieusement, répond-moi, moi aussi j'ai eu une énigme du genre. Hier soir, précisa-t-il, dans le feu. »

Cette fois-ci, le dieu du tonnerre tourna son regard vers lui. L'air de soulagement pur qui traversa le visage de Loki fit naître en lui une vague de culpabilité qu'il repoussa de toutes ses forces.

 « C'était quoi ? demanda-t-il. »

Loki, qui détaillait du regard la forme des lettres dans le bois, releva brusquement la tête.

 « Oh, me revoilà digne des nobles paroles de sa majesté ?

— L'énigme, balaya Thor. C'était quoi ? »

Son frère haussa les épaules.

 « Je ne m'en souviens plus. »

Thor ravala bravement sa colère, inspira un grand coup et se remit en marche. Il leur fallut à tous deux plus de trois heures pour retrouver l'emplacement du matin-même, et Loki se contenta de le regarder fouiller les restes du feu à la recherche de la branche. Lorsqu'il la trouva enfin, les lettres incandescentes s'effaçaient presque, mais il put toutefois lire :

 

_« On me voit deux fois dans l'année,_

_Une fois en automne, jamais en été. »_

 

Il tendit la bûche à Loki, qui rassembla leurs deux indices et résuma leur énigme :

 

_« Je suis dans l'étang, au fond du jardin._

_Je me cache au début de la nuit_

_On me voit deux fois dans l'année,_

_Une fois en automne, jamais en été  »_

 

Par les Nornes, s'ils sortaient vivants de ces épreuves, il allait probablement commettre quelques actions iconoclastes sur Midgard. Loki semblait aussi désemparé que lui.

 « Je ne saisis pas l'intérêt de nous faire deviner un animal quelconque. »

Pour la première fois de la journée, Thor acquiesça.

 « Peut-être qu'il y a un indice de plus, près du lac ? soumit-il sans grande conviction. »

Tous deux firent donc le trajet en sens inverse pour la seconde fois de la journée. Bien évidemment, aucun indice supplémentaire ne les attendait au bord des eaux. Seul le jour déclinant entre les cimes était visible à l'horizon. Thor pesta dans sa barbe. Sa frustration venait de se déporter de Loki aux dieux grecs. A ses côtés, son frère tenta de résumer la situation.

 « Nous avons eu chacun une partie de la question, fit-il en joignant de nouveau les deux bouts de bois. La biche est venue te chercher ce matin, et elle t'a menée à mon camp. Cela doit vouloir dire que tu as besoin de moi pour résoudre l'énigme.

— Ouais, besoin de ton cerveau surtout, puisqu'apriori même des échos de dieux crevés pensent que je suis un débile qui sait à peine lire, rumina Thor qui avait abandonné l'idée de rester mesuré. »

Loki lui lança un regard exaspéré, puis s'immobilisa. Il n'avait pas complètement tort. La différence majeure entre son frère et lui, c'était les mots. Thor avait toujours été un homme de cœur, de sentiments, jamais un homme de lettres. Dans ce domaine, Loki était son parfait miroir. Et si l'énigme nécessitait un homme de mots ? Derrière-lui, son frère râlait toujours. Loki se mit à bouger les lettres de l'énigme, à les permuter, proposer un autre ordre. Rien. Il lut la phrase à l'envers, à l'endroit, dans le désordre, et recommença. Il goûta chacun des mots différemment, à la recherche de la clé qu'il sentait si proche.

Thor cessa ses jérémiades et le regarda faire d'un air amusé. La scène parvint presque à lui tirer un sourire. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à rester en colère contre son frère ? C'était comme si, à chaque fois que sa rage se cristallisait et le poussait à souhaiter sa mort, l'univers le projetait de nouveau face à la force de l'affection qu'il ressentait pour lui. Loki s'était mis à faire les cent pas en récitant l'énigme sur différents tons.

 « On dirait que tu mâches les lettres, sourit Thor malgré lui au bout de quelques minutes.

— Que je mâche les lettres ? releva Loki, amusé par sa formulation. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Soudain, la bouche de Loki s'ouvrit en grand, et Thor vit défiler sur ses traits pléthore d'émotions qu'il n'avait plus lues sur son visage depuis des années. A la surprise succéda la joie puis la fierté. Il laissa échapper un grand cri de victoire et se rua sur son frère sans réfléchir, jetant ses bras autour de son cou. Thor accueillit l'accolade comme un perdu en mer reçoit une bouée, égaré quelque part entre liesse et stupéfaction. Loki se recula et saisit son poignet, un rire soulagé grelottant au fond de sa gorge.

 « Le N, cria-t-il à l'attention du lac. C'est la lettre N ! »

Sur la rive opposée, la biche réapparut. Thor avisa l'énigme. Au fond de l'éta _n_ g ... Bâtards de dieux grecs. Mais son sourire refusa de quitter ses lèvres. La main de Loki, restée dans la sienne, le serrait d'une poigne ferme. Une porte surgit face à eux et ils s'y engouffrèrent en toute hâte une fois leurs affaires rassemblées.

Derrière-eux, la biche poussa de son sabot d'airain une des dagues de Loki droit dans les eaux du lac. Elle coula et fut oubliée.

 

* * *

_Publié le 03/04/2018_


	6. Une marée de plumes

_Chapitre 5_  
**UNE MARÉE DE PLUMES**

* * *

  
   
La porte s'ouvrit sur une odeur fraîche d'iode et de mer. Tous deux manquèrent de déraper lorsqu'ils posèrent pied sur le bois visqueux du pont d'un navire. Thor se rattrapa à l'épaule de son frère qui faillit perdre l'équilibre et lui jeta un regard désabusé. Leurs sacs de vivres tombèrent à leur suite, suivis d'un bruit de bris de verre. Thor grimaça. Probablement l'une des bouteilles de liqueur qu'il avait ramené des cuisines. Ses poumons s'emplirent d'air salé. Après la fournaise de l'arène, la moiteur de la grotte et la chaleur des cuisines, les embruns étaient une bénédiction. Face à eux, l'océan étendait ses bras infinis et les embrassait de ses lèvres bleues. Aucune terre. Rien, rien sinon l'azur à perte de vue et la caresse humide du sel sur son visage. Ils étaient littéralement échoués au milieu de la mer. Au loin résonnaient des cris d'oiseaux qui ressemblaient fortement au rire des mouettes midgardiennes. A la couleur des eaux, qui tiraient vers l'indigo, le poids de ses bottes trouées contre le plancher et l'odeur presque safranée de la mer, Thor reconnut Vanaheim. 

  
Il avisa le bateau sur lequel ils avaient atterris. La galère, qui tenait plus du prestigieux bâtiment que de la petite chaloupe, mesurait facilement dans les cinquante mètres de long et les dix mètres de large. Les ornements dorés, la proue à tête de dragon hurleur et les armatures effilées du vaisseau lui firent froncer les sourcils. C'était un navire du règne de Bor, qui datait de la conquête de Vanaheim par son grand-père. Soit de plusieurs millénaires avant sa naissance. Il n'avait plus vu une telle embarcation depuis des siècles, leur armada ayant été décimée et brûlée lors d'une bataille particulièrement redoutable sur Muspelheim, bien avant qu'il ne puisse profiter de l'incroyable potentiel de tels navires.

  
«  _C'est un de tes souvenirs ?_ demanda-t-il à Loki ».  

  
Son frère hocha simplement la tête, blême. Thor le rejoignit en quelques enjambées, immédiatement inquiet. Qu'était donc ce souvenir que Loki lui avait caché ?

  
«  _C'était il y a longtemps,_ fit Loki lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en tirer sans un minimum d'explications, _une de mes brillantes idées n'a pas tourné comme je l'entendais et je me suis retrouvé_ _coincé en mer._ »

  
Quarante jours, dix-huit heures et vingt-sept minutes pour être exact. Il avait cru mourir un nombre incalculable de fois, harcelé par les monstres des eaux sombres, puis par la faim, la peur, le froid, la honte et les tempêtes. Personne n'avait jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé sur Vanaheim cette fois-là, pas même sa mère, qui l'avait vu revenir à Asgard tremblant et épuisé. Que l'écho les projette sur ce bateau, sur ce pont qu'il avait lutté pour oublier, n'était pas un très bon présage. Pour lui, les navires grandiloquents de Bor rimaient avec famine et humiliation.

  
Thor ouvrit la bouche, une myriade de questions au bord des lèvres, mais Loki le devança et proposa de faire un tour du navire pour trouver leur ennemi-énigme suivant. Le dieu du tonnerre n'insista pas, mais ne put se retenir de saisir brièvement l'épaule de son frère lorsque tous deux passèrent la porte des quartiers du capitaine. Ils s'armèrent en vitesse, prêts à toute forme de confrontation. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas à l'abri de tomber sur un second lion enragé ou une deuxième hydre infernale. Ou pire, une hydre enragée ou un lion infernal. Ou les deux en même temps.

  
Il s'avéra cependant que le bateau était désespérément vide. Chargé pour subvenir aux besoins d'un équipage d'une cinquantaine de matelots pendant au moins une semaine, mais vide d'hommes ou de monstres quelconques. Les deux frères dénichèrent une réserve monstrueuse de tonneaux dans les cales, tous semblant remplis de provisions, ce qui arracha à Loki un soupir de soulagement. Les quartiers du capitaine, quant à eux, débordant de draperies dorées et autres étoffes luxueuses, regorgeaient de petits bibelots qu'ils inspectèrent minutieusement. L'entreprise les occupa de longues heures. Chaque objet était devenu suspect ; Thor voyait dans les onguents de possibles poisons et Loki soupçonnait les livres de navigation d'être des clés de l'énigme. En ouvrant un tiroir, Thor délogea une garnison entière de blattes qu'il écrasa de son poing avec des cris satisfaits l'une après l'autre, persuadé de se trouver face à leur nouvel ennemi. Lorsqu'ils émergèrent des appartements et retournèrent sur le pont, l'air sentait la fin de journée et le soleil tombait à l'horizon, éclaboussant les vagues de rayons rosés. Des oiseaux blancs et gris étaient apparus sur le pont, croassant et caquetant avec joie. Les deux frères les dévisagèrent.

  
Les volatiles ressemblaient vaguement à des goélands midgardiens. Ils avaient le bec crochu d'un corbeau, les yeux perçants d'un aigle royal, et l'air de trouver la vue des deux dieux des plus réjouissantes. Sur leurs plumes blanches se dessinaient de longues traces grisâtres tombant jusqu'à leurs pattes rouge sang.

  
« _Loki ? demanda soudain Thor._

_— Mh ?_

_— Tu as combien de dagues ?_  »

  
Loki se détourna de l'oiseau le plus proche de lui, qu'il fixait avec curiosité. Il y avait une malice dans le regard jaune qui ne lui était pas étrangère. Thor avait les poings serrés et l'air prêt au combat. Loki fronça les sourcils et fit volte-face. Les volatiles avaient envahi le pont, perchés sur les bords du navire, les voiles, les tonneaux et les mâts. Ils devaient être au moins une centaine, et tous deux étaient encerclés. Ah, par la barbe de Bor, cela allait devenir compliqué.

  
« _Pas assez,_ souffla-t-il en réponse. »

  
Les deux frères s'étaient immobilisés, dos à dos, au centre du pont. Loki glissa une dague dans la paume de Thor derrière-lui. Au moins, se dit-il, ils avaient trouvé leur ennemi, cette fois-ci. Face à eux, les oiseaux se mirent soudain à ricaner, leurs becs orangés grands ouverts et les ailes battant l'air. Le mouvement surpris Loki qui se recula et bouscula son frère. Une dague fusa à sa droite, Thor le poussa sur le côté, et la lame se planta droit dans le ventre d'un goéland qui cessa immédiatement de crier. L'instant flotta. L'oiseau renvoya au dieu du tonnerre un regard outré, et explosa. Du sang verdâtre gicla droit sur la figure de son meurtrier. Les autres oiseaux se turent à leur tour et toisèrent Thor, resté immobile, une main levée, couvert d'un sang gluant et malodorant. Loki retint un gloussement. Ce n'était pas le moment, mais Thor offrait un sacré spectacle, ainsi barbouillé. Une goutte épaisse dégoulinait sur son sourcil qui tressautait, et menaçait de tomber sur le bord de ses lèvres. Il avait le nez impossiblement froncé et l'air d'avoir subi le pire outrage de son existence.

  
Les oiseaux restants leur foncèrent dessus.

  
Thor, aveuglé par le sang qui obstruait son œil valide, se rua à mains nues sur un oiseau et le manqua lamentablement, creusant de son poing un trou impressionnant dans le bois de la barrière. Loki se précipita à l'intérieur de la cabine, abandonnant son frère sur le pont. Les injures de Thor le suivirent, mais il les ignora. Il aurait juré qu'un des tonneaux gisant dans les cales contenait des couverts de cuisine. Et ils auraient tout à fait pu utiliser une bonne centaine de fourchettes et autres couteaux contre ces satanés goélands. Il fit sauter un couvercle d'un mouvement de poignet. Du poisson plongé dans du sel. Raté. Il plissa les narines et referma le tonneau. Un autre. Du riz. Un autre. Du vin. Un autre. Des patates. Un autre. De l'eau. Un autre. Victoire, des fourchettes d'argent.  Il attrapa le tonneau à bras le corps et se pressa sur le pont.

  
«  _Thor !_ hurla-t-il à son frère qui avait disparu sous une nuée de plumes. »

  
Le regard bleu apparut entre deux ailes et s'illumina en voyant les couverts entre les doigts de son frère. Loki n'hésita pas un instant de plus et visa droit sur l'oiseau qui se tenait le plus près de la tête de Thor. La fourchette se planta avec un affreux bruit de succion dans son ventre, l'oiseau cria, puis explosa. Cette fois-ci, Thor se prit la giclée de sang droit dans le nez. Loki s'arma à nouveau et envoya une giclée de couteaux sur les oiseaux alentours. Ils explosèrent tous comme de petits pétards et Thor disparut bientôt sous une coulée verdâtre qui sentait le soufre et le poisson pourri. Loki serra les dents pour s'empêcher de ricaner. Son frère offrait un spectacle des plus ridicules, couvert de sang et de plumes, l'air passablement outré.

  
« _Par les Nornes, qu'est-ce que ça SHLINGUE !_ pesta-t-il en s'extrayant de la marée gluante dans laquelle il était embourbé. »

  
C'était sans compter sur sa botte trouée qui dérapa sur une flaque particulièrement visqueuse et projeta sa jambe en l'air. Le reste de son corps suivit joyeusement et, avec une pirouette fort peu gracieuse, il se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air sur le plancher. Ses fesses claquèrent contre le bois. 

  
C'en fut trop pour Loki qui éclata de rire. Son frère lui renvoya un regard outré à travers le miasme ragoûtant qui lui coulait de la tête. Il en lâcha sa fourchette et fut obligé de s'appuyer contre le bord du bateau pour ne pas s'écrouler. La tête qu'il faisait ! Et cette gamelle ! Une véritable prouesse artistique ! Autour de lui, les oiseaux se joignirent à son fou-rire et s'écartèrent du dieu du tonnerre, resté, sonné, le derrière sur les planches. Il tenta de reprendre son souffle, en vain. Thor se redressa, dérapa à nouveau et manqua de retomber. Il s'immobilisa en position accroupie, les bras tendus en croix de chaque côté, cherchant un minimum de stabilité, et Loki s'étrangla sur l'air qu'il avait réussi à récupérer. Les oiseaux s'enfuirent pour de bon et disparurent à l'horizon. Thor parvint finalement à se hisser à nouveau sur ses jambes, dans un grand concert de bruits de succion et de borborygmes mouillés. Il croisa les bras face à son frère qui pleurait de rire sur le rebord du navire.

  
«  _C'est pas drôle,_ maugréa-t-il, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de redoubler les rires de Loki qui s'écarta de lui lorsqu'il se rapprocha.

 _—_ _Arrière ! Arrière ! Tu pues, mon frère !_  »

  
Thor changea de tactique et se rua sur lui. Il eut le temps de badigeonner l'épaule de Loki de sang gluant avant que celui-ci ne s'écarte vivement, râlant et pestant entre deux gloussements. Son frère en pleurait de rire et cherchait encore son souffle. Thor le poursuivit sur le pont, les deux mains tendues vers lui, les pieds glissant sur les flaques visqueuses à terre. Loki se retrouva très vite acculé dans un coin du navire. Il leva les mains en signe de soumission. Thor ne se laissa pas duper et se retourna brusquement, attrapant le véritable Loki qui se tenait derrière-lui et prêt à lui mettre un coup de pied dans le derrière pour le jeter à la mer. Son frère couina de surprise lorsqu'il le saisit par les hanches et le jeta dans l'embrassade la plus malodorante des neuf royaumes. Loki le repoussa sans douceur mais ne put s'arrêter de rire. Thor, qui avait gardé sa main agrippée à la tunique de son frère, dérapa à nouveau et tous deux chutèrent à terre. Cette fois-ci, le rire de Thor se mêla à celui de Loki.

  
Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants, ridicules et souillés de sang, riant aux éclats sur un bateau perdu en pleine mer. Thor ne put empêcher son cœur de se gonfler d'espoir et d'affection. Il y avait bien des siècles qu'il n'avait plus vu Loki pleurer de rire ainsi, jouer avec lui par franche camaraderie. Il y avait des millénaires qu'il n'avait plus pu faire rire son frère.

  
Il leur fallu dix bonnes minutes avant de pouvoir se calmer. Loki gloussait toujours lorsque Thor lui fit remarquer que les sales piafs avaient disparu du bateau. Le dieu de la discorde tourna sur lui-même, comme pour vérifier ses dires, essuya ses dernières larmes, et soupira.

  
«  _Je pense que les oiseaux n'étaient pas la véritable épreuve._

_— Encore un machin métaphorique, à tous les coups ..._

_— Symbolique,_ corrigea Loki.

_— Bein ça peut pas être symbolique et métaphorique ?_

_— Globalement s'il y a une portée métaphorique à te voir couvert d'un truc puant, je suis preneur_ , gloussa son frère. »

  
Thor lui tira la langue. Loki sourit. Cette fois-ci, son sourire monta jusqu'à ses yeux et peignit de petites pattes sur ses tempes. Thor le lui rendit. Par Odin, qu'il aimait cette saloperie de dieu du chaos. Et que son frère, son Loki, taquin, malicieux, espiègle et beaucoup trop futé pour son propre bien, lui avait manqué. Ils se laissèrent bercer par le sac et le ressac du bateau de longs instants, nageant dans un silence complice. L'air autour de son nez sentait le poisson pourri, le souffre et le sang, mais Thor ne s'en souciait guère. Il avait son frère.

  
Loki fut le premier à se redresser. Thor le regarda faire, peu motivé à être de nouveau projeté à terre. Plus aucun oiseau n'était visible à l'horizon et la nuit allait les happer dans ses robes sombres d'une minute à l'autre. Loki se pencha par-dessus le pont, scrutant les eaux noires. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait souhaité le faire plus tôt. Ils étaient après tout parfaitement conscients du genre de bêtes qui logeaient dans les mers de Vanaheim, et n'avaient que très peu envie de les rencontrer de plus près. Thor sut immédiatement quelle question allait poser son frère en le voyant passer sa tête par-dessus le bateau.

  
«  _Et s'il fallait plonger ?_  »

  
Il semblait presque regretter d'avoir à demander. Thor soupira dramatiquement. Il était prêt à parier que l'énigme ou leur ennemi suivant les attendait effectivement dans les eaux sombres. Il avisa les dernières lueurs du jour qui disparaissaient à l'horizon, englouties par les vagues noires, et sourit. Après tout ... ?

  
«  _Tu sais quoi petit frère_ , décréta-t-il en se redressant avec précaution, _on plongera demain. Ce soir toi et moi allons festoyer avec les vivres que nous trouverons sur ce bâtiment, boire et danser, prendre un BAIN, et profiter juste une fois de n'avoir rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre le matin._ »

  
Par les Nornes, ils avaient bien mérité un peu de repos. Loki haussa les sourcils, surpris et amusé. L'espace d'un instant, Thor crut qu'il allait renfiler son armure de pics et de cruauté, mais son frère pouffa à nouveau.

  
«  _Le bain n'est pas de refus, accepta-t-il simplement._ »

 

-.-.-.-

  
Il s'avéra que le navire semblait avoir été conçu pour des voyages de plaisance et non pour les grandes batailles. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers les cales, pouffant et dérapant sur le sang qui dégoulinait sur leur passage. Le premier tonneau que Loki ouvrit fut celui des poissons. Il fut expédié en quarantaine sur le pont. Le dieu en était à fouiller dans un placard à la recherche de coupes pour se servir du vin lorsque son frère l'appela de l'autre bout du navire.

  
Thor avait déniché d'énormes barils d'eau, qu'ils trainèrent et firent chauffer dans les cuisines avant de se plonger intégralement dedans. Loki, qui avait ramené de l'huile d'olive dans son sillage, parvint à faire croire à Thor qu'il s'agissait d'un savon importé de Midgard pendant une bonne trentaine de minutes avant que son frère ne comprenne la supercherie en le voyant glousser et ne lui verse le restant de la bouteille sur la tête. Loki pesta pour la forme et  retourna à son tonneau pour rincer ses cheveux. Les sous-vêtements de lin qu'il avait gardé lui collaient à la peau et il finit par s'en débarrasser, profitant d'un instant où son ours de frère avait plongé la tête dans l'eau pour se déshabiller et disparaître dans son propre tonneau. Son dos, ses bras, son torse et une bonne partie de ses cuisses étaient couverts de cicatrices, et s'il les voyait, Thor allait poser des questions. Beaucoup trop de questions, et Loki n'était pas prêt à avoir cette discussion.

  
Thor sourit lorsqu'il vit que son frère avait finalement cédé et ôté ses derniers vêtements. Il lui lança une barre de savon depuis son baril et Loki l'attrapa de justesse. L'eau tiède sentait le romarin, l'huile d'olive et la lavande. Le mélange d'odeur lui rappela leur enfance, lorsqu'ils jouaient encore tous deux avec les bulles des thermes d'Asgard et nécessitaient la vigilance constante de Frigga qui avait engagé plusieurs servantes pour les surveiller. Une giclée d'eau lui atterrit sur le visage et il se tourna vers Thor qui le fixait, accoudé dans son propre tonneau, à peine deux mètres plus loin, le regard innocent et un grand sourire déchirant son visage. L'eau ruisselait sur ses bras et avait emporté son cache-œil dans sa course.

  
«  _Tu es un enfant, Odinson._  »

  
L'eau gicla à nouveau et la guerre fut déclarée. Loki se prêta au jeu sans réfléchir, et se servit de sa magie pour arroser Thor depuis son propre tonneau. Finalement, après de longues minutes de chamailleries, ils s'arrêtèrent, à court d'eau, et Loki réalisa qu'il souriait toujours. Le bout de ses doigts commençait à se rider et il proposa à son frère d'aller goûter le vin des cales. Thor acquiesça avec joie et s'éjecta hors de son tonneau. Il détala, cul nul et ses pieds clapotant contre le plancher, jusqu'à la chambre du capitaine. L'espace d'un instant, Loki le revit à ses quatre siècles, baigné de la lumière de sa première jeunesse et de la découverte de son pouvoir. Il revint armé de deux grandes serviettes et en lança une sur la tête de son frère. Loki félicita intérieurement les goûts luxueux de Bor. La serviette était si grande qu'elle couvrait absolument tout son corps et lui permit de s'habiller magiquement avant que Thor n'ait le temps de voir la moindre cicatrice. Il eut à peine le temps de frictionner ses cheveux que son frère le tirait par le poignet à sa suite.

 

-.-.-.-.-

  
Le vin n'était pas extrêmement savoureux mais il plut à Thor qui se siffla à lui-seul un bon tiers de baril. Loki, lui, sirotait tranquillement sa chope, grignotant de l'autre main le pain qu'ils avaient trouvé dans les cuisines. Thor tenait très bien l'alcool, mais à ce rythme, il allait finir par ne plus se souvenir de la soirée le lendemain matin. L'idée fit sourire Loki. S'il était sûr que Thor ne se souviendrait de rien ...

  
Il parvint finalement à le convaincre d'avaler une miche de pain avec lui, qu'il aspira en quelques minutes avec une moitié de meule de fromage. Lorsque Loki dénicha un tonneau de pommes de terre, tous deux prirent le parti de faire un second service et de cuire les tubercules dans une grosse marmite.

  
Aux alentours d'une heure du matin si l'on en croyait la vieille horloge cabossée des cuisines, Thor apparut avec un luth trouvé dans une cale et entreprit de jouer de vieux airs guerriers. Loki, qui tenait à ses tympans, lui confisqua l'instrument. Cela n'empêcha pas Thor de chanter à tue-tête. Le dieu était tout à fait capable d'être musicien, mais l'alcool et l'euphorie semblaient lui donner envie de beugler plus qu'autre chose. Loki le laissa s'épuiser la voix, observant discrètement le luth resté entre ses mains. Le bois était verni, travaillé, les cordes encore bien tendues ... Et la musique le tentait.

  
Thor se tut dès l'instant où les premières notes résonnèrent dans la petite cabine. Les doigts de son frère avaient trouvé le chemin des cordes et il était penché sur l'instrument, concentré. Les joues de Loki, rougies par l'alcool et la chaleur, gagnèrent une teinte de pourpre supplémentaire lorsqu'il réalisa que Thor s'était assis sur un tonneau pour le regarder jouer. Il l'écouta en silence durant les deux premières minutes, puis se joignit à l'air bien connu. Ses doigts frappaient en rythme contre le bois du baril sous ses jambes, et sa tête se balançait doucement sur ses épaules. Enhardi par la réaction de son frère, Loki se mit à chanter.

 

* * *

 

 

> _[AMBIANCE PROPOSÉE >> <https://youtu.be/2BPILaMT50k> ]_

 

* * *

 

  
Thor sentit les larmes monter soudainement à ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais entendu son frère chanter. Des années durant, les dames de la Cour lui avaient vanté les talents de son frère, mais il n'avait jamais pu en être témoin. Loki, par peur d'être ridiculisé par ses amis ou par Thor lui-même, n'avait jamais élevé la voix en sa présence.

  
Alors Thor l'écouta de longues minutes, les yeux fermés, ses doigts battant le rythme inconsciemment. Les mots sacrés glissaient sur la voix de son frère, semblaient se faufiler jusqu'à la racine de l'univers. Timidement, il joignit sa voix à la sienne. L'hymne roula sur sa propre langue et il fut étonné d'entendre sa voix rauque mais stable malgré l'alcool qui bourdonnait à ses oreilles. Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de Loki. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vert. Ils chantèrent la gloire d'Yggdrasil et de leurs ancêtres durant de longues minutes. Loki faisait tourner la mélodie en boucle. Thor voulut arrêter l'univers, le cristalliser sur cet instant de félicité, se nicher dans les mots de son frère et y tisser sa chrysalide.

  
Ce fut Loki qui décida finalement d'interrompre la chanson et fit résonner les dernières notes. Thor rouvrit les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés et sourit à son frère.

  
«  _Je comprends pourquoi Mère louait tant tes talents de musicien,_ sourit-il. »

  
Loki ne semblait pas s'attendre à un tel compliment. Il rougit brusquement, expédia le luth à l'autre bout de la cabine, et disparut dans les cuisines, prétextant devoir surveiller la cuisson de la deuxième fournée de pommes de terre. Thor le laissa filer, chantonnant toujours dans sa barbe. Après tout, peut-être que ces étranges épreuves pourraient leur permettre de se réconcilier. Peut-être que les échos n'étaient pas si vicieux, que les dieux grecs pourraient les aider, ou du moins leur servir d'intermède avant qu'ils ne rejoignent la Terre. Il se massa le crâne et descendit du tonneau. Il avait peut-être un petit peu trop bu, certes. Le vin n'était même pas très bon. Il préférait l'hydromel. Peut-être pourrait-il récupérer un tonneau de vin pour Brunehilde ? pensa-t-il soudain. Cela aurait pu permettre à la jeune femme d'arrêter de taper dans ses réserves personnelles ... Il se resservit généreusement. Boarf, c'était pas SI mauvais ...

  
«  _Thor, mon frère, tu devrais aller te coucher,_ fit Loki qui était revenu avec une tranche de pain en main. »

  
Il sentit son visage s'éclairer en voyant son frère. Ouh, ça tapait, cet alcool, finalement. Il était fatigué, mais il y avait Loki, et tant que Loki ne dormirait pas, il ne dormirait pas non plus. Il attrapa son verre de vin et en avala une nouvelle gorgée. Le liquide chaud ne l'aida pas à rester éveillé. C'était vraiment nul, comme alcool. Son grand-père avait des goûts nazes. Lorsqu'il reconstruirait Asgard sur Midgard, il mettrait un point d'honneur à ce que tout son peuple ait du bon hydromel. C'était important, pour un royaume, l'alcool. Très important. Le sommeil, aussi, glissa son esprit. Oui, mais pas sans Loki, il avait dit !

  
«  _Tu es vraiment un enfant,_ soupira son frère. »

  
Moui, pensa son cerveau. Mais il restait le plus âgé, techniquement. Donc même s'il était immature, mathématiquement, Loki le serait toujours plus que lui. Même le dieu des mensonges ne pourrait rien faire contre la dure loi de la science !

  
«  _C'est pas de la science, tu as trop bu et tu es con._ »

  
Ah bon. Peut-être avait-il un peu bu, oui. Mais il tenait bien l'alcool ! Il était le dieu du tonnerre, il pouvait boire ! La main de Loki se glissa dans son dos et le poussa hors de la cabine. Il suivit le mouvement. Du tonnerre ! Il tenait l'alcool ... du tonnerre ! Il gloussa bêtement. Il fallait qu'il la retienne, celle-là.

  
«  _Non, vraiment, oublie-la._

 _— Mais Lokiiiiiiiiiii,_ geignit-il. »

  
Il fut poussé sur le lit sans ménagement et s'esclaffa lorsqu'il rebondit sur les coussins. Son grand-père n'avait pas que des goûts nazes, en fait. Ses lits étaient très bien. Très confortables. Très douillets, aussi. Loki le rejoignit et s'installa sous les couvertures à sa droite. Thor s'enfonça dans un oreiller et fronça les sourcils. Il porta une main à son œil aveugle. Ah, merde, il avait perdu son cache-œil.

  
« I _l est tombé dans ton tonneau de vin, je l'ai mis à sécher dans les cuisines. Dors maintenant,_ répondit Loki à ses côtés. »

  
Thor le remercia chaleureusement. Son frère s'était glissé sous les draps, dos à lui, et avait soufflé la bougie. Le lit tanguait, porté par le sac et le ressac du bateau. Le mouvement lui donnait curieusement envie d'éclater de rire. Il s'assit et accompagna le bateau.

  
«  _Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_ demanda Loki en se redressant. »

  
Thor profita qu'ils soient face à face pour le saisir contre lui et le faire tanguer au même rythme que le navire. Son frère se laissa faire mais roula des yeux.

  
«  _Je t'aime, mon Loki !_ »

  
Il y eut un moment de silence.

  
«  _Tu as vraiment trop bu._ »

  
Thor fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas très bien, il faisait sombre, mais le regard de son frère semblait un peu trop incertain, presque blessé. Est-ce qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui lui avait fait du mal ? Il allait leur exploser les entrailles. A qui est-ce qu'il devait botter le derrière ? Qui devait-il tuer ? Qui avait osé faire du mal à son frère ? Le divin éclair de Thor pourrait faire trembler leurs fesses, griller leurs enfants, et éventrer leurs ancêtres ! Ou peut-être pas dans cet ordre. Qu'importe, il les vaincrait tous !

  
« _Thor, je vais bien. Maintenant si tu veux me faire plaisir tu te couches et tu dors._  »

  
Il obtempéra. Le lit grinça sous son poids. Il grommela à Loki qu'il décapiterait sauvagement tous ceux qui oseraient lever la main sur lui. L'autre dieu pouffa et le couvrit en réponse, l'air de ne pas du tout le prendre au sérieux. Thor insista. Il avait la foudre à présent, tout le temps, il pourrait le protéger à chaque instant !

  
«  _Par les Nornes, tais-toi et dors !_ râla Loki en lui secouant l'épaule. »

  
Thor sourit et colla son dos au sien. La chaleur qui lui parvint le rassura et il ferma les yeux. Loki était là. Tout pourrait s'arranger. Ils pouvaient se retrouver. Le sommeil l'attrapa sans prévenir et il s'endormit avec l'impression d'avoir à nouveau trois siècles et tous les rêves du monde à sa portée.

  
-.-.-.-

  
Lorsque Loki se réveilla le lendemain matin, le soleil était déjà levé depuis quelques heures et la mer les berçait gaiement. Il fut étonné de ne pas avoir été tiré du lit plus tôt. Il avait dormi d'une traite, plongé dans une délicieuse torpeur, sans cauchemar. Habituellement, il ne parvenait pas vraiment à dormir plus de cinq heures d'affilée sans être réveillé par des sueurs froides, la sensation de la main de Thanos sur sa nuque ou le souvenir mordant de l'empreinte du Tesseract. Il se frotta les yeux, et se tourna vers Thor qui ronflait paisiblement à ses côtés. Leur soirée lui revint en mémoire. Il s'autorisa un bref instant d'affection pour son idiot de frère, et entreprit de s'extirper du lit. Une main s'accrocha à son poignet et le retint. Il se tourna vers Thor qui avait toujours le visage enfoncé dans un oreiller et l'air à moitié endormi.

  
«  _Trop tôt,_ maugréa-t-il. _r'dors-toi._ »

  
Loki, habitué à l'attitude de Thor en décuve, obéit et retourna sous la chaleur des couvertures. Un dieu du tonnerre avec un tel mal de crâne avait le coup facile, et il ne tenait pas à voir la foudre fendre leur navire en deux. Et puis après tout, il était mieux là pour réfléchir à un moyen de prendre avantage de leur situation. Au moins, il faisait chaud, le lit était confortable, les draps sentaient le romarin et il était bien ...

  
Il se réveilla en sursaut trois heures plus tard lorsque Thor fit malencontreusement tomber une bouteille qui s'éclata sur le plancher. L'instant flotta. Il toisa son frère, l'air penaud, qui mettait en bouteille un tonneau complet de vin et s'était interrompu dans sa tâche, un bras levé et l'air d'avoir été surpris dans la salle des coffres.

  
«  _Quelle heure il est ?_ demanda-t-il, la voix rauque et le cœur battant à toute allure.

 _—_ _Pas loin de deux heures de l'après-midi._

 _— Deux heures de l'après-midi ?!_ »

  
Thor l'avait laissé dormir tout ce temps ? Loki s'éjecta du lit immédiatement.

  
«  _Tu as trouvé l'ennemi ? L'énigme ?_ demanda-t-il à son frère qui nettoyait les bris de verre du bout de sa botte trouée. 

 _— Je n'ai pas plongé,_ répondit Thor. _Je t'attendais._  

 _—_ _Il fallait me réveiller !_

 _—_ _Tu cauchemardais pas, et tu avais l'air épuisé ..._ contra son frère. »

  
Loki se massa les yeux. Ils perdaient du temps inutilement. Il passa devant son frère, attrapa une miche de pain et tira le dieu sur le pont.  Quelques oiseaux étaient revenus et dévisagèrent avec envie la nourriture dans la main de Loki, qui les chassa d'un revers de poignet. Hors de question de se salir de nouveau à essayer de tuer ces bestioles. Thor entreprit de délasser sa tunique, et enleva ses chaussures, prêt à plonger. Loki le regarda faire.

  
« _Tu ne veux pas que j'y aille ?_ »

  
Après tout, c'était lui le métamorphe qui possédait une forme amphibie, pas son frère.

  
« _Tu plongeras si les saletés qui vivent dans cette flotte décident de venir goûter mes muscles,_ fit Thor. »

  
Il se retrouva en simples braies et monta sur le rebord du navire. Loki le regarda aviser l'ondulation tranquille de la mer, l'eau sous ses pieds. Il sauta. Loki se rua au bord du navire, la tête penchée par-dessus bord. Son frère, quelques mètres plus bas, lui renvoya un grand sourire.

  
« _Même qu'elle est bonne !_ cria-t-il. »

  
Loki roula des yeux. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il disparaisse dans les eaux sombres, happé par un monstre quelconque. Au lieu de quoi, le dieu du tonnerre barbotait tranquillement autour du navire.

  
«  _Je vais faire un tour du bateau,_ prévint-il avec un grand geste de bras. _S'il se passe quoi que ce_ _soit, dis-le moi !_ »

  
Loki hocha la tête, peu rassuré. Il n'y avait RIEN sur le bateau. L'énigme était forcément dans l'eau, et son frère était beaucoup trop détendu. Un oiseau se posa à sa droite et réclama du pain. Il le chassa et suivit Thor qui nageait vers la poupe du navire.

  
« _Essaie de plonger ?_ soumit-il à son frère. »

  
Thor obéit et disparut quelques instants sous l'eau. Le cœur de Loki martelait ses oreilles. Son frère réapparut.

  
« _Je vois rien !_ hurla Thor, les eaux sont trop sombres ! _Et y'a rien autour du bateau !_  »

  
Loki pesta dans sa barbe. Thor replongea. Qu'étaient-ils censés faire ? S'il se souvenait des épreuves grecques correctement, ils devaient avoir affaire à des oiseaux, mais ceux-ci leur avait prouvé la veille qu'ils ne détenaient pas la clé de leur énigme. Peut-être la réponse était-elle gravée sur le bateau ? Il cria à Thor d'observer la coque du navire. L'oiseau à ses côtés lui mordit les doigts. Il pesta et envoya le reste de sa miche de pain à la mer. Le goéland, trop heureux, plongea pour récupérer son dû.

  
«  _LOKI ! LOKI !_ hurla soudain son frère, _LES OISEAUX ! IL Y A UN MESSAGE DANS_ _L'EAU ! ''SI CELA CACHE ... !''_  ».

  
Loki s'immobilisa. C'était donc bien les oiseaux ! Il courut dans les appartements du capitaine chercher de la nourriture et du parchemin. Il fallait NOURRIR les volatiles, pas les tuer. Bâtards de dieux grecs, pensa-t-il avec amertume. Nourrir des piafs. Aussitôt revenu sur le pont, les goélands se posèrent autour de lui. Il lança tour à tour des bouts de pain dans l'eau, et nota scrupuleusement les dires de son frère qui plongeait en même temps que les animaux.

  
« . _.. PASSER !_ cria Thor. »

  
Loki nota le mot et avisa le parchemin. Cela faisait une phrase, mais peu compréhensible. Il leur manquait sûrement encore un élément. Il retourna au bord du navire et chercha Thor. Son frère avait disparu de la surface.

  
«  _THOR ?_  »

  
Le silence lui répondit. Un oiseau ricana derrière-lui. Il fronça les sourcils. Thor ne remontait pas. Les vagues virèrent au gris sombre.

  
Soudain, le tonnerre gronda au-dessus de sa tête. Un éclair fusa droit dans la mer et se perdit lamentablement à sa surface. Loki jura, tourna sur lui-même, lâcha le pain et ses notes, saisit une dague et sauta par-dessus bord.

  
L'eau fraîche lui fouetta le visage et il lui fallut une demi-seconde de battement avant de reprendre ses esprits et appeler à lui sa forme marine. Immédiatement, les eaux s'éclaircirent à sa vue, il sentit ses pieds fusionner en une longue queue d'émeraude et ses branchies lui apportèrent une oxygène bienvenue. Le tonnerre gronda une fois de plus au-dessus de sa tête. Un éclair saisissant projeta sa lumière face à lui. Il y avait une énorme forme noire quelques mètres plus bas. Sans réfléchir, il fonça vers elle, battant des nageoires à toute allure. Il distinguait Thor, dont les pupilles brillaient de foudre, qui tenait ouverte à la seule force de ses mains une immense gueule cernée de crocs de la taille de ses bras. Loki frissonna. Il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps sous cette forme, et son frère allait très vite manquer d'air. La magie fut au bout de ses doigts instinctivement. Elle gifla le monstre d'une grande claque verte. Il y eut un grand cri qui fit trembler l'océan.

  
Thor s'extirpa de la mâchoire géante et se recula. Loki, arrivé à sa hauteur, enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, et poussa fort sur sa magie. L'énorme bête sous leurs pieds comprit qu'ils risquaient de lui échapper et referma sa mâchoire à quelques centimètres de leurs jambes. Loki paniqua. Sa nageoire caudale fendit la mer à toute allure et les fit remonter à la surface. Ils surgirent hors de l'eau et s'écrasèrent sur le pont du navire.

  
L'air ne lui parvenait plus. L'air ne venait plus. L'air, l'air, l'air ! Il suffoqua, tentant de rendre à son corps ses poumons et sa forme terrestre. Finalement, sa longue queue disparut et il se retrouva à nouveau sous son apparence habituelle, tremblant et trempé, mais enfin capable de respirer. Le pont sous ses yeux était imprégné. Et les eaux étaient teintées de sang.

  
Loki se tourna vers son frère, qui avait atterri quelques mètres plus loin. Un immense croc de la bête était resté planté dans sa cuisse et se dressait bêtement vers le ciel. Thor nageait dans son propre sang, le visage déformé par une grimace de douleur. En quelques secondes, Loki fut à ses côtés, une main serrée sur le croc, et l'autre sur sa jambe blessée. Il lui fallait absolument retirer l'immense crochet immédiatement. Certains monstres de Vanaheim étaient venimeux et il ne tenait pas à prendre le risque de voir Thor s'effondrer dans deux minutes.

  
«  _A trois, je tire,_ prévint-il. » 

  
Thor serra les dents et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière.

  
«  _Un ..._ »

  
Il tira. Le croc partit et le sang suivit. Loki recouvrit immédiatement la plaie béante de ses deux mains, arrachant un feulement de douleur à son frère. Le contact avec sa magie n'allait probablement pas être plus agréable. Il ferma les yeux et chercha au loin ses pouvoirs de guérison, qu'il n'avait plus utilisés depuis de nombreuses années sur une autre personne que lui-même. Enfin, la force gicla de ses mains et fondit droit dans la cuisse de son frère qui gémit mais ne se débattit pas. La plaie se referma lentement, les chairs serpentant les unes sur les autres. C'était trop long, paniqua Loki. Thor perdait encore beaucoup trop de sang, il devait faire plus vite ! Il poussa plus fort et sentit la magie puiser dans ses propres réserves. Le monde tourna, mais il tint bon.

  
«  _Loki, Loki, arrête,_ geignit Thor lorsqu'il remarqua la pâleur inquiétante de son visage. »

  
Loki continua. La plaie était presque refermée. Il pouvait le faire. Lui aussi pouvait sauver son frère.

  
«  _Ça finira de guérir tout seul, ça va aller,_ insista Thor qui sentait la douleur s'effacer au loin. »

  
Loki l'ignora. Il blêmissait à vue d'œil et s'était mis à trembler.

  
«  _LOKI !_  »

  
Cette fois-ci, il s'arrêta. Thor avisa sa blessure, presque entièrement guérie, et l'état de son frère, pâle comme Hel, qui se releva soudain et se précipita sur le pont pour vomir par-dessus bord. Thor se dressa sur ses jambes à son tour, déséquilibré par la douleur qui habitait encore par frissons sa cuisse droite, attrapa la couverture qu'il avait posée le matin même sur un tonneau, et rejoignit Loki. Il l'enroula dans la laine comme un burrito midgardien et se mit à le frictionner fermement. Son frère s'essuya rageusement la bouche, l'air toujours sacrément retourné. Sa magie devait avoir attaqué son propre organisme en retour.

  
«  _Débrouille-toi pour ne plus te blesser,_ marmonna-t-il en serrant la couverture contre son corps tremblant, _parce que je ne le referai pas._ »

  
Thor sourit, le remercia et lui tendit la main. Pour une fois, Loki accepta de se laisser relever, et s'adossa à la porte de la cabine une fois redressé. Son frère récupéra ses notes et les lui tendit.

  
« _Tu penses qu'on a tout ? Que l'énigme est complète ? Ou bien est-ce qu'il fallait tuer l'autre_ _machin ?_

 _— Je ne pense pas,_ jugea Loki. _On se trompait en tuant les piafs, je ne vois pas pourquoi il faudrait_ _le tuer lui._  »

  
Thor acquiesça. Cela faisait sens. Il lut à voix haute la phrase rassemblée sous ses yeux :

  
_« Si cela cache, ce n'est que pour mieux révéler,_

 _Cela bloque autant que cela permet de passer_ »

  
Cette énigme, en revanche, n'en faisait pas.

  
« _Une porte,_ fit Loki à ses côtés. _C'est une porte._ »

  
Il avait l'air extrêmement sûr de lui. Rien ne se passa. Loki protesta vivement. Thor relut les deux lignes, sourcils froncés, ignorant son frère qui se mit à insulter les dieux grecs. La réponse de Loki semblait cohérente, pourtant ... Peut-être était-ce quelque chose de plus bête, de plus évident ?

  
«  _Et si c'était un rideau ? Une boîte ? Un garde d'Asgard ? Une jarre de vin ?_ »

  
Loki se tourna vers lui. Il reprenait doucement des couleurs mais avait toujours l'air maladif, serré dans sa couverture de laine et grelottant sur le pont.

  
« _Autant les deux premiers faisaient sens, mais alors le reste ..._  »

  
Thor ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et entreprit de lister tous les objets qui lui passèrent par la tête. Loki glissa sur le sol et le regarda faire, amusé, frottant ses paumes l'une contre l'autre pour se réchauffer. Au bout de quelques minutes, le dieu du tonnerre entreprit de lire l'énigme à l'envers, compter les syllabes, mélanger les lettres.

  
« _Ça doit être un truc tout bête,_ fit Loki en fixant ses notes. »

  
Après tout, les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées jusqu'à présent n'avaient pas été véritablement difficiles, mais nécessitaient simplement qu'ils coopèrent.

  
Thor se mit à réfléchir à voix haute.

  
«  _Attends, on reprend. C'est un truc fait pour révéler un autre truc. Ou du moins fait pour révéler_ _quelque chose qui habituellement est caché, donc un truc qui permet de suggérer plus que de_ _montrer et ..._ »

  
Il s'interrompit. Fit une moue étrange, ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Loki haussa un sourcil, la curiosité piquée à vif.

  
« _Qu'allais-tu dire, mon frère ?_

_— Rien du tout._

_— Dieu des mensonges, tu te souviens ? Crache le morceau._ »

  
Thor rougit. Loki n'en fut que plus intrigué. Il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où il avait vu son frère véritablement embarrassé.

  
«  _C'est un truc que Jane a dit une fois,_ bredouilla-t-il, _enfin qu'elle m'avait expliqué, disons, parce_ _que j'avais déchiré un truc, ça l'a énervée, enfin c'était pour la déshabiller et comme ces foutus_ _tissus midgardiens tiennent rien forcément ça s'est pété, mais comme le but était quand même bien_ _de la déshabiller j'avais pas compris ... Enfin j'avais bien compris comment la déshabiller hein, c'est_ _pas ce que je veux dire, mais juste il y avait cette dentelle bizarre qui rentrait dans ses ..._

 _— Thor,_ coupa Loki dont le second sourcil avait rejoint le premier, haut sur son front. »

  
Oh, par tous les dieux, il n'allait jamais l'oublier, celle-là.

  
«  _C'était un genre de sous vêtement,_ reprit son frère, _soit disant qui devait suggérer mais ne pas_ _montrer, et cacher pour mieux révéler, justement. C'était écrit comme ça sur l'étiquette._ »

  
Loki, abasourdi, se trouva à cours de mots l'espace d'un instant. Thor enchaîna :

  
«  _Du coup peut être que c'est ça qu'il faut trouver ? Enfin pas celui de Jane spécifiquement, mais le_ _générique de ce machin ?_ »

  
Silence, à nouveau.

  
« _Tu es en train de proposer comme solution à cette énigme, « lingerie sexy midgardienne », je ne_ _rêve pas ?_  »

  
Thor osa enfin jeter un regard à son frère, qui faisait la moue pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

  
«  _Oh, va te faire foutre._ »

  
Loki éclata d'un rire franc. Thor se demanda un instant qu'il était capable de rire sincèrement d'autre chose que de lui, puis sourit devant l'absurdité de leur situation. Après tout, ils étaient bien coincés dans un écho grec ! Sa proposition faisait autant de sens que leur situation actuelle !

  
«  _Oh par les cornes de Bor, mon frère, tu es vraiment exceptionnel quand tu t'y mets,_ pouffa Loki, _et tu mérites tellement mieux que cette midgardienne._ »

  
Thor se tourna vers lui. Il n'avait pas entendu d'ironie. Loki riait toujours. L'aveu semblait lui avoir échappé, et lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il rosit à son tour.

  
«  _Merci, p'tit frère._  »

  
Loki se retrouva pressé sous son bras, la main d'ours de son frère emmêlant ses cheveux. Il le repoussa sans ménagement, mais le sourire de Thor ne le quitta pas.

 

-.-.-.-

 

  
Ils se résolurent finalement à passer une seconde nuit sur le bateau. Loki rassembla leurs provisions et profita des tonneaux dans les cales pour compléter les sacs qu'ils avaient ramenés des cuisines de Nidavellir. Il suivit Thor dans les quartiers du capitaine mais refusa de le laisser dormir avant d'avoir inspecté sa blessure. La chair avait cicatrisé correctement, mais la violence de l'impact avait veiné sa peau de marques bleutées et un hématome impressionnant commençait à virer au jaune sur le haut de sa cuisse. Loki profita de l'occasion pour vérifier l'état de son œil aveugle. Thor, assis au bord du lit, l'air fatigué mais serein, le laissa retirer son cache-œil et observer son orbite vide. Les doigts de Loki étaient frais sur sa peau, et incroyablement précautionneux. Il sentait le sel, le romarin, la mer, et cette odeur qu'il avait toujours nommée maison.

  
« _Dis, Loki ?_

_— Mh ? répondit son frère, concentré sur la magie qu'il déployait autour de ses doigts._

_— Et si la réponse à l'énigme, c'était l'énigme elle-même ?_  »

  
Thor ouvrit les yeux, tombant sur le regard de son frère. Il ouvrit la bouche, l'air passablement confus. Derrière-eux, une porte apparut.

 

* * *

 

_Publié le 06/04/2018_


	7. Le décaèdre

_Chapitre 6_

**LE DECAEDRE**

 

* * *

 

 

            Loki resta interloqué, une main toujours posée sur l'épaule de son frère, l'espace d'une grosse minute. Thor venait de trouver la réponse à une énigme métaphorique, l'air de rien, comme s'il n'avait pas passé des siècles à rejeter toute sorte de jeux de lettres et d'esprit. L'énigme elle-même. Ce qui n'était fait que pour mieux révéler la vérité, c'était l'énigme. Thor remarqua soudain la porte et rugit de fierté. Loki retint un soupir. Oh, par les Nornes, il allait en entendre parler pendant des siècles. Divin Thor, dieu des énigmes, divin Thor, battant son frère en trouvant la réponse avant lui, divin Thor, incapable de modestie ... Tous deux rassemblèrent leurs affaires, Thor renonça finalement à embarquer avec lui un tonneau de vin, et ils passèrent la porte. Loki glissa dans sa poche le parchemin sur lequel il avait noté l'énigme. Après tout, le mystère le plus important restait la véritable raison de leur projection dans l'écho, et il était bien déterminé à percer ce secret au plus vite. Avec ou sans l'aide de son frère.

            Une fois l'arche passée, il fut immédiatement frappé par un sentiment de familiarité qui dépassait de loin les sensations fuyantes de déjà-vu que déclenchaient les épreuves. A sa droite, Thor laissa échapper un « oh » perdu entre l'étonnement et l'amertume. Ils étaient chez eux. A Asgard, dans les Grandes Halles. Là où ils avaient grandi, ri, bu, mangé, festoyé, pensé avec vanité dominer l'univers. Là où ils avaient comploté l'un contre l'autre, où ils s'étaient disputés et séparés tant de fois. Là où ils s'étaient réconciliés la première fois, autour de la flamme éternelle. Là où tout avait commencé pour eux. Ils étaient chez eux, mais Asgard n'était plus.

            L'exubérance des dorures et ornements leur sembla soudain bien vaine. Que valait tout cet or, toute cette richesse, réduite à une projection fantomatique ? Que signifiait leur histoire, leurs belles conquêtes, leurs grands discours, à présent que tout était en cendres ? Etaient-ils encore des dieux, chassés de leur propre royaume ? Loki rejoignit son frère, dont le regard s'était perdu à l'horizon, quelque part entre les monts brumeux. Il y avait dans l'œil de Thor une douleur sourde, un deuil titanesque. Un instant, Loki maudit les dieux grecs qui les avaient renvoyés dans le palais, rouvrant des plaies encore saignantes. Thor était un roi dont la première décision avait été la destruction de leur royaume. Il pouvait concevoir sans difficulté les doutes et les regrets de son frère. Tous deux contemplèrent leur ancienne ville en silence de longues minutes, détaillant chaque dôme, chaque vaisseau, chaque cime qu'ils apercevaient depuis le haut du palais. Tout n'était plus que souvenir, et pourtant, tout semblait si vrai, si grand. Tout semblait encore si vivant.

            Loki le poussa à s'arracher des fenêtres et le tira à sa suite. Tous deux explorèrent le palais en silence. Seul le bruit de leurs bottes claquant sur les dalles résonnait contre les murs d'or. L'écho n'avait que l'apparence d'Asgard. Tout ce qui faisait son corps, son cœur, son éclat ... Etait réduit à une fade illusion. Seuls au milieu de l'immense couloir, les deux princes se sentaient comme des soldats de plomb dans une minuscule boîte de métal. Inconsistants. Asgard était une cité d'opulence, de richesses, d'arts et de gloire. Ce couloir n'était pas Asgard. Rien qu'une ridicule enveloppe vide de toute âme. Le silence tombait sur leurs épaules comme une lourde armure de fer. Il y avait tout, mais il n'y avait rien. L'écho sonnait faux. Loki laissa échapper un ricanement lorsqu'il se retrouva face à la grande Halle en ouvrant une porte censée mener à la tourelle ouest. Les dieux grecs n'avaient même pas reproduit un tiers du palais. Ils n'avaient accès qu'à la grande salle, à quelques quartiers des membres de la Cour, et aux cuisines de la tour Est. Un instant, Loki regretta que les bibliothèques ne leur soient pas accessibles ; après tout, il aurait ainsi pu sauver quelques reliefs de leur histoire, de leur littérature et de leurs arts ... Encore une chose qu'ils avaient perdue à jamais, réalisa-t-il. Les traces de leur passé, les vestiges de leurs erreurs, les témoins de leurs victoires. Anéanties. Le brasier de Ragnarök n'avait laissé derrière lui aucune relique, et l'idée lui serrait les tripes. Il n'y avait plus que leurs souvenirs comme mémoires.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?_ demanda Thor. »

Loki sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Son frère avait la voix rauque et la mâchoire serrée. Il suivit son regard. Au centre des Halles Célestes dans lesquelles ils venaient de remettre pied, se dressait un grand bloc de pierre sombre. L'étrange monolithe était érigé en plein cœur de la salle, coupant de ses angles bruts l'arrondi des voûtes d'or qui l'entouraient. Une grosse brique. Au milieu des halles sacrées. Décidément, il allait avoir une petite discussion avec les divinités midgardiennes à leur arrivée sur Terre. Ou du moins avec un de leurs derniers fidèles. Thor dégaina son épée et Loki suivit le mouvement par réflexe. Ils en venaient à craindre un tas de pierre. Quels princes, par les Nornes, quel courage, et quelle vaillance ! railla-t-il intérieurement. L'élite d'Asgard, en garde face à un caillou !

En s'approchant, tous deux purent distinguer des lettres d'or sculptées dans le marbre noir, aux côtés de gravures équestres rappelant la conquête de Vanaheim :

 

_« Pour me respecter, il faut me donner._

_Pour me donner, il faut m'avoir. »_

 

Ils échangèrent un regard.

 _—_ _Le choix,_ fit Loki.

 _—_ _La confiance,_ fit Thor.

Leurs voix se mêlèrent et le monolithe s'illumina. Il se brisa en deux en son centre, et s'ouvrit comme une coquille pour laisser apparaître un étrange globe scintillant. Loki recula, méfiant. Thor, bien évidemment, abandonna toute idée de prudence et tendit la main directement face à l'orbe. Son frère eut à peine le temps de réagir qu'il avait déjà saisi l'étrange objet dans sa main. Aussitôt, le pavé de marbre disparut et seul resta, serré au creux de la paume du dieu du tonnerre, un décaèdre d'argent.

Thor avisa de plus près la chose restée dans sa main. De la taille d'une orange, le polyèdre déployait sous leurs yeux ses dix faces d'argent, chacune ornée d'un mot scintillant. Il le fit rouler entre ses doigts, curieux. Pour une pièce de métal, elle était étonnamment légère. Loki à ses côtés se pencha pour l'observer à son tour. La question muette qui brûla ses lèvres fit soupirer Thor. Apriori, ils étaient aussi perdus l'un que l'autre. Il avait bêtement espéré que les épreuves redeviendraient de simples combats et que les énigmes infernales seraient terminées. Apriori, l'écho en avait décidé autrement. Mais quel était l'intérêt de les acculer avec des devinettes ? Que cherchait exactement à leur faire accomplir l'écho ?

«  _Je peux ?_ »

Thor ne fut que trop heureux de transmettre l'étrange polyèdre à son frère, qui en inspecta chaque gravure avec la minutie d'un horloger. Les sourcils froncés, une ombre de concentration barrant son visage, il fit tourner l'objet sur lui-même.

«  _Qu'est-ce qu'on est censés faire avec ?_  »

Loki haussa les épaules. Sur chaque face du décaèdre brillait un mot. Au total, il y en avait dix :

 

_« ACCEPTER – ALLIER – CRAINDRA – ÉCOUTER – IDÉALISERA_

_IGNORE – JOUE – PROMETTRONT – REGRETTAIT – RENIAIT »_

 

Thor fronça les sourcils lorsque Loki les lut un à un. Quelle était cette supercherie ? Cela ne faisait même pas une phrase ! C'étaient juste des termes, lancés pêle-mêle, sans aucune forme de sens ! Qu'étaient-ils censés en faire ? Les réciter ? Les rassembler ? Peut-être manquait-il un manuel, des explications, une clause supplémentaire ... Il inspecta les alentours. Aucune énigme n'était apparue sur les dalles. Il vérifia tout de même les cuisines et les appartements les plus proches. Rien. Leur épreuve tenait dans la paume de Loki, semblait-il, et se réduisait à dix mots crachés par un vieux bloc de métal. Formidable.

«  _Tu y comprends quelque chose ?_ s'enquit-il. »

Son frère scrutait l'objet comme si celui-ci contenait à lui seul la clé de tout l'univers. Peut-être n'était-ce pas complètement faux, d'ailleurs. Loki ne répondit rien, concentré sur le décaèdre. Thor soupira et lâcha l'affaire, résigné à le laisser percer ce mystère. Lui, ça le dépassait complètement, cette histoire. Il voulait bien répondre à des énigmes de base, celles avec des PHRASES et un minimum de sens, si cela signifiait sortir plus vite de cette prison fantomatique, mais chercher la clé entre les mots n'était pas son domaine. Il voulait bien faire un effort, mais quand ça restait compréhensible.

Thor entreprit de cataloguer tous les objets présents autour d'eux, autant pour s'occuper l'esprit que par espoir de tomber sur un indice. Après tout, la technique avait plus ou moins porté ses fruits dans les cuisines de Nidavellir. Seulement, à Asgard, les livres n'étaient pas gardés dans cette aile, et la seule chose qu'il put trouver ressemblant de près ou de loin à un manuel fut un rouleau de vieux parchemins pendu dans un des quartiers de soldats, tous complètements vierges. Persuadé que le papier allait se noircir d'encre d'une seconde à l'autre, Thor l'emporta avec lui.

Au milieu des halles, son frère tenait toujours le décaèdre et s'était assis sur la rangée de marches les séparant de la grande esplanade. Thor le rejoignit, et lui montra le parchemin. Loki haussa les épaules et retourna à son inspection. Thor roula les feuilles et les glissa dans sa poche. Il était persuadé que cela leur serait utile en temps et en heure.

«  _Peut-être que ce n'est pas l'énigme, mais seulement un outil,_ fit-il au bout de quelques minutes de silence à contempler le dieu réfléchir. »

Loki haussa un sourcil. Thor lui prit le décaèdre des doigts et le lança de toutes ses forces contre une colonne. L'objet percuta la pierre avec un « GLONG » retentissant et retomba, indemne, sur le sol. Loki roula des yeux et retourna chercher le décaèdre, adressant à son frère un regard de profond dépit. Ça valait le coup d'essayer, se dit-il. Thor le surprit même, quelques minutes plus tard, à se servir de l'objet comme d'un dé à jouer, sans plus de succès.

Le dieu du tonnerre se mit à tourner en rond dans le palais. Il fallait qu'il garde l'esprit occupé, sinon il allait se mettre à déprimer, à regretter chaque brique, chaque colonne, à penser à tout ce qu'ils venaient de perdre. Dieux, qu'il haïssait ce fichu écho. N'aurait-il pas pu les envoyer sur un royaume quelconque, au fin fond d'un désert de Vanaheim, dans un château d'Alfheim ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils tombent à Asgard, en plein cœur du palais ? 

Il s'affala contre un mur et la fatigue le saisit sans prévenir. Il se souvint soudain qu'il faisait nuit sur le bateau lorsque tous deux avaient trouvé la réponse à leur précédente énigme, et il en avait oublié le sommeil qui poussait fort contre ses paupières. A présent, bercé malgré-lui par la présence familière du palais, son corps réclamait du repos à grands cris.

«  _Loki,_ maugréa-t-il en se forçant à se relever. »

Son frère tourna à peine la tête.

«  _Viens, on va dormir, on réfléchira mieux à tout ça demain ..._ »

Un instant, Loki le dévisagea comme s'il venait de proposer la chose la plus aberrante au monde. Puis, finalement, il se détourna du décaèdre et sembla prendre conscience de la fatigue qui tirait ses propres muscles. Tous deux se séparèrent, chacun se dirigeant vers une suite, et Thor ne put s'empêcher de noter que Loki était parti avec le polyèdre en main. Il se força à faire taire ses doutes. Peut-être était-ce aussi son attitude de vigilance constante qui entretenait entre eux cette animosité insatiable ... L'épisode des cuisines lui revint en tête malgré lui. Et si Loki avait déjà trouvé la réponse à l'énigme, et profitait de la nuit pour l'abandonner dans l'écho ? Après tout, il s'était révélé capable d'une telle trahison à peine quelques jours plus tôt ...

Il ferma la porte de ses quartiers provisoires derrière-lui et se força à laisser ses doutes dans le couloir. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi vif d'esprit que son frère, mais si leurs cinq premières expériences dans l'écho lui avaient bien appris une chose, c'était qu'ils étaient testés tous les deux. Pas seulement en tant que roi et prince, mais aussi en tant qu'équipe, que tandem. Et curieusement, il ne pensait pas que les dieux laissent son frère s'échapper seul. Thor retira sa tunique d'un geste las, lançant mollement ses braies sur le lit. Bon sang, l'écho sentait même comme Asgard. C'était une illusion si convaincante, si douce, qu'une part de lui voulait s'y laisser prendre.

Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bain adjacente qui se révéla être un concentré presque honteux de luxe et d'opulence. Dire que seulement quelques jours plus tôt, il se réjouissait de pouvoir se baigner dans un tonneau. Un grand miroir de plein pied attrapa son regard. Par les Nornes, il avait vraiment une tête de martyr. Les cernes qu'il avait observées dans les eaux du lac semblaient avoir doublé de volume sous ses yeux, et son regard bleu n'avait plus l'ardeur qu'il possédait autrefois, lorsqu'il pouvait déambuler dans le palais avec comme seule préoccupation la gloire des combats et la fierté du Père de Toutes Choses. Il n'y avait plus dans ses yeux que le triste poids de la couronne, la marque brûlante du fer de la succession qui lui avait arraché un œil. Il ressemblait tant à Odin, ainsi. Hanté par ses choix et ses erreurs, à moitié aveuglé par ses sentiments ... Il retira son cache-œil. Sa cicatrice était nette, noire, et scindait son visage en deux comme une épée funeste. Le destin avait un drôle de sens de l'humour.

Thor s'observa de longs instants, nu face à son reflet, épuisé devant son image, cherchant en vain le regard de celui qu'il avait été. Son corps était couvert de cicatrices, et il ne parvenait plus à en être fier. Quelques années plus tôt, il aurait pavané, récité les aventures derrière chaque blessure. A présent, il voyait les traces de ses pillages. Il contemplait les marques de ses meurtres. Toutes ses victimes n'avaient pas toujours été légitimes, et il le savait. Le sang, les combats, l'allégresse des batailles étaient une partie de lui et le seraient probablement toujours. Mais il ne s'y réduisait plus. Au fond de lui, il y avait désormais un fœtus de roi qui demandait à sortir, à éclore, et qu'il ne savait comment accueillir.

Ses doigts frôlèrent la peau encore sensible de sa cuisse. La chair violacée guérissait à grande vitesse, mais une marque en forme de croissant avait imprimé sa peau à tout jamais. Un instant, il regretta de ne pas avoir tué le monstre des eaux. Quelles armes il aurait pu forger avec de tels crocs, quelle armure il aurait pu tirer de sa peau d'écailles ! Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres sans qu'il ne le remarque. Une fois de plus, il devait sa vie au dieu de la malice, et il emporterait avec lui le souvenir de son geste. Quoi que puisse dire Loki, quoi qu'il puisse faire, quelque part dans sa chair, dans son cœur, nichait le réflexe de sauver son frère. Avant toute haine, toute rancœur, il y avait en lui cet instinct presque animal, presque brutal, de se ruer face au danger pour le tirer hors des bras de la mort. Peut-être y avait-il en Loki une forme de jalousie, se dit-il soudain. Une envie d'être le seul à pouvoir toucher, blesser, tuer. Thor aurait juste préféré voir en lui un ami plutôt qu'un ennemi, un confident plutôt qu'un opposant.

Il s'extirpa de la salle de bain après avoir passé de longues minutes à piquer du nez dans la baignoire de marbre, et tomba mollement sur le lit. Il rebondit sur les coussins et laissa échapper un grognement. C'était presque trop moelleux, après pratiquement une semaine passée à dormir sur des pierres, de la terre, des racines et le vieux matelas grinçant du capitaine. C'était trop familier pour être confortable, bien trop loin de l'odeur de fuel de leur vaisseau, bien trop faux. Bien trop alléchant, surtout, de se laisser y croire quelques minutes. Rien qu'une nuit, se dit-il. Rien qu'une nuit, et il se souviendrait au matin. Rien qu'une nuit, ça n'engageait à rien.

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

La journée du lendemain fut un véritable désastre. Les deux frères s'étaient rejoints aux aurores dans la grande salle, peinant tous deux à trouver le sommeil et bien décidés à percer à jour l'énigme du décaèdre. Cependant, l'étrange objet résistait à toutes les tentatives de Loki, qui, écœuré par ce qu'il considérait comme sa propre incompétence, finit par confier le polyèdre à Thor qui se retrouva sans trop savoir quoi en faire alors que le jour déclinait. La première heure, il tenta vraiment de s'intéresser aux mots, à l'énigme, à l'incompréhensible logique midgardienne. Puis, lorsque la nuit tomba, il abandonna l'idée et se mit à se servir de l'objet à toutes les fins possibles et imaginables. Le décaèdre fut ainsi baigné, brûlé, gelé, fracassé, électrifié, projeté sur les murs, caressé, embrassé, insulté, adoré, et finalement abandonné dans un coin de la pièce.

Tous deux partirent se coucher avec un goût amer de défaite sur la langue. Le lendemain se trouva sous les mêmes auspices, et lorsque Thor ferma la porte de ses quartiers derrière-lui, la frustration de son frère semblait coller à sa peau. Il commençait à devenir fou, enfermé dans cette dimension, coincé entre les barreaux dorés de ce faux-Asgard qui le tentait un peu trop. Il avait besoin d'action, de combats, de sang, de gloire, par les Nornes ! Et l'énigme était incompréhensible. Un ramassis de verbes emmêlés les uns aux autres avec une logique qui leur échappait complètement. Ce soir-là, Thor passa pratiquement une heure à masser ses muscles avec une huile dénichée dans la salle de bain avant de parvenir à calmer la fièvre qui lui donnait envie de tout casser.

Le troisième jour, la rage prit le pas sur toutes ses belles résolutions de patience et Thor détruisit une petite centaine de colonnes. Loki le regarda passer ses nerfs sur les pierres, la mâchoire serrée et l'air sombre. Les briques se reconstituèrent d'elles-mêmes et Thor, las, les regarda reprendre leur forme les bras ballants, perdu entre l'envie de commettre un meurtre et celle de fondre en larmes en riant. Il devenait fou. Heureusement que le palais était complètement vide, se dit-il en début d'après-midi lorsqu'il surprit l'étincelle meurtrière qui gisait dans les yeux verts de son frère. Il était persuadé que le moindre être vivant qui aurait croisé la route du dieu aurait fini annihilé en quelques secondes. Mais il n'y avait rien dans cet écho, rien ! Pas même un lapin, pas même un corbeau, pas même une mouche ! Rien ! Curieusement, Loki ne semblait pas enclin à transférer sa frustration sur lui, et ce simple fait le rendait plus que curieux. Après tout, tous deux avaient pris, au cours des années, la mauvaise habitude de cristalliser entre eux les tensions qui régnaient dans leurs cœurs. Adolescents, la plupart de leurs querelles ne se déclenchaient d'ailleurs qu'à cause de prises de bec subsidiaires, alors que Thor était contrarié par un combat, que Loki ne réussissait pas à maîtriser un sortilège ... Leurs disputes de jeunes adultes n'étaient apparues que bien plus tard, à l'époque où Thor criait encore son nom avec la foule, pris dans le vertige de la gloire et du triomphe, et où Loki avait appris à manier le poison des mots avec tout son talent.

Ce soir-là, Thor se laissa tomber sur les marches qui séparaient l'esplanade du couloir, les yeux tournés vers les étoiles qui brillaient à l'horizon. Loki, assis dans l'autre sens, tournait le dos à la cité et aux astres, courbé sur lui-même, tout entier tendu vers l'énigme entre ses doigts. Persuadé depuis quelques heures que le décaèdre réagissait au toucher, le dieu tentait depuis lors d'effleurer les mots tour à tour du bout du doigt. Leurs épaules se touchèrent, et le silence s'installa. Thor, pour une fois, le laissa faire et se contenta d'écouter le rythme de leurs souffles, les pulsations tranquilles de la cité autour d'eux. C'était cela, qu'il manquait à l'écho. Le battement du cœur d'Asgard. Thor ne le sentait plus tonner à côté du sien. Il y avait un vide à sa place. Un trou de plus.

«  _Dis, Loki ?_  »

Un «  _mh_ » désintéressé lui répondit. Thor reprit :

« _Et si l'écho ne nous libérait jamais ?_ »

Il releva la tête.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'y as pas pensé, murmura Thor, soudain perplexe de la manière dont les mots lui avaient échappé. On est à Asgard. On est chez nous. Ce serait si simple de se laisser couler, de se laisser aller et de rester ici. »

Cette fois-ci, Loki se recula du décaèdre.

«  _Comprends-tu ce que je voyais sur Sakaar, à présent ?_ »

Thor hocha la tête. La facilité. Sur Sakaar comme dans l'écho, il aurait été si simple de tourner le regard, prétendre ne pas voir. Laisser son peuple le croire mort, léguer à Heimdall le soin de veiller sur leurs vies. Il aurait été si simple pour eux de se laisser attraper par le temps, de vivre et mourir dans l'écho sans jamais avoir à subir la géhenne qui leur était promise. Cela aurait été si simple. De croire quelques temps qu'ils n'étaient plus princes, qu'un royaume ne reposait pas sur leurs épaules, qu'ils n'avaient pas entre les mains les vies de centaines des leurs, la responsabilité de protéger chacune de leurs âmes et d'assurer à leurs enfants le futur le plus clair possible. Cela aurait été si simple, que Thor ne pouvait même pas l'envisager. Le rêver comme un fantasme n'aidait en rien, comprit-il. Cela ne faisait que soulever des possibles, là où il aurait dû considérer leur présent.

«  _Il faut que l'on parvienne à comprendre ce que l'écho attend de nous, au-delà de toutes ces petites devinettes,_ dit soudain Loki. »

Il tenait le décaèdre dans sa main comme une relique maudite. Thor tourna son regard vers les étoiles. Y avait-il seulement un sens à tout cela, au-delà de la succession infernale des épreuves ? Trouveraient-ils une morale en s'échappant, sortiraient-ils par hasard, par expérience, par bonté d'un ancien dieu oublié ? Devaient-ils gagner, vaincre, ou survire ?

Sa tête tomba sur l'épaule de Loki qui se raidit mais ne se recula pas. Il était épuisé. Il voulait rentrer. Il voulait pouvoir établir une cité qu'il pourrait de nouveau appeler maison. Il voulait pouvoir exister avec autant d'insouciance qu'auparavant, rire et combattre sans se préoccuper du temps. Il ne voulait toujours pas régner.

«  _Tu penses qu'un jour, je pourrais être un bon roi ?_ se surprit-il à murmurer aux étoiles. »

Sous sa joue, l'épaule de Loki s'affaissa légèrement.

«  _Je suis trop impulsif_ , enchaîna Thor qui ne contrôlait plus ses mots, _je sais que j'aime trop le combat pour être un roi paisible, que je préfère l'insouciance au pouvoir, que je suis égoïste et que je ne réfléchis pas assez à ce que je fais. Et j'aime trop la gloire et la victoire. Mais est-ce que tu penses que ça mettra notre peuple en danger, de me laisser régner ? Qu'un jour je me retrouverais à la place de Père, à dire la paix et faire la guerre ?_ »

Loki se recula légèrement. La tête de Thor roula sur son épaule et atterrit au creux de sa clavicule. Sa tunique sentait le cuir et l'huile de romarin.

«  _Tu es déjà un bon roi,_ souffla doucement Loki. »

Thor laissa échapper un petit rire triste et sans humour. Il n'en croyait pas un seul mot.

« _J'ai détruit notre royaume._

_— Asgard n'est pas un endroit ..._

_— ... C'est un peuple, je sais,_ coupa-t-il. _Mais c'est facile de voir les choses ainsi et d'oublier ce que l'on vient de perdre._  »

Un instant, il crut que la main droite de Loki, qui avait lâché le décaèdre, se poserait sur son avant-bras en signe de réconfort, mais le dieu se ravisa.

«  _On pourra tout reconstruire,_ reprit Loki. _Ça prendra des années, et certes cela dépendra de ce que l'on trouvera sur Midgard, mais la cité d'Asgard n'est pas perdue. Thor, Asgard, c'est toi._ »

Thor serra les dents et repoussa les larmes qui menaçaient de monter dans ses yeux.

«  _Je ne te dis pas que cela se fera sans heurts, qu'on ne regrettera pas le Palais et nos habitudes, mais avec le temps, je sais que tu trouveras le moyen de donner à notre peuple une ville digne de lui et de sa foi en toi. Regarde ce que tu leur as déjà offert ..._

_— Un vaisseau volé ?_

_— Un espoir de renouveau,_ contra Loki. _Tu as choisi de sacrifier pour eux tout ce que tu aimais, de renoncer à ton propre confort pour tenter de leur offrir autre chose, ailleurs. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'ils t'ont suivi ? Aucun d'entre eux ne serait resté si j'avais été le seul à les sauver. Cela fait des années qu'ils croient en ta gloire et ta loyauté, malgré ton arrogance, tes idées foireuses et tes escapades un peu trop fréquentes sur Midgard. Quand il s'agit d'Asgard, Thor, il y a toujours une partie de toi qui veille sur eux, même quand tu fais n'importe quoi. Tu es déjà un bon roi, parce que ton peuple croit en toi et que tu donnerais tout pour être digne de cette foi-là_. »

Thor rouvrit les yeux. Les étoiles face à lui nageaient dans un brouillard humide.

«  _C'est pour cela qu'Odin a toujours cru en toi. Parce qu'il y a cette flamme en toi._  »

Il sourit tristement contre le cuir vert à l'entente du nom de son père.

«  _Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir besoin d'être réconforté, mon frère. Il était ton père aussi._

 _— Je ne suis pas ..._ commença Loki dont la voix s'était raffermie.

— _Je me fiche d'où tu viens, d'où il t'a récupéré,_ coupa Thor en saisissant son avant-bras entre ses doigts. _Tu es mon sang, Loki. Et tu as perdu autant que moi ces dernières années._  »

Loki ferma les yeux à son tour. Pour une fois, il ne protesta pas. Quelques heures plus tôt, il se serait défendu corps et âme contre Thor, luttant contre le nom de ce père qui n'était pas le sien, qui avait détruit sa vie avec ses mensonges, réduit son cœur à la haine. L'image de Frigga se dessina dans sa mémoire. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Deux frères qui ne partageaient ni sang ni monde, mais qui ne pouvaient oublier les siècles passés aux côtés de l'autre. Thor renifla peu glorieusement contre son épaule. Loki ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer, malgré toute la rage que le nom d'Odin réveillait en lui, malgré toute la peur et la douleur qui l'accompagnait à chaque souffle. Ils étaient orphelins.

« _La dernière chose que j'ai dite à Frigga,_ avoua soudain Loki, _est qu'elle n'était pas ma mère._  »

Thor serra son bras dans sa main.

«  _Elle savait mieux que quiconque que tu peux dire de sacrés conneries quand tu es bouleversé._  »

Loki tenta un sourire qui se transforma en grimace. Thor, resté niché sur son épaule, n'en vit rien. Des mots pulsaient contre la barrière de ses lèvres. L'image du Tesseract volé dans le Commodore apparut sur sa langue, mais il la repoussa. Il renvoya au fond de son cœur des années d'amertume et ne garda que trois mots.

«  _Elle me manque._ »

L'aveu, à peine plus fort qu'un murmure, déstabilisa Thor plus que de raison. Il serra fort la peau restée sous la sienne, et posa son autre main au creux de ses omoplates. La position était loin d'être confortable, mais il craignait que toute tentative de prendre son frère dans une véritable embrassade ne se solde par le retour du sarcasme et de l'indifférence. Il n'avait jamais entendu Loki parler ainsi de ses sentiments, sans cri, sans haine, sans volonté de briser, manipuler, ou juste se venger. D'un instant à l'autre, le dieu allait disparaître. Le cuir tiède sous sa joue allait s'éloigner, Loki éclater de ce rire jaune qu'il haïssait tant, et Thor se retrouverait avec l'écho d'un frère qu'il ne comprenait plus.

Mais Loki ne partit pas. Son épaule se soulevait et s'abaissait au même rythme que son souffle. Loki était là. Solide, tangible, réel contre lui. Alors pendant quelques instants, Thor y crut. Il rêva qu'il pourrait s'appuyer sur lui à l'avenir, que rien de tout cela n'était un mensonge, et qu'il pourrait enfin vivre avec un égal, un ami, un confident. Il se laissa y croire, et aima cet instant.

Soudain, son frère sursauta sous son menton et surprit Thor qui se cogna contre l'os pointu de sa clavicule. Il se tourna entièrement vers lui.

«  _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_  »

Les mains du dieu étaient crispées sur le décaèdre. Le mot « ÉCOUTER » brillait d'une étrange lueur dorée, et semblait vibrer entre les mains de Loki. Tous deux échangèrent un regard. Les joues de Thor étaient encore humides et les yeux verts de son frère débordaient de larmes mal contenues. Ils s'essuyèrent tous deux le visage d'un revers de bras.

«  _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_ bredouilla Thor en touchant à son tour le mot doré. »

Loki posa l'objet entre ses mains et fila chercher ses notes, restées posées sur une table non loin. Il revint s'assoir en tailleur face à son frère, qui remarqua que le terme « ÉCOUTER » avait été rangé dans la colonne des trois infinitifs. Loki s'était servi des parchemins pour trier les verbes par temps, puis par modes et par personnes. Une idée germa dans la tête du dieu du tonnerre.

«  _Est-ce que c'est ... Parce qu'on a parlé ?_  »

Loki ne répondit rien, les doigts retraçant les boucles noires des verbes qu'il avait recopiés sur le papier.

«  _Est-ce que je suis censé me vider de mes larmes sur ton épaule pour qu'on sorte de cette épreuve ?_ plaisanta-t-il, à moitié rassuré. 

— _Ce sont des dieux grecs, ils ne peuvent pas être si tordus,_ contra Loki. _Mais tu ... Mais peut-être qu'il y a une leçon à retenir._  »

Le dieu retint de justesse la suite de sa phrase. _Mais tu peux rester sur mon épaule._ Thor le scruta et sourit. S'il n'était pas lui-même un sorcier des plus compétents, Loki aurait à cet instant juré que son frère avait entendu la fin de sa pensée.

Thor jeta un œil au tableau. Loki avait regroupé les termes REGRETTAIT et RENIAIT dans la colonne des verbes passés, IGNORE et JOUE dans ceux au présent, CRAINDRA, IDÉALISERA et PROMETTRONT dans ceux au futur, et ACCEPTER, ALLIER et ÉCOUTER dans une autre colonne intitulée « infinitifs ».

« _Et si c'était un code de conduite ?_ proposa-t-il. »

Loki fronça les sourcils. Thor pointa du doigt la colonne « PASSÉ » tracée par la plume fine de son frère.

«  _Il reniait et regrettait au passé ... Le passé,_ corrigea-t-il. »

Il posa ensuite son doigt sur la colonne PRÉSENT.

« _Il joue et ignore le présent_. »

Puis, enfin, pointant la colonne FUTUR :

«  _Et il craindra et idéalisera le futur._  »

Les doigts de Loki poussèrent les siens sur le papier.

« _Et si ce n'était pas un code de conduite, mais tout l'inverse ?_ dit-il en forçant les mots à se mélanger sur le parchemin.  _Une description de ce qu'il ne faut pas faire ?_ »

L'encre obéit sagement et se déplaça sous sa main.

«  _Et du coup, ce qui faudrait faire ..._ reprit Loki en désignant la colonne des infinitifs, _ce serait_ ... _Accepter au passé, écouter au présent, et allier au futur ?_  »

Il tourna le décaèdre entre ses doigts. Thor laissa échapper un cri.

«  _J'ai compris !_ »

La réalisation tomba au même moment dans les yeux de Loki. Il venait de comprendre à son tour. Thor désigna PROMETTRONT et l'ajouta à sa combinaison.

« _Ils promettront d'accepter le passé, d'écouter le présent, et de s'allier pour le futur,_ déclama-t-il. »

Sur le décaèdre, tous les mots s'illuminèrent, mais aucun ne disparut.

« _Bein ?_ s'offusqua Thor, _c'est pas résolu ?_ »  

Loki saisit sa main dans la sienne et poussa son regard dans le sien. L'éclat vert pénétra jusque dans ses os et le fit frissonner. Il sentit le décaèdre tomber sur leurs paumes.

« _Il te manquait simplement un élément, mon frère._  »

Thor baissa les yeux et avisa le décaèdre. Le métal était chaud sous ses doigts.

«  _Tu regrettes le passé, ignore le présent et idéalise le futur,_ fit Loki. »

Les mots REGRETTAIT, IGNORE et IDÉALISERA disparurent du décaèdre.

«  _Je renie le passé, me joue du présent et crains le futur,_ continua le dieu. »

De nouveau, les mots s'effacèrent. Thor comprit pour de bon.

«  _Je te promets d'accepter le passé_

 _— De t'écouter à présent,_ interféra Thor.

— _Et de m'allier à toi pour le futur,_ termina Loki. »

Les derniers mots s'envolèrent. Le décaèdre disparut. Leurs mains se retrouvèrent l'une dans l'autre et se serrèrent. Les deux frères échangèrent un sourire.

«  _On est des génies,_ fit Thor. »

Loki pouffa malgré lui. Derrière eux, sur un mur du palais, une porte venait de s'ouvrir.

 


	8. Taureau aux cornes de glace

   
 

_Chapitre 7_

**LE TAUREAU AUX CORNES DE GLACE**

 

* * *

 

 

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Thor qui insista pour qu'ils remplissent des sacs de vivres et de couvertures avant de passer la voûte. Si son frère avait bel et bien raison, ils n'étaient qu'à la moitié de leurs épreuves, et le décaèdre maudit venait de leur prouver qu'ils risquaient parfois de passer des journées entières à résoudre l'énigme qui leur était proposée. Par les Nornes, il ne serait pas dit que le divin Thor serait mort de faim dans une vieille arène miteuse ! Il surprit même Loki en train de glisser dans son sac quelques flacons d'huiles et autres savons asgardiens. Il sourit en coin et prétendit ne rien avoir remarqué. Finalement, après quelques minutes de battement et un sachet de cacao rajouté à la dernière seconde, tous deux franchirent la porte.

Le premier réflexe de Thor fut de resserrer les pans de sa cape contre ses bras. La température venait de chuter d'au moins cinquante degrés. Le choc thermique lui donna mal à la tête et il regretta immédiatement la tiédeur d'Asgard. L'air sentait la neige, le froid et la montagne. Il releva les yeux.

Jötunheim.

La nuit enveloppait le royaume d'un manteau d'azur sombre, qui donnait à la neige des teintes bleutées hypnotisantes. Sous les rayons des lunes, les cristaux ressemblaient à une mer de saphirs. Thor dégaina la dague qu'il avait glissée à sa ceinture. À son souvenir, la faune de la planète n'était pas très accueillante. Jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient croisé personne dans l'écho, qui semblait déterminé à réduire au maximum leurs contacts humains. Et Thor ne s'en plaignait pas, mais ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'un revirement de situation. Après tout, la dernière fois qu'il avait mis pied à Jötunheim, il avait exécuté un certain nombre de soldats, déclenché un joli miasme diplomatique, et n'avait pas spécialement envie de se retrouver nez à nez avec l'écho de Laufey ou d'un quelconque autre Géant des Glaces. Derrière-lui, Loki laissa échapper une flopée de jurons en reconnaissant le royaume et Thor, qui s'était retourné, s'immobilisa. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, l'ouvrit de nouveau et perdit ses mots.  

Loki lui renvoya un regard perplexe. Soit son frère venait de se lancer dans une imitation de carpe particulièrement réussie, soit il manquait quelque chose. Il se retourna, persuadé qu'il allait tomber sur une nouvelle hydre ou un nouveau lion enragé. Mais il n'y avait rien, rien sinon de la glace et des monts noirs à perte de vue derrière-lui. Thor fixait pourtant droit devant lui, hébété, l'air abruti. Ses yeux passèrent soudain du visage de Loki à ses doigts, et ce dernier suivit son regard. C'était _lui_ , que cet ours fixait ainsi ? Il baissa les yeux.

Bleus. Ses doigts étaient bleus. Il tira brusquement sur sa manche. Son avant-bras était bleu. Il tata son visage du bout des doigts. Bleu, bleu, bleu, bleu. Tout était bleu. Il était bleu. Son cœur s'emballa. Il était bleu, bleu, bleu, bleu, bleu et Thor avait vu. Thor le regardait. Thor savait, mais Thor ne l'avait jamais vu. Et il y avait un fossé entre savoir ses origines et en être témoin. La gravité de la situation lui sauta soudain au visage. Thor le fixait, et il était sous sa peau maudite et monstrueuse de Jötun. Loki appela sa magie en panique, et tenta de rétablir son apparence d'Ase. En vain. Sa magie lui était accessible, mais il ne pouvait pas se transformer, ni même conjurer la moindre tenue pour se cacher sous le cuir. Jamais il n'avait eu à contrôler son apparence, à se libérer de son visage de naissance. Les transformations occasionnées par la cassette s'étaient toujours évanouies d'elles-mêmes, et il ne savait pas comment retrouver sa peau rose. Il était coincé, emprisonné dans cette carcasse bleue qu'il haïssait tant, et Thor le fixait toujours.

Par les Nornes, c'était un cauchemar.

«  _Loki, Loki, arrête, c'est pas grave,_ intervint finalement Thor en le voyant paniquer et frôler la crise d'angoisse, _reste comme ça pour le mo ..._

— _Pas grave ? PAS GRAVE ?_ s'étrangla-t-il en réponse, _je suis BLEU, Thor !_

— _Tu es un Jötun, on est sur Jötunheim !_ rétorqua celui-ci, _et puis, cette apparence te protège du froid, non ?_  »

Thor refusait de soutenir son regard, et soudain, Loki comprit. Les yeux rouges. Il avait les yeux rouges, et le dieu du tonnerre était désarçonné par ses globes hideux. Aussitôt, Loki baissa les yeux. Il y avait du vrai dans les mots de son frère : il n'avait effectivement pas froid. Le vent glacial qui faisait frissonner Thor lui semblait aussi doux qu'une brise d'été, et le cuir sur sa peau le démangeait presque.

«  _Viens, on bouge,_ fit Thor. »

Loki obéit sans moufter et le suivit jusqu'au palais d'Utgard, la démarche gauche et mal assurée. Ce corps n'était pas le sien. C'était une fausse carcasse, une erreur, un mensonge qu'il ne parvenait pas à accepter. Et sa magie refusait toujours de le soulager. Ils traversèrent le grand hall, vide et immaculé, désert et étrangement familier. Au loin, la montagne grondait et crépitait sous le poids de la neige. Le château de glace faisait caisse de résonnance, accueillait le chant des neiges comme un immense réceptacle. À l'intérieur, le vent les épargnait et Thor sembla soulagé. Loki tendit les doigts et posa timidement sa main sur une statue de neige érigée à sa droite. Il sentait le froid, mais la sensation n'était plus la même. Sous la pulpe de son index, la glace était douce, reposante, aussi douce que de la farine. Il grimaça. Ce corps, _son_ corps aimait le gel.

« _Arrête de me fixer,_ lâcha-t-il finalement. »

Thor n'avait pas cillé depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le palais et Loki commençait à sérieusement être mal à l'aise sous le regard de son frère. Il ne pouvait pas reprendre son apparence normale. Il n'y était pour rien s'il était né Jötun, par les Nornes ! Et si Thor pouvait arrêter de le regarder comme une bête de foire, les choses seraient beaucoup plus simples.

Mais Thor ne semblait pas capable de le lâcher du regard plus de dix minutes d'affilée et Loki renonça à lui demander de se concentrer sur le palais qu'ils visitaient, arme à la main, à la recherche de leur épreuve suivante. Il tira sur les manches de sa tunique pour couvrir le plus possible de peau et remonta son col. Dieux, qu'il voulait disparaître. Ses vêtements le grattaient, à présent. Parfait, vraiment, c'était vraiment parfait.

Tous deux firent deux fois le tour d'Utgard, mais ne trouvèrent rien.

«  _C'est quoi l'équivalent grec de cette épreuve ?_ finit par demander Thor qui avait tiré une couverture du sac pour la jeter sur ses épaules. 

— _J'en sais rien,_ avoua Loki, _elles ont un ordre différent selon les récits. Jusque-là j'identifiais à partir des bestioles, mais je n'ai aucune idée de celle que l'on vient de passer à Asgard_ ... »

Thor sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

« _Il reste quoi comme épreuves que l'on est sûrs de ne pas avoir croisées ?_

— _On a croisé un lion, une hydre, un faux sanglier, une biche, des piafs, un décaèdre,_ lista Loki, _du coup il nous reste des chevaux, un taureau, des juments ..._

_— Attends,_ le coupa Thor. _Un taureau ?_ »

Il pointa du bras la grande statue de glace qui siégeait au cœur de la salle. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu pareille sculpture, un monstre Jötun ressemblant fortement à un taureau s'était révélé avoir été enfermé dans l'eau et les avait poursuivis sur de nombreux kilomètres avant d'être abattu par son frère. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir retenter l'expérience. Il ouvrit la bouche, quelques sages recommandations au bord des lèvres, mais le tonnerre grondait déjà au-dessus de sa tête et Thor avait armé sa foudre droit sur la gueule béante de l'animal. Loki s'écarta en toute hâte lorsqu'un éclair fendit les cieux et fondit sur les cornes de la bête. La glace explosa en milliers de petits projectiles, et retomba dans une pluie de petits « pling » sur le sol. Ce n'était qu'une simple statue. Il n'y avait ni taureau, ni monstre, ni énigme à l'intérieur, et les deux frères soupirèrent de déception. Ils n'auraient pas dit non à une bête épreuve physique, à un simple monstre à vaincre.

Le cœur empli d'amertume et Thor ayant les doigts de pied commençant à perdre de leur couleur, tous deux se remirent en marche. Utgard était une forteresse bâtie sur de nombreux étages, chacun accessible uniquement par un grand escalier de pierre couvert d'un verglas qui manqua à plusieurs reprises de projeter le dieu du tonnerre droit dans le décor. Méthodiques, ils examinèrent chaque étage avec une grande attention, mais ne trouvèrent ni monstre, ni ennemi cornu, ni mystère à résoudre. Il régnait entre les murs de glace un calme plat presque angoissant. Arrivé au dernier étage, sous la voûte des étoiles, Thor avisa la chambre stellaire dans laquelle ils avaient atterris et proposa à son frère de s'arrêter pour la nuit. La pièce n'était pas couverte mais les hauts murs les protégeaient du vent. Après tout, expliqua-t-il à Loki, ils pourraient reprendre leurs recherches le lendemain matin, lorsqu'ils y verraient plus clair.

«  _C'est Jötunheim, il ne fait jamais vraiment plus clair,_ souligna Loki qui s'était tout de même assis contre un mur de pierre.

_—_ _Il fera plus clair quand on n'aura plus sommeil,_ contrecarra Thor en le rejoignant. »

Loki se décala d'un bon mètre sur le côté lorsqu'il se rapprocha. Pensant qu'il s'agissait encore de l'étrange pudeur du dieu, Thor le laissa faire et glissa sous ses fesses quelques couvertures, l'esprit tourné vers la préparation de leur dîner. Il accueillit la chaleur du feu avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Il avait beau être résistant, le froid de Jötunheim pénétrait jusque dans ses os, crispait ses muscles et ankylosait ses réflexes. Tous deux mangèrent en silence, Thor jetant en biais des regards à la forme bleutée de son frère. Il ne parvenait pas à s'y faire. Il avait grandi avec un Loki à la peau de pêche, aux yeux verts et à l'attitude sournoise et joueuse. Cette peau bleue, ces yeux vermeils et cette posture gauche et mal à l'aise lui hurlait à la figure que Loki n'était pas de son sang. Une altérité pourtant si familière brillait au fond des yeux de son frère. Pour la première fois, Thor contemplait l'évidence que le lien qui les unissait n'était qu'une construction de cœur, et pas de sang.

« _Thor, vraiment, arrête de me fixer, sinon je t'assure que je vais te frapper._  »

Il l'ignora et lui tendit une poire. Son frère roula des yeux mais accepta le dessert et se pencha vers lui. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent, Loki sursauta et lâcha le fruit. La poire tomba au sol avec un petit bruit sourd qui résonna entre eux. Un air d'inquiétude surgit sur les traits bleus et soudainement, Thor comprit. Loki se souvenait de Volstagg, de leur expédition désastreuse sur Jötunheim et de la brûlure que le Géant avait infligée à leur camarade. Loki ne le fuyait pas, il le protégeait de sa peau damnée.

« _Je peux voir ta main ?_ »

Il tendit la paume en avant. Loki le dévisagea comme s'il venait de perdre définitivement la raison. Thor ne broncha pas.

«  _Je vais te brûler, imbécile,_ maugréa Loki en enfonçant encore plus ses bras dans ses côtes. »

Thor hocha négativement la tête et avança ses doigts, réitérant son invitation. Il était persuadé que non. Son frère ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal inconsciemment. C'était même le propre de Loki : lorsqu'il blessait, il le faisait toujours délibérément, avec hargne, rage, colère, jalousie, vengeance ou passion ... Mais jamais par erreur. Il ne diffusait pas la violence, il la semait avec précaution et attention. Ses mains ne le brûleraient pas s'il ne le souhaitait pas.

Il insista. Au bout de quelques minutes, Loki finit par perdre patience et repoussa d'un coup de botte sa main tendue. Thor ne se laissa pas impressionner.

«  _S'il te plaît, Loki._  »

Le dénommé poussa un soupir à en fendre l'âme et se précipita vers lui, faisant claquer sa main dans la sienne. Le contact ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, mais il suffit à Thor pour être convaincu ; sa peau bleue ne brûlait pas. Il ne put empêcher un sourire ravi de fleurir sur ses lèvres, et tendit de nouveau la main. Loki, resté penché en avant et le bras levé, hésita. Finalement, il lui tendit son poignet, l'air absolument désabusé, comme si Thor lui demandait une fois de plus la dernière part de brioche au miel et qu'il était forcé de la lui céder. Du bout des doigts, Thor s'approcha. Son index se posa sur le dos de la main bleue, et Loki frémit, semblant se retenir de s'écarter. Il saisit plus franchement sa paume contre la sienne. La peau bleue était fraîche, mais pas glacée. Et elle ne brûlait pas. Thor sourit, et intercepta le regard de Loki qui, cette fois, semblait bouleversé. Il reprit son exploration, sans crainte. Les doigts de son frère étaient d'un bleu impressionnant, et leurs ombres d'une couleur frisant le saphir. C'était une couleur magnifique, pensa-t-il, et il était idiot de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant.

«  _T'as la peau vachement plus douce,_ s'amusa-t-il en retraçant du pouce la courbe de ses phalanges, _et y'a plein de petits cristaux !_ »

Il plissa les yeux, et s'assit en tailleur face à l'autre dieu, ses deux mains examinant la sienne. Les doigts bleus brillaient légèrement sous le rayon de lune, et les pores de sa peau miroitaient comme la surface de l'eau. Les mains de son frère avaient toujours été plus fines que les siennes, moins calleuses, mais tout aussi puissantes et dévastatrices. Il y avait toujours eu sur les doigts de Loki une agilité et une grâce que Thor n'avait jamais possédées, et qui l'avaient toujours fasciné. À cet instant, magnifiées par sa chair azurée, ses phalanges semblaient celles d'un musicien. Il sourit en effleurant la petite bosse au bout de son majeur, témoin des longues heures d'étude du dieu. Même ses ongles étaient d'un bleu captivant, tirant sur le bleu roi. Leurs paumes se collèrent l'une à l'autre. L'orangé de sa propre peau lui semblait si étrange, lié à l'azur de Loki. Leurs deux mains étaient si semblables, posées ainsi l'une contre l'autre. Son cœur acquiesça. Ce n'était que du bleu. Sous ses doigts, c'était toujours Loki. Et Loki, quoi qu'en disent leurs sangs, était son frère.

Comme celui-ci se laissait faire, Thor retraça du pouce la marque qui cerclait ses phalanges et remontait le long de son poignet. Il s'arrêta au niveau de l'articulation. Loki face à lui retint son souffle, silencieux.

« _Je peux ... ?_ demanda-t-il en approchant sa main de sa joue. »

Loki eut à peine le temps de lever les yeux que Thor avait déjà posé ses doigts contre le creux de sa mâchoire. Il suivit le chemin des signes sur sa peau, qui se dressaient comme de petites montagnes sur son corps. Comme des veines de magie, souffla son esprit.

«  _À quoi ça te sert ?_ _Les marques,_ précisa Thor sans briquer le contact. »

Les yeux de Loki, baissés sur ses chevilles, croisèrent brièvement les siens avant de retomber à ses pieds.

«  _Je ne sais pas,_ répondit-il sincèrement, _je pensais que c'étaient des canaux de magie, mais je ressens juste les choses plus fortement avec._ »

Il tenta un petit rire qui sonnait beaucoup trop contrit pour être sincère et reprit : 

«  _Peut-être que c'est comme les taches de rousseur sur tes fesses, et que ça sert à rien._

_— Eh !_ protesta Thor en retour, tapotant la marque bleue qu'il examinait sur sa tempe, _on avait dit que tu ne dirais rien à personne à propos de ça !_

_— Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ?_  »

Cette fois-ci, il y avait une once d'amusement dans sa voix, alors Thor fit la moue mais n'insista pas. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Bon sang, il ne pourrait jamais s'y faire. Il y avait une profondeur nouvelle dans le regard écarlate, une sincérité rare qui serrait ses tripes. Loki avait les yeux entièrement rouges. Sa pupille était d'un noir si franc, si sombre, qu'elle semblait engloutir autour d'elle toute autre couleur. Le blanc de ses yeux avait disparu, lui aussi, remplacé par un rose franc qui virait au bordeaux sous les rayons de la nuit. Et il y avait une telle sincérité, une telle frayeur, un tel besoin d'être accepté au fond de ses pupilles que Thor ne put le soutenir plus longtemps.

Loki tenta de se reculer lorsque son frère rompit le contact. Il se sentait exposé, mis à nu, sale et indigne sous cette apparence. Son regard rouge n'arrangeait rien, il le savait. Une peau bleue, passait encore. Mais ces yeux sanguins, pourprés et sans iris, étaient ceux d'un monstre. Thor refusa de le laisser s'échapper. Sa main, restée dans la sienne, la serra doucement. Loki eut envie de disparaître, de redevenir rose et asgardien, d'assommer son frère pour qu'il s'endorme et le laisse.

«  _Tu n'es pas un monstre, Loki._  »

Il se demandait vraiment si Thor n'avait pas acquis des pouvoirs de télépathie en perdant ses cheveux sur Sakaar. Cet imbécile se rapprochait trop de son cœur. Alors Loki serra les dents et chercha son venin.

« _C'était pas l'avis de ton père, et pas l'avis de Laufey non plus,_ cracha-t-il. 

— _Père était un imbécile._  »

Loki releva la tête. C'était une première. La dernière fois que Thor avait insulté Odin de la sorte, il avait fini destitué et exilé sur Midgard.   

«  _Avec toi, c'était un imbécile_ , corrigea Thor en réalisant la portée de son blasphème. _Et pourquoi Laufey t'aurait vu comme un monstre ? Tu étais son fils !_  »

Il ne put se retenir de ricaner.

«  _Son fils ? Iel m'a abandonné dans un vieux temple, en pleine guerre ! On aurait pu m'accrocher une étiquette au pied et écrire « servez-vous ou butez-le », cela serait revenu au même._  »

Thor lâcha sa main. Loki tenta d'empêcher son cœur de suivre le mouvement. Les pattes d'ours de son frère se vissèrent sur ses épaules. Il s'en libéra par réflexe. Thor était beaucoup trop tactile pour son propre bien.

«  _Tu te souviens de notre mission désastre sur Jötunheim ?_ »

Il leva un sourcil. Difficilement oubliable, comme mission.

«  _Tu te souviens des mots de Laufey quand on est entrés dans le palais ? Iel a traité Odin de « meurtrier et de voleur ». Et si c'était toi que Père avait volé ? Et si tu n'avais pas été placé dans ce temple parce qu'on ne voulait pas de toi, mais que l'on t'y avait protégé, que la puissance de Jötunheim devait t'accepter, te baptiser, ou quelque chose du genre ?_

_— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ..._  »

Sa voix s'était serrée. Quelle était encore cette théorie farfelue de Thor ? Laufey parlait de la cassette, de la source de leur pouvoir, pas d'un bébé ! N'est-ce pas ? ... N'est-ce pas ? Thor ne le lâchait pas, et Loki serra les dents. Son monde tanguait. Ils ne savaient rien de Jötunheim. Rien de ses rites, de ses  croyances, de ses pratiques. Ils ne savaient rien d'autre que nommer ses habitants des Géants de Glace, cracher leur nom avec haine et dédain, regarder leurs enfants comme des abominations. Ils ne savaient rien. Et si Thor avait raison ? Et s'il avait été arraché à son monde par la folie de conquête d'Odin ? Et si, sur cette terre de froid et de glace, une famille et un monde lui avait tendu les bras ? Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Il avait tenté d'éradiquer la planète entière. Tenté de tuer chacun de ses pairs par haine de ce qu'ils représentaient. Le danger. L'ennemi. Rien d'autre qu'une forme d'altérité. Et tout ce temps, ces monstres, ces abominations ... Les Jötuns, admit-il intérieurement, auraient peut-être pu devenir sa famille.

«  _Tu n'es pas un monstre, mon frère,_ reprit Thor dont une main s'était glissée sur sa nuque. _Tu es un roi._  »

_Pas le roi d'Asgard, en tous cas_ , souffla son cerveau. Loki ferma les yeux. Et si ? Et s'il s'était fourvoyé, tout ce temps, élevé par la haine du Roi ? Et si un autre futur avait été possible, auprès de Laufey ?

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Thor reprit ses explorations tactiles. Son frère se laissait faire, les paupières closes, l'air secoué mais en sécurité. Par les Nornes, qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir lui accorder son entière confiance. Poser sur ses épaules une part du fardeau qui l'écrasait, porter à son tour les charges que Loki dissimulait dans ses ombres ou ses faux semblants. Il dessina l'arrondi de son oreille du bout du doigt. Son frère semblait avoir les traits plus fins. S'il ne le connaissait pas, Thor serait bien incapable de déterminer le genre de la créature sous ses doigts. Il reconnaissait le visage de Loki, la ligne droite de son nez, les petites pattes au bord de ses yeux, mais ses traits étaient comme mêlés à ceux de son apparence féminine. Sa mâchoire était moins carrée, plus douce, et ses pommettes moins creusées. Il émanait de lui une toute autre forme de beauté.

Et Loki, ébranlé bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître, le laissa faire. Il ne broncha pas lorsque les pouces de son frère migrèrent sur son front, peignant les cercles clairs du bout des doigts. Personne ne l'avait jamais touché ainsi. Il n'y avait ni crainte, ni appréhension, ni volonté de blesser ou manipuler dans le cœur de Thor. Il n'y avait ni calcul, ni attente charnelle, ni désir dans le creux de son sourire. Juste une confiance sereine, une curiosité timide, et l'écho de siècles d'affection et d'aventures. La pression de ses doigts chauds contre son front gelé emplit son cœur d'allégresse. Thor était un ours imprudent, téméraire et arrogant ... Mais c'était _son_ ours.

«  _Loki, t'as des cornes._  »

Il rouvrit immédiatement les yeux.

Ses doigts se posèrent sur ceux de Thor, restés sur son front. Son cœur manqua un battement. Deux petites bosses émergeaient effectivement sous ses doigts, juste à la limite de la racine de ses cheveux.

«  _Ooooh par Odin, t'es vraiment ma petite vache !_  »

Thor récolta un coup de coude. Loki estima que celui-ci, il l'avait amplement mérité. Le rire de son frère emplit l'espace et il s'autorisa un sourire. Il pensa un instant à son casque, resté dans le vaisseau, à ces cornes qui le représentaient depuis des années et témoignaient déjà, sans le savoir, du mensonge qu'il traînait sous ses capes. Dire qu'il avait pavané à la Cour d'Odin durant des siècles avec cet accessoire, arboré ces grandes cornes à toutes les cérémonies. Quelle ironie.

Thor finit par se reculer, et le silence retomba. Leurs regards migrèrent d'un même mouvement vers les étoiles. Loki ne put dégager de sa poitrine le sentiment que quelque chose clochait dans les mondes au-dessus d'eux.

«  _J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te faire confiance,_ lâcha soudain Thor au silence. »

Loki soupira. Depuis que son frère l'avait sorti des prisons d'Asgard, il avait l'impression d'entendre cette phrase en boucle.

«  _Je ne suis pas capable de te promettre que je pourrais te suivre partout comme un bon chien._

_— C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?_ répondit le dieu d'un air blessé. _Je ne veux pas de ton aveugle loyauté Loki, je veux ton amitié._  »

Loki siffla avec mépris entre ses dents, et Thor reprit :

«  _C'est ta confiance que je veux gagner. L'assurance que tu puisses revenir vers moi et savoir que tu seras accepté, écouté, et protégé._ »

Il pensa un instant aux mots du décaèdre. Au mal qu'ils s'étaient infligé, tous deux, au cours des années.

«  _Je te veux à mes côtés pour régner,_ avoua-t-il enfin. _Parce que j'ai beau avoir changé, je suis toujours aussi impétueux, arrogant et ignorant. J'ai peur de mettre mon peuple ... notre peuple, en danger. Soyons honnêtes : tu as la carrure d'un roi, tu as la finesse, la diplomatie et le sang-froid qu'il me manque._  »

Loki ne sut que répondre. Des années plus tôt, il aurait tué pour entendre son frère prononcer ces mots. À cet instant, il n'était plus tout à fait sûr de les mériter.

« _Je ne peux rien faire sans ton accord. Je ne veux rien faire qui ne soit selon ton souhait. Je veux que tu aies envie de régner avec moi, de reconstruire Asgard et de lui donner un nouvel éclat. J'ai envie que tu souhaites t'allier à moi, que tu souhaites mettre tes pouvoirs, tes mots, ton talent, ta magie, à la disposition de notre peuple._ »

Face à eux, une constellation tressaillit. Ils n'y prêtèrent aucune attention.

« _Je veux apprendre, Loki. Apprendre à devenir ton égal._ »

La voix du dieu des mensonges se coinça dans sa gorge. Ils n'avaient encore jamais été véritablement égaux. Leur jeunesse n'avait été que jeu de pouvoir, de domination, de manipulation. Jamais ils n'avaient pu atteindre cette confiance sourde en l'autre qui leur aurait permis de tordre en deux la fabrique du monde et de calmer leurs cœurs. Depuis quelques années toutefois, il l'entrevoyait, par bribes, par éclats, par éclairs. Mais jamais elle ne restait. Et pour la première fois, Loki considéra sa propre envie de voir en Thor un ami plus qu'un adversaire. Un partenaire, plus qu'un rival. Pour la première fois, Loki se laissa entrevoir un futur prospère. Thor à ses côtés vibrait aussi fort que le tonnerre. La tentation avait un goût de foudre et d'après-guerre.  

«  _Confie-moi tes mots, mon frère,_ murmura-t-il doucement aux étoiles sous leurs yeux. _Donne-moi tes mots, et j'en ferai l'univers._  »

Loki se tourna vers lui. Il ne savait plus si on cœur venait de se briser ou de se reconstruire. Thor s'extirpa à son tour des astres et lui sourit. L'instant flotta. Loki sentit les aveux se précipiter sur ses lèvres, pousser contre ses dents. Il pensa à Thanos, à Odin, au Tesseract, à Sigyn, à Fenrir, à Sleipnir et à Frigga. À tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu dire. À ce qu'il avait tu au monde, à son cœur, à son frère. Il pensa à cet océan amer qui menaçait d'engloutir son âme. Puis il pensa à leur père, et ravala ses mots. Non. Thor était trop proche, et il ne voulait pas.

«  _Tu devrais dormir,_ balaya-t-il simplement. »

La douleur qui traversa les yeux bleus manqua de lui arracher une larme. Non. C'était hors de question. Jamais plus il ne revivrait les affres de ces Ases dorés qui se prenaient pour les maîtres. Jamais plus. Thor ne pourrait pas porter ses deuils, il ne pourrait pas comprendre ses peurs, et Loki s'était juré de ne plus jamais s'exposer.  Il se tourna sur le côté et fit mine de dormir. Finalement, après cinq grosses minutes à sentir le fantôme de la main de son frère planer au-dessus de son épaule, il entendit les couvertures se froisser et Thor se glisser dans un monticule de fourrures à sa droite.

Il ferma les yeux, ravala la boule qui obstruait sa gorge, et tenta de trouver le sommeil. Si une larme dévala sa joue et tomba sur la glace, personne n'en sut jamais rien et au matin, le vent avait tout emporté.   

 

-.-.-.-.-

 

Deux jours s'écoulèrent sans aucune trace d'une quelconque énigme. Thor commençait à avoir sérieusement froid, même avec la pile impressionnante de couvertures qu'il était parvenu à empiler sur ses épaules et autour de ses hanches. Loki, à l'inverse, gêné par le frottement du cuir sur sa peau de Jötun, avait fini par craquer et retirer le haut de sa tunique. Thor l'avait regardé faire sans un mot, serrant les dents en découvrant que le dos et le torse de son frère étaient criblés de marques qui n'avaient rien à voir avec son héritage Jötun. Il comprenait mieux cette fausse pudeur qu'il affichait depuis leur montée dans le vaisseau. Loki n'avait jamais eu honte de son corps auparavant, et, adolescents, ils avaient partagé bien trop d'aventures et de situations excentriques pour qu'ils se soucient de décence. Loki était certes plus réservé que le dieu du tonnerre ne pouvait l'être, mais avec Thor, il n'avait jamais eu cette attitude. Jamais auparavant il n'aurait cherché à décaler ses entrevues pour ne pas croiser son frère aux bains publics, ou à attendre que ce dernier ait la tête plongée dans un tonneau pour s'y glisser à son tour. Que sa peau de Jötun le bouleverse était une autre affaire. Mais les cicatrices que Thor avait découvertes ce jour-là étaient sans équivoque les témoins de séances de torture. Son esprit lui hurlait le nom de Thanos en grandes lettres rouges, mais une part de lui sentait que le tyran ne pouvait être tenu seul responsable d'autant de cicatrices. Il y avait d'autres bourreaux dans l'histoire de Loki, et Thor n'en connaissait pas les noms. Une telle ignorance le rendait fou. Pourquoi Loki n'était-il pas venu à lui ? Qui avait osé poser ses doigts sur le prince d'Asgard et marquer ainsi sa peau ? Qui était-ce, qui méritait de voir ses boyaux exposés aux portes de la ville ? Qui était-ce, et pourquoi l'ignorait-il ?

« _Loki ..._ avait-il soufflé en découvrant les secrets gravés sur sa peau.

— _S'il te plaît,_ avait répondu Loki d'une voix épuisée qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. _S'il te plaît, Thor ... Non._ »

Alors Thor n'avait pas insisté. S'il voulait gagner sa confiance, il fallait commencer par respecter ses choix. Mais il refusait de rester dans l'ignorance. Il avait besoin de savoir, besoin de comprendre son frère s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de construire autre chose qu'un fil de soie, qu'une rivalité muette entre eux. Thor détruisit un énième mur de glace sans vraiment y prêter attention. Depuis le début de la journée, tous deux s'étaient séparés pour rechercher l'énigme, et Thor avait décidé, quelque part au milieu de l'après-midi, que ses recherches consisteraient en une destruction progressive d'Utgard. Et puis, s'il arrêtait de bouger, il allait congeler.

Et si Loki ne lui avait jamais pardonné son attitude de jeunesse ? pensa-t-il soudainement en avisant les débris sous ses pieds. Son mépris, ses taquineries qui ne l'avaient jamais fait rire, ses remarques lancées sous les applaudissements de ses amis ? Et si Loki ne l'avait jamais aimé avec la même loyauté, la même constance, la même force ? Il tenta de chercher dans sa mémoire des souvenirs où il avait senti Loki à l'aise en sa présence, libre d'être lui-même sans artifice. La culpabilité retourna ses tripes. Aucun ne lui sautait à la figure. Il retrouvait sans peine des fragments, mais ils étaient toujours entachés par une tromperie de son frère, une insulte déguisée en plaisanterie de Fandral, une remontrance d'Odin qui pesait sur Loki bien plus gravement que sur lui ... Et s'il n'y avait rien ? Et si Loki n'avait jamais pu exister à ses côtés, tout simplement parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais laissé faire ? Il savait, pourtant, que Loki avait passé son adolescence dans son ombre. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour sortir son frère des ténèbres de sa cape et le projeter à la lumière ? Qu'avait-il fait, sinon le condamner à cette obscurité en refusant de s'écarter du soleil, trop heureux de profiter des rayons pour lui seul ?

Il s'agenouilla auprès des bris de glace. Et s'ils étaient cassés, eux aussi ? Et si quelque chose entre eux s'était brisé à tout jamais, et que rien ne pourrait jamais les réunir ? Il prit dans ses mains deux morceaux bleutés. Ils ne s'assemblaient pas. La glace, rompue en deux, ne pouvait se reconstituer. Seul au milieu d'Utgard, deux misérables bouts de neige fondant entre les doigts, Thor se sentir soudain bien lamentable. Quel dieu faisait-il, s'il ne pouvait être digne de la confiance de son frère ? Quel frère faisait-il, s'il ne pouvait donner à Loki la place d'argent qui lui revenait ? Quel homme était-il, s'il ne pouvait tronquer son arrogance contre une once d'humilité ? Quel roi était-il, s'il était incapable d'assurer à Loki sa sécurité et une place intangible au sein d'un royaume qui avait toujours été le sien ? Les deux morceaux de glace s'entrechoquèrent dans ses mains. Il avait besoin de faire parler le dieu. Besoin d'entendre ce qu'il se cachait sous cette armure de mensonges et de cynisme depuis des centaines d'années. Il avait besoin que Loki lui hurle dessus, lui balance à la figure tous ses torts, toutes ses erreurs, s'il voulait avoir un jour la chance de ne plus jamais les commettre de nouveau. Il voulait apprendre, il voulait savoir. Et il voulait que Loki le laisse l'aider, pénétrer sous le fer de ses os, attraper son cœur avec la foi qu'il ne serait plus jamais brisé. Mais comment crever l'abcès ? Comment faire parler son frère sans déclencher une guerre, un génocide, ou les séparer pour de bon ?

«  _THOR, VIENS VOIR !_  »

Il releva les yeux et se redressa. Si Loki le trouvait abattu au milieu du hall à déprimer sur des cailloux gelés, c'était lui qui allait être obligé de parler. Le clapotement des pieds nus de son frère se rapprocha et le visage bleu apparut derrière une colonne. Par les Nornes, qu'il était étrange de le voir sous cette apparence. Et pourtant, si les traits de Jötun de Loki surprenaient Thor à chaque fois qu'il le regardait, une part de lui trouvait sa vue réconfortante, presque ... Juste. Comme si son frère avait enfin l'apparence qui était la sienne, qu'il avait trouvé le fragment manquant de son être au creux des cristaux miroitant sur sa peau. Comme si quelque chose avait trouvé sa place. Thor sourit et le suivit dans les couloirs. Il aurait pu s'y faire. Il aurait pu s'habituer à Loki sous sa forme de naissance, réalisa-t-il. Peut-être aurait-il parfois regretté les yeux verts ... Mais il y avait quelque chose en plus dans ce bleu. Quelque chose d'insaisissable, d'indéfinissable, qui traçait ses joues et cerclait ses yeux ... Quelque chose de magique, de majestueux. Quelque chose qui rendait justice au dieu.

Il le suivit en dérapant jusqu'à la plus haute tour, et découvrit que son frère avait apriori passé la journée à tourner le cadran stellaire dans tous les sens. Loki lui saisit le poignet et le tira jusqu'aux grands disques de glace tournés vers les cieux. Thor fronça les sourcils, et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Les étoiles sur le cadran ne correspondaient pas à l'étendue scintillante au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« _Précisément,_ glissa Loki qui avait suivi son cheminement de pensée. _Il n'y a qu'une seule constellation qui se trouve sur les deux cartes._ »

Un sourire de fierté peignait ses lèvres. Thor comprit la réponse avant de la trouver. Des étoiles midgardiennes. C'était pour cela qu'il avait eu l'impression de contempler un autre cosmos, tout ce temps ! Les étoiles étaient bien les siennes, mais agencées différemment. Jamais il n'aurait dû pouvoir apercevoir ces constellations depuis Jötunheim. Et dire que depuis leur arrivée, concentré sur le sol, la glace, les pierres, il n'avait pas songé à lever le menton pour trouver leur énigme. Il chercha entre les astres un point plus rouge, plus brillant que les autres. Trouvé. Les cornes du taureau se dessinèrent dans son esprit, touchant les deux étoiles voisines. Le taureau était dans le ciel. Leur ennemi n'en n'était pas un, comprit-il. C'était un guide, un compagnon, un repère. Il ne leur fallait pas dominer les épreuves, mais apprendre à élargir leurs esprits.

Derrière Loki, une porte s'ouvrit.

Thor avisa son frère.

«  _Est-ce que cela signifie que nous devons dompter les étoiles ?_  »

 

* * *

_Publié le 11/04/2018_

 


	9. La jument grise

_Chapitre 8_  
**LA JUMENT GRISE**  


* * *

 

  
   
La question de Thor resta sans réponse : Loki venait de détaler dans la pièce adjacente pour récupérer leurs provisions. Il le regarda faire, fasciné par ses pieds nus, bleus et cernés de petites marques d'azur, qui tapaient le sol sans hésitation. Sur la glace fine, qui était pour Thor une immense patinoire pernicieuse, Loki semblait aussi à l'aise que sur la terre ferme. Il s'habituait à sa forme de Jötun, comprit-il.

  
«  _Allez, viens !_ fit l'intéressé en poussant dans ses mains un sac de couvertures, on sort de là ! »

  
Thor le suivit à travers la voûte.

  
La vague de chaleur qui lui fouetta la figure lui coupa le souffle. L'odeur du feu emplit ses narines. Par Odin, les dieux grecs semblaient apprécier leur faire vivre des chocs thermiques ! Il devait faire au moins cinquante degrés dans cette fournaise ! Devant lui, la peau de Loki vira du bleu au rose, et il ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la forme de naissance de son frère survive à l'extérieur de Jötunheim, mais il allait regretter cette apparence. Loki, lui, soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait repris son apparence d'Ase.

  
Thor délaissa son frère et avisa le lieu de leur nouvelle épreuve. Ils se tenaient en plein cœur du palais de Surtur, sur Muspelheim. Autour d'eux, la terre brûlée et stérile dégageait une odeur de cendres qui le prenait à la gorge et lui faisait regretter les grands vents gelés de Jötunheim. Ils déambulaient au cœur du volcan, et la lave crachait des flammes mordorées qui menaçaient à tout instant de venir leur lécher les orteils. En dehors du brasier impressionnant qui jaillissait hors de la terre, le royaume était désert. Aucune trace ni du démon, ni de ses sbires. Thor tourna sur lui-même, avisant l'immense cavité ténébreuse dans laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés prisonniers, une fois de plus. Dire que seulement quelques jours plus tôt, il s'était tenu dans ce même hall, avait combattu avec bravoure et vaillance, armé de Mjölnir, oublieux de tout le malheur qui l'attendait. S'il avait su, à cet instant, tout ce qu'il s'apprêtait à perdre, il se serait complut dans l'heureuse félicité de l'ignorance. Une ignorance qui comportait toutefois le deuil d'un frère, lui souffla son esprit.

  
À ses côtés, Loki s'empressa de renfiler sa tunique et ses chaussures. En le regardant passer par-dessus sa tête un pan de cuir vert, Thor se demanda comment diable faisait son frère pour ne pas crever de chaud sous tant de couches. Avant que les vêtements ne la recouvrent entièrement, Thor eut le temps d'apercevoir la peau laiteuse de son dos, striée de marques d'un violet inquiétant, et l'extrémité d'une cicatrice qui coulait de ses omoplates jusqu'à son coccyx. Il serra les dents. Patience. S'il voulait avoir une chance que Loki lui parle, il devait savoir saisir son moment. Il força son regard à quitter les épaules du dieu, et inspecta les alentours.

  
Muspelheim n'avait jamais été connu pour sa richesse ou sa végétation, mais tout de même, il trouvait l'endroit bien austère. Plongés dans l'estomac de la montagne, la seule lumière qui leur provenait émanait des vagues incandescentes à leurs côtés, et ils ressemblaient tous deux à de minuscules petites fourmis égarées au sein de l'immensité ténébreuse. Seule de la roche était visible sur plusieurs mètres de distance. Une roche sombre, granuleuse, brûlante. Peu avenante.

  
«  _Viens voir,_ fit soudain la voix de Loki. »

  
Son frère s'était éloigné sans qu'il ne le remarque. Thor le rejoignit en quelques enjambées et avisa la roche rougeoyante que pointait le dieu. Des lettres de feu dansaient sur les pierres :

  
_« U D T Q C S S »_

  
Il haussa les sourcils. Était-ce l'énigme, déjà ? À ses côtés, Loki s'était assis en tailleurs face aux lettres de flammes, une main sous le menton. Thor tourna sur lui-même. Vraiment ? L'énigme, d'entrée de jeu, sans monstre ou quête première ? C'était louche. Persuadé qu'ils manquaient quelque chose, le dieu laissa l'étrange alphabet aux mains de son frère et partit en reconnaissance des lieux. Il avait besoin de savoir jusqu'où le royaume s'étendait dans l'écho, si des bestioles écailleuses risquaient de leur tomber dessus, et si une autre partie de l'énigme ne se trouvait pas dissimulée ailleurs dans le volcan.

  
Mais Muspelheim se révéla inhabituellement calme et paisible. Sans la lave qui crachait du feu par intermittence autour d'eux, Thor aurait même pu jurer qu'ils se trouvaient dans un tout autre royaume. Il découvrit dans son tour de repérage qu'ils étaient tous deux coincés à l'intérieur du palais de pierres, que celui-ci s'étendait sur une bonne centaine de mètres, et que les dieux midgardiens n'avaient apriori pas pris la peine de doter le royaume de son insupportable faune aux crocs acérés. Ça, en revanche, il ne s'en plaignait pas. Lorsqu'il revint pour annoncer à son frère le détail de ses investigations, il trouva Loki affaissé sur sa paume, la tête oscillant sur le côté, et les yeux fermés. Il sourit et se rapprocha en silence. Son frère était bien plus épuisé qu'il ne le laissait voir, semblait-il. Du repos s'imposait donc. L'énigme et les bizarreries grecques attendraient.

  
« _Loki,_ murmura-t-il en lui saisissant l'épaule. »

  
Un «  _mh_ » désintéressé lui revint et Thor glissa sa main contre son dos.

  
«  _Viens, on va dormir, on trouvera la réponse à ce truc demain._  »

  
Loki ouvrit un œil. Thor lui lança son regard le plus convainquant possible. Finalement, son frère se redressa avec un « mouais » peu énergique et le suivit lorsqu'il le guida dans un recoin du hall, qu'il avait repéré dans son petit tour.

  
«  _Faut qu'on arrête de trouver les réponses de nuit, on est tout décalés,_ rit-il en voyant que les yeux verts peinaient à rester ouverts.

_— Décalés par rapport à quoi ?_ railla Loki derrière lui, dont la voix indiquait qu'il sortait petit à petit de la douce torpeur, _il n'y a ni jour ni nuit sur Jötunheim ou Muspelheim._  »

  
Thor haussa les épaules et gravit la roche face à eux. Il hissa son frère jusqu'au recoin de pierre et ignora ses protestations. Ici, au moins, la lave ne pourrait pas les atteindre pendant la nuit, et leur position de surplomb leur permettrait de guetter le moindre changement en contrebas. Il indiqua à son frère qu'il prendrait le premier tour de garde, et celui-ci ne protesta pas, s'allongeant sur le flanc contre la paroi. Thor s'interdit de s'inquiéter davantage. Loki devait simplement avoir besoin de sommeil.

  
-.-.-.-.-

  
Lorsque Thor se réveilla le lendemain matin, Loki avait préparé leur repas et semblait moins pâle que la veille. Ses yeux verts avaient retrouvé de leur éclat joueur et Thor oublia pour de bon son inquiétude.

  
«  _Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait anormalement doux, pour Muspelheim ?_ »

  
Plongé au fond de sa tasse d'eau rapportée du navire, Thor releva les yeux. Il était vrai qu'il ne faisait pas aussi chaud que l'on aurait pu l'attendre d'un royaume de flammes. La chaleur autour d'eux était bien plus supportable que celle de la grotte de l'hydre. Il chercha dans ses souvenirs. La dernière fois qu'il s'était trouvé dans ce palais, il n'avait pas exactement fait attention à la température, perdu qu'il était dans l'euphorie des combats et de la gloire à venir. Qu'il regrettait ces temps simples, où la couronne n'était pas encore devenue son fardeau. Thor haussa les épaules, Loki laissa tomber, et tous deux finirent leur repas en silence.

  
Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux, quelques minutes plus tard, assis côte à côte face aux étranges lettres orangées. Thor, insatiable affamé, avait embarqué avec lui la fin d'une miche de pain qu'il grignotait machinalement. Les miettes tombaient sur ses genoux et disparaissaient dans la lave avec de petits frémissements avides. Le manège semblait l'intéresser bien plus que l'énigme sous ses yeux, et Loki se retint de lui arracher la miche des mains pour l'assommer avec.

  
« _Udeutkcesse,_ fit-il soudain.

_—_ _Pardon ?_

_— Udeutkcesse,_ répéta Thor, la bouche pleine, des miettes tombant de sa barbe comme des graviers le long d'une montagne. »

  
Loki haussa les sourcils, puis comprit. Cet abruti avait simplement lu les lettres.

  
« _Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi._

_— Tu t'ennuierais à mourir, mon frère,_ répondit le dieu avec un grand sourire. »

  
Loki se massa les tempes. Apriori, il n'allait pas falloir qu'il compte sur Thor pour résoudre cette énigme-là.

  
« _Bon, ça ne peut pas être une anagramme,_ réfléchit-il à voix haute, _il y a trop de consonnes. Peut-être qu'en remplaçant les lettres, on pourrait ... Oh, j'ai compris._  »

  
Un petit sourire suffisant germa sur ses lèvres. Thor le dévisagea, attendant la réponse. Le silence s'installa, entrecoupé par les bruits de mastication du dieu.

  
« _Bein alors ? C'est quoi ?_ demanda-t-il après une longue minute à dévisager Loki. »

  
Celui-ci sourit et se redressa.

  
«  _À toi de trouver, mon frère. Pour une fois, fais marcher tes neurones._  »

  
Thor fit la moue mais ne broncha pas. Après tout, il n'était pas un demeuré, et si Loki lui demandait de trouver la réponse par lui-même, c'était qu'il le jugeait capable de le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Il croqua à pleines dents dans le pain. Le dieu parlait de remplacer les lettres avant de s'interrompre. Il avisa les formes enflammées. Apriori, elles avaient un ordre, puisque son frère avait écarté la piste de l'anagramme. Mais que signifiaient-elles ? Fonctionnaient-elles par ensembles ou bien séparément ? Il lui fallut une bonne heure, une seconde miche de pain et une moitié de pomme avant d'être frappé par un éclair de compréhension.

  
«  _Aaaaah, j'ai trouvé ! s'écria-t-il soudain, les chiffres ! Le U c'est Un, le D c'est Deux, puis Trois,_ _Quatre, Cinq, Six et Sept !_ »

  
De l'autre bout du palais qu'il s'était mis à explorer, Loki applaudit. Thor se renfrogna. C'était nul, comme énigme. Les lettres de feu se mirent soudain à danser au cœur de la roche, et se tortillèrent comme un nid de vipères pour former trois nouveaux mots :

  
_« ACCEPTER – ÉCOUTER – ALLIER »_

  
Thor fronça les sourcils. C'étaient les mots du décaèdre. N'avaient-ils pas déjà résolu cette énigme ? Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à appeler son frère, mais les trois termes disparurent à nouveau. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il posa sa paume sur la roche. Il n'y avait plus rien, et la pierre n'était même pas chaude. Loki apparut dans son dos, et avisa la roche redevenue lisse. Thor s'attendit à voir surgir une nouvelle énigme, ou réapparaître les trois mots. Mais une fois de plus, rien ne vint.

  
«  _Tu as touché à quelque chose en fouillant le palais ?_  »

  
Loki haussa les épaules. Thor soutint son regard.

  
«  _Loki ..._

_— Je t'assure que non !_ riposta le dieu. _J'ai juste trouvé la salle d'armes, piqué une ou deux dagues,_ _rien d'autre !_  »

  
Thor soupira et se redressa. Ils étaient bons pour repartir à l'exploration. A tous les coups, l'énigme venait d'apparaître ailleurs dans le palais.

  
«  _Tu n'as vraiment pas idée de l'équivalent grec de cette épreuve ?_ demanda-t-il à Loki alors que tous deux enjambaient un ruisseau de flammes. 

_—_ _Pour le moment, la seule bestiole que l'on aurait dû croiser et que l'on n'a pas encore vu arriver,_ _c'est un cheval,_ répondit Loki. »

  
Un cheval. Dans cette fournaise. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard peu convaincu. Si un équidé quelconque pouvait survivre à Muspelheim, ils auraient décidément tout vu. Et il n'y avait ni dorures, ni ornements, ni gravures, ni sculptures dans ce royaume ! Il repensa un instant aux mots du décaèdre, qu'il n'avait pas communiqués à son frère, et qui étaient réapparus dans la lave. Etait-ce une indication d'un dieu qui ne s'adressait qu'à lui seul ? Pourquoi exclure Loki ? Le dieu était pourtant celui d'eux deux qui possédait l'esprit le plus à même de résoudre une énigme. Pourquoi lui rappeler cette épreuve, précisément ? Avaient-ils manqué quelque chose dans les Halles Célestes ? Soudain, le monolithe lui revint en mémoire. Il y avait des chevaux gravés dans la pierre noire, se souvint-il. Des étalons ruant sculptés dans le marbre. Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Qu'ils avaient déjà croisé les chevaux ? Que cette épreuve était en lien avec cette des halles d'Asgard ?

  
Lorsque tous deux rejoignirent leur corniche pour la nuit, Thor tournait en rond dans son esprit et Loki s'était tendu, frustré d'être revenu les mains vides de leur cinquième tour du palais. Thor, perturbé par l'indice des dieux et son envie de faire parler son frère, ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter des œillades précautionneuses toutes les trois minutes. Au bout d'un moment, le stratagème peu discret du dieu du tonnerre sembla irriter pour de bon Loki qui jeta son crouton de pomme dans la lave en contrebas et se tourna vers lui.

  
« _Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_  »

  
Thor détourna les yeux. Il ne pourrait pas faire parler Loki si celui-ci passait ses nerfs sur lui. Ce n'était pas le bon moment, lui dit son esprit. Il voulait qu'ils se réconcilient, pas qu'ils finissent par s'entretuer. Et c'était mal parti.

  
« _Rien, rien,_ balaya-t-il en faisant mine de retourner à son propre repas.

_—_ _Thor._ »

  
Sa voix était tombée d'une octave et son regard devenu menaçant.

  
«  _Je pensais à ta pièce de théâtre,_ mentit-il. »

  
Quel piètre improvisateur il faisait. Loki haussa un sourcil.  

  
« _Ah bon. T'a-t-elle plu, au moins ?_ »

  
Thor soutint le regard vert. Il aurait dû comprendre des années plus tôt que son frère était un metteur en scène avant d'être un comédien. Cette représentation burlesque l'avait autant amusé que blessé. Avec Loki, semblait-il, et même dans les arts de la scène, la douleur piquante du cynisme n'était jamais bien loin. Son frère était un homme de scène et de théâtre autant qu'un homme de mots, et il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer, parce que Loki lui-même confondait les réalités. Il n'y avait aucune fiction dans ce qu'il avait vu. Rien que la cruelle vérité, tordue, mélangée, réadaptée.

  
« _Disons qu'elle a été instructive,_ fit-il simplement. »

  
Loki souffla avec dédain.

  
«  _Oh, instructive ? Et qu'as-tu donc tant appris, Ô divin Thor, en interceptant une minute d'un_ _spectacle de trois heures ?_  »

  
Le ton montait. Thor se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Dieux qu'il avait envie de répliquer à ce poison par la même haine. Dieux qu'il avait envie de secouer son frère jusqu'à ce que l'armure se brise et que Loki revienne.

  
«  _Oh, me revoilà devenu indigne de la divine parole de sa majesté,_ cracha Loki en voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse. »

  
Thor envoya valser ses bonnes résolutions.

  
«  _Ce que j'ai appris ? r_ étorqua-t-il en imitant le ton sarcastique de son frère. _Déjà, le fait que quand_ _on te donne véritablement un trône, ton premier réflexe n'est pas de déclarer la guerre à nos voisins_ _mais d'agir comme un vieux Nain oisif, en laissant nos royaumes se faire massacrer tranquillement,_ _parce que franchement, qu'y a-t-il de mieux à faire pour Asgard que se prélasser en peignoir en_ _bouffant du raisin ?_ »

  
Loki ouvrit la bouche, du venin au bout de la langue, mais Thor enchaîna.

  
« _Non, laisse-moi finir. Tu voulais savoir ce que je pense, non ? Je pense que tu es mort de trouille._ _Que ce que tu crains plus que tout, c'est pas la douleur, c'est le rejet. Que cette mascarade de pièce_ _de théâtre, c'était pour que le peuple te reconnaisse. Et qu'au final, tu étais tellement aveuglé par_ _l'idée d'être accepté, même caché sous la peau de ton père, que tu n'as pas été foutu d'être digne du_ _rôle que tu avais endossé. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'Odin soit resté sur Midgard une fois ton sortilège_ _levé ? Pourquoi penses-tu qu'Heimdall ait fui avant que tu n'aies à prendre la décision de quoi faire_ _de ses pouvoirs ? Etait-ce vraiment tout ce que tu voulais, tout ce temps, Loki ? Etre apprécié, loué,_ _respecté ? Tout ce foin pour m'évincer du pouvoir, ça rimait à quoi ? Cette guerre sur Midgard,_ _c'était juste pour montrer à papa que toi aussi, tu pouvais tout casser ?_  »

  
Il reprit son souffle, soudainement hors d'haleine. Loki le dévisagea, les yeux ronds, l'air d'avoir pris une gifle en pleine tête.

  
«  _Père t'as tout donné, Loki,_ reprit Thor, _il t'a tout pardonné ... Il est parti en t'appelant son fils, toi_ _qui l'a chassé du trône, toi qui a trahi sa confiance !_

_— Tu te fous de moi ?_ interféra soudain Loki qui s'était remis de sa stupeur. _Odin m'a tout pris,_ _tout arraché !_  »

  
Sa voix tremblait de rage.

  
«  _Et pourtant, c'est son attention et son admiration que tu recherchais plus que tout,_ lâcha Thor.

_Plus que la mienne, plus que celle de Mère. Tout ce temps, c'était son approbation à lui que tu_ _voulais._ »

  
Loki à ses côtés fulminait. Il serra les dents et se releva en hâte, dégageant d'un coup de pied les reliefs de son repas, prêt à s'enfuir de nouveau. Thor ne le laissa pas partir. Il voulait qu'il parle. Et le nom d'Odin ne parvenait plus à attiser sa haine. Mais Thor connaissait un autre nom, un nom tabou. Un nom qui n'avait plus le droit de passer ses lèvres. Et Loki partait. Alors Thor osa. Tant pis pour ses résolutions de quiétude et de douceur.

  
«  _C'est pour ça que tu as libéré Sleipnir ? Parce que tu savais que Père aurait fouillé les neuf_ _royaumes sans relâche pour le retrouver si tu l'avais libéré plus tôt ?_ »

  
Face à lui, les épaules de Loki se tendirent brusquement. Il se tourna vers lui et lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Ses poings se crispèrent.

  
«  _Je t'interdis de prononcer son nom, Odinson. Tu ne sais rien, RIEN de qui je suis, de ce qu'Odin a_ _fait, de qui est Sleipnir, de quoi ..._

_— Bien sûr que si, je sais !_ s'énerva Thor à son tour. _Quand comprendras-tu que le monde n'est pas_ _gelé autour de toi et que malgré ta volonté de tout dramatiser, parfois Père avait raison ?!_ »

  
La magie gicla autour de Loki et frappa Thor en plein visage.

  
«  _Avait raison ? répéta-t-il, AVAIT RAISON ?_  »

  
Son cri fit trembler la paroi. Thor, resté à terre, l'oreille en sang, lui renvoya son regard noir. Quelque chose en Loki avait craqué, réalisa-t-il en observant la silhouette de son frère se dresser face à lui. Quelque chose en lui se fissurait sous ses yeux, exposait au grand jour ses nerfs à vif. A cet instant, c'était lui, la foudre, l'éclair de haine et de violence.

  
«  _Me menacer de révoquer mon statut d'héritier pour me forcer à distraire l'attention de Svadilfari,_ _c'était AVOIR RAISON ?_ tonna Loki. _Me rejeter trois jours plus tard, quand je suis revenu au_ _palais coincé dans cette forme de jument grise, ENCEINT, et complètement paniqué, c'était avoir_ _RAISON ? Me laisser vivre cette grossesse seul, dans la forêt d'Asgard, pendant douze putain de_ _mois, c'était avoir raison ?! J'ai mis Sleipnir au monde tout seul, Thor ! J'étais seul ce soir-là, seul_ _avec ce poulain qui a décidé de naître avec huit pattes, et que j'ai aimé dès le premier regard, parce_ _que lui non plus n'avait rien demandé, lui aussi n'avait commis comme unique crime que celui_ _d'exister !_  »

  
La magie frappa de nouveau. Le sang de Thor coula sur la pierre.

«  _J'aurais dû haïr Odin de tout mon être, mais non, j'ai choisi de revenir à Asgard avec mon bébé dans les bras, à peine trois mois plus tard, une fois qu'il tenait à peu près sur ses huit pattes et qu'il avait l'air d'être en bonne santé. Et tu sais quoi ? Ces trois mois dans la forêt, seul avec lui parce que personne n'a décidé qu'il était nécessaire de me chercher, ces trois mois ont été les plus beaux de toute ma vie. J'avais mon bébé, Svadilfari était reparti avec le bâtisseur, et c'était parfait. J'aurais dû m'en contenter. Au lieu de quoi, j'ai ramené Sleipnir à la Cour, je l'ai présenté à ton père, qui n'a vu dans sa naissance qu'une abomination. Comment OSES-TU me dire qu'il avait raison ? Que réduire mon bébé à l'esclavage, me l'arracher, m'interdire de le voir et lui faire oublier mon visage, c'était avoir RAISON ?! Comment OSES-TU me juger de l'avoir enfin libéré de son mord et de ses chaînes ? Comment oses-tu, Thor ?! C'était mon bébé, et lui aussi, il me l'a pris !_  »

  
Il saisit son frère par le haut de sa tunique et frappa violemment ses épaules contre la roche. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues et son regard s'était planté dans le sien. Thor ne l'avait jamais vu aussi enragé, aussi furieux, aussi dévasté. Il leva le poing. Thor accueillit le coup sans broncher, tentant d'enlacer son frère. Il se prit un nouveau coup dans la figure. Le sang gicla.

  
«  _Non, dégage, DÉGAGE !_ hurla Loki. _Tu ne sais rien Thor, putain, tu ne sais rien. Il m'a pris tous_ _mes bébés, tout ce que j'avais de beau il me l'a arraché, il m'a tout pris, tout refusé, TOUT !_ »

  
Il parvint à saisir son frère contre lui. Loki rugit et les fit rouler sur la terre brûlante. Son genou s'enfonça dans ses côtes et lui coupa le souffle. Thor ne le lâcha pas.

  
«  _Tu n'étais pas là ! Toutes tes belles phrases, mais tu n'étais pas là ! Tu n'as JAMAIS été là, tu_ _n'as jamais compris ! Tu étais toujours avec tes amis, à baigner dans leurs louanges, à m'ordonner_ _de me taire, de rester dans ton ombre, de disparaître ! Où étais-tu quand j'avais besoin de toi ? Où_ _étais-tu quand Odin a ordonné pour la première fois de me faire taire par le fer ? Où étais-tu quand_ _Thanos faisait couler mon sang sur Terre ? Où étais-tu, dis-moi ?! Comment veux-tu, comment_ _espères-tu que je puisse te faire confiance alors que tu as passé une partie de ton existence à dénier la_ _mienne, à la réduire au silence et aux ténèbres ?_  »

  
Thor ne répondit rien, serrant de toutes ses forces son frère contre lui. Loki se débattit férocement, plantant ses dents dans son bras. Thor ne lâcha pas. Les ongles blancs s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair jusqu'au sang. Thor serra les dents. Il avait abandonné la magie pour une violence plus sourde, plus intime. Un nouveau coup de poing le frappa à la mâchoire. Loki s'était mis à trembler de rage contre lui.

  
«  _Lâche-moi ! LÂCHE-MOI !_ tonna-t-il. »

  
Thor ne le lâcha pas. Il profita de son mouvement pour coincer sa tête sur son épaule. Loki feula.

  
« _Non, petit frère, je ne te laisserai pas. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais,_ murmura-t-il contre lui. »

  
Le coup de Loki qui suivit atterrit sur ses omoplates. Sa respiration était devenue erratique.

  
«  _P.p.p.p.putain Thor, lâ-lâ-lâche-m.moi !_ »

  
Les sanglots l'envahirent sans prévenir. Loki perdit sa voix, et Thor le serra au plus fort contre son coeur. Il allait avoir des bleus énormes sur les bras et le dos pendant au moins une semaine, du sang coulait dans le revers de sa tunique, et il s'en fichait.

  
«  _Je suis désolé, Loki,_ avoua-t-il, la voix brisée, tout contre son oreille. _Je suis tellement désolé._ »

  
Et Loki s'écroula dans ses bras. Soudainement, ses poings ne le frappèrent plus, et les larmes surgirent dans sa voix. Thor le serra à s'en faire péter les os. Un instant, le monde disparut autour d'eux, emportant dans son sillage l'écho maudit, les cendres de Muspelheim et les énigmes sibyllines des dieux grecs. Thor envoya tout au loin. Il n'y avait plus que Loki, tremblant violemment contre lui. Il se mordit férocement les lèvres, ignorant le sang qui lui coula dans la bouche. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. La culpabilité lui coupa le souffle. Il voulait le faire parler, pas le briser.

  
Thor retint ses larmes. Dieux qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir arracher la douleur hors de la peau de son frère, l'éclater par la foudre, l'annihiler une bonne fois pour toutes. Dieux qu'il aurait aimé ne pouvoir ressentir que de la haine, ne plus pouvoir sentir cette douleur sourde qui bourdonnait à ses oreilles, comprimait son cœur en une étreinte mortelle, et lui soufflait qu'il était lui-même responsable d'un tel désespoir. Dieux qu'il aurait aimé réduire Thanos à un tas de cendres fumantes, le voir vaincu et déchu, aux pieds du trône d'Asgard. Qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir revoir son Père, revenir en arrière, prendre la défense de son frère toutes les fois où il avait prétendu ne pas comprendre. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Les mains de Loki, agrippées à sa tunique, le serraient si fort que le tissu tendu à l'extrême protestait et menaçait de se déchirer. Qu'il le déchire, pensa-t-il. Qu'il le déchire pour de bon. Il méritait les coups, il méritait la haine. Il méritait sa vengeance mais désirait sa confiance. Piètre frère, pensa-t-il. Piètre dieu du tonnerre, réduit à subir les foudres de sa propre misère.

  
«  _Je suis désolé p'tit frère,_ répéta-il encore et encore. »

  
Loki, la tête enfoncée dans son cou, semblait ne plus pouvoir se calmer. Thor se mit à dessiner des arabesques dans son dos. Où devait-il regarder, que devait-il faire, pour ne serait-ce que commencer à chercher la rédemption ? Après ce qui lui sembla être des heures, les sanglots de son frère se tarirent et ses mains tombèrent à ses côtés. Thor saisit sa nuque, et colla leurs fronts. Loki semblait revenir d'Hel. Le cœur de Thor n'en menait pas plus large.

  
«  _Quand on se sera établis sur Midgard, tous tes enfants seront bienvenus avec nous,_ promit-il. _Ils_ _auront toujours une place et aucun mal ne leur sera fait, tu as ma parole._  »

  
Loki releva la tête. Son visage rougi était trempé de larmes. Mais il soutint fermement son regard. Thor tenta d'empêcher son cœur de se briser.   

  
«  _Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne peux tenir ..._ balbutia-t-il, la voix cassée.

_— Je suis sérieux, Loki. Je peux le faire rentrer dans une loi ou l'annoncer publiquement si tu ne me_ _crois pas. En retour, tu devras me promettre qu'aucun d'entre eux ne blessera notre peuple._  »

  
Loki tiqua et tenta de le repousser. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

  
«  _Je vois,_ cracha-t-il. _Donc on accepte les monstres que pond ton frère, mais on les enchaîne, c'est_ _ça ?_

_— Non,_ répliqua Thor. _Mais si j'ai bon souvenir, Père a enchaîné Jörmungandr quelque part au_ _milieu d'un océan. Si j'étais lui, même une fois libéré, je n'aurais pas envie qu'un tel supplice reste_ _impuni. Il n'y a que toi qu'il écoutera, que toi qui pourra l'empêcher de venir me dépecer ou réduire_ _notre peuple en cendres. Et ils ne sont pas des monstres, pas pour moi._ »

  
Thor soutint son regard. Les yeux verts de Loki le fouillaient à la recherche de la moindre trace de ruse. Finalement, il laissa échapper un petit rire sans joie.

  
«  _Il est loin, le Thor qui rêvait de régner pour pouvoir me coller à la plonge et passer des lois_ _m'interdisant de me transformer._  »

  
Il y avait une réelle inquiétude derrière l'humour, et Thor ne l'ignora pas. Pas cette fois.

  
«  _Oh, mon frère ... Ce n'est pas contre toi que j'ai toujours rêvé de régner, c'est avec toi. Avec tes_ _pouvoirs, ta puissance et ta magie. Par les Nornes, si tu savais le nombre de nuits que j'ai pu passer_ _à imaginer conquérir des royaumes entiers à tes côtés, pour t'offrir les plus beaux, les plus grands,_ _les plus riches. Je rêvais ... Je rêve,_ corrigea-t-il, _de faire à Asgard ce qu'aucun autre Roi n'a su_ _faire : te donner une place._ »

  
Loki pinça les lèvres, mais les larmes débordèrent. Il pouffa, perdu entre le rire et le sanglot, et Thor le saisit à nouveau contre lui. Le visage humide se nicha dans son cou. Il n'y avait plus autant de désespoir dans ses pleurs. Cette fois-ci, il eut le sentiment que ce n'était plus du sel versé sur des plaies béantes, mais les prémisses d'une libération.

  
«  _Parle-moi,_ implora-t-il doucement. _Explique-moi tout, je veux comprendre. Je veux_ te _comprendre._  »

  
Alors pour la première fois, Loki rassembla son courage, ses mots, et tenta.

 

  
-.-.-.-.-

 

  
Quelques heures plus tard, une nouvelle énigme apparut sous leurs pieds. Tous deux eurent à peine le temps de la lire qu'elle s'évanouissait déjà entre les roches. Ils se lancèrent un même regard perdu et attendirent bêtement une pleine minute en fixant les pierres sombres. Elle ne revint pas. Il y eu un sifflement, une brise fraîche qui balaya leurs joues, et les mondes tanguèrent. Thor saisit le poignet de Loki. Sous leurs yeux, ils virent passer par fragments des éclairs de leurs précédentes épreuves. Et puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle était survenue, l'étrange vague de magie s'évanouit.

  
Derrière eux, une porte s'ouvrit.

 

* * *

 

_Publié le 15/04/2018_

 


	10. La bibliothèque des Valkyries

_Chapitre 9_  
**LA BIBLIOTHÈQUE DES VALKYRIES**

* * *

 

  
Il fallut aux deux frères une bonne minute avant de comprendre que la porte n'était pas une nouvelle énigme mais bel et bien le passage vers la suite de leurs épreuves.  
  
«  _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ bredouilla Thor en dévisageant le sol. »  
  
Il n'avait pas rêvé, il y avait eu une énigme sur les pierres, à peines quelques secondes plus tôt ! Et une énigme qu'ils n'avaient pas résolue. Pourquoi pouvaient-ils avancer, dans ce cas ? À ses côtés, Loki rassemblait leurs provisions restantes, et Thor finit par le rejoindre. Son frère avait encore les yeux rougis. Quel était le but de l'écho ? À quoi servaient ces énigmes, si elles disparaissaient sans se laisser résoudre ? Étaient-ils en train de comprendre non plus le mystère des travaux, mais celui de leur présence ? Avaient-ils commis une erreur dans leur quête, qui aurait amené les dieux à rebrousser chemin ? Ou bien au contraire, avaient-ils percé à jour une autre facette du mystère ? Il repensa un instant aux trois mots du décaèdre, apparus dans la lave. Et si ... ?  
  
« _Tu viens ?_ demanda Loki. »  
  
Thor rejeta la drôle d'idée qui germait dans son esprit, attrapa le sac que son frère lui tendait, et le suivit.

 

-.-.-.-.-

  
Le soleil qui frappa ses yeux l'éblouit avec une telle force qu'il fut contraint de porter sa main à son front. Il soupira de soulagement. L'air était doux, une brise tiède chauffait ses joues, et une odeur de parchemin grimpait jusqu'à ses narines. À ses côtés, Loki laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. Thor se tourna vers son frère avant même d'aviser le lieu. Il y avait dans les yeux verts une allégresse presque enfantine. Le dieu du tonnerre suivit son regard, et sourit à son tour.  
  
Les grandes bibliothèques. Ils avaient atterri à l'entrée des immenses bibliothèques sacrées des Valkyries. Nichés sous le grand dôme de pierre beige, ils étaient encerclés de livres, de végétation et de magie. Face à eux se dressait l'imposante forteresse, dégoulinante de dorures et de lierre, et au loin, derrière la cime des tourelles, ils distinguaient les courbes orangées de la grande citadelle, du palais d'Asgard et des armureries. Sur les monts à l'horizon se déployait une impressionnante ceinture de nuages qui brouillait à leur vue le reste du royaume. Par les Nornes, pensa-t-il, la bibliothèque des Valkyries. En temps normal, jamais les deux princes n'auraient eu le droit d'y poser pied. Et l'écho les y avait transportés.  
  
«  _C'est ton souvenir ?_ demanda-t-il à Loki. »  
  
Son frère hocha la tête, le regard perdu dans l'architecture impressionnante du lieu qui s'élevait autour d'eux. Ils se tenaient à l'extrémité la plus à l'Est d'une cour dessinée en huit. Les rangées de livres, blotties dans la pierre, s'élevaient sur une dizaine d'étages, accessibles par de grands escaliers de bois accrochés le long des balustrades. De grandes colonnes sculptées à l'effigie de guerrières illustres soutenaient les étages de leurs boucliers, de la pointe de leurs épées ou de leurs paumes ouvertes vers le ciel. Sur leurs bustes brillait le signe de leur appartenance aux Valkyries.  
  
« _Oui,_ répondit finalement Loki, _j'avais pu y être invité, avec Mère, il y a quelques siècles._  
  
_—_ _Mais comment tu as fait pour être accepté ? Je croyais que les bibliothèques étaient interdites aux hommes !_

_—_ _Techniquement, je n'ai jamais été seulement un homme,_ sourit Loki à ses côtés. »

Thor se renfrogna, puis fronça les sourcils. Minute. À l'époque, Loki ignorait son héritage Jötun ! Et les Ases n'étaient pas hermaphrodites, autant qu'il sache ...

« _J'étais sous ma forme féminine, idiot._

_—_ _Et ça a suffi aux Valkyries pour te laisser passer ?_ »

Il ne pensait pas les guerrières du genre à se laisser duper par un sortilège de transformation. Même si, et il en avait fait les frais, celles de Loki étaient toujours extrêmement réussies et compliquées à identifier en tant que tel. À plusieurs reprises, Thor s'était même demandé s'il s'était bel et bien s'agit de métamorphoses, et non pas de révélations d'une part de son identité. Certains animaux seyaient trop bien à Loki pour qu'il ne s'agisse que de simples mascarades.

«  _Mère a été assez convaincante ce jour-là, je te l'avoue. Et quand elles ont compris que mon apparence féminine était une part de moi, pas un subterfuge ou un déguisement, elles m'ont laissé entrer._  »  

Thor ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se souvenait avec une grande acuité du siècle que Loki avait passé sous son identité féminine, et où il avait vécu et combattu aux côtés d'une sœur qui prenait un malin plaisir à semer le chaos et la discorde sur son chemin. À l'époque, tous deux parcouraient encore les royaumes sans dessein particulier, à la recherche d'aventures et de combats. Après la naissance de Sleipnir, en revanche, Thor ne l'avait plus jamais revu sous sa forme féminine. Avec les années, il avait même abandonné l'idée de revoir un jour sa sœur, et avait appris à associer Loki uniquement à cette apparence masculine.

« _Nous n'y sommes restés que quelques heures,_ reprit Loki, _mais j'ai eu le temps de voler un ou deux manuscrits._  »

Thor éclata de rire. Cela ne le surprenait guère. Il n'y avait bien que Loki pour parvenir à dérober des ouvrages au nez des Valkyries. Un tel affront aurait même pu déclencher un sacré bazar diplomatique, si cela était venu à se savoir. En tous les cas, il n'en était que plus heureux de pouvoir enfin découvrir ces bibliothèques mythiques, même si cela était au travers du filtre de l'écho et des souvenirs de son frère. Que n'aurait-il pas donné, enfant, pour avoir le droit de venir étudier les arts de la guerre au sein des Valkyries ?

Tous deux s'avancèrent dans la cour, et manquèrent de sursauter lorsqu'un groupe d'étourneaux leur passa au-dessus de la tête en piaillant gaiement. La solitude de l'écho les avait habitués à la seule présence de l'autre, et la moindre existence animale les faisait sursauter, à présent. Au centre du huit se dressait fièrement une des branches d'Yggdrasil, et les deux frères se dirigèrent vers elle, attirés comme des aimants. L'arbre, exposé au centre de la cour comme une relique, surgissait hors des dalles de marbre blanc, et ses branches serpentaient entre les livres, traversant parfois la pierre, caressant les ouvrages et le lierre. Ils posèrent d'un même mouvement leurs paumes sur son écorce sombre et le saluèrent. Thor fut étonné de sentir gronder au creux de son ventre la puissance du frêne, aussi claire et diffuse qu'elle pouvait l'être sur Asgard. Yggdrasil n'était pourtant qu'un écho, mais il déployait autour de lui toute sa prestance, toute sa magie. Thor ferma les yeux quelques instants, sa paume restée à plat contre la peau rêche.  
  
Un frisson remonta le long de ses bras. Il pouvait sentir les royaumes, sentir Yggdrasil au creux de ses entrailles. S'il se concentrait suffisamment, il pouvait même retracer du bout du cœur le chemin de ses branches, écouter la sève glisser au creux de ses veines de bois. Il sentait la vie, il sentait la mort, le temps, les mondes, l'éternel recommencement. Le tourbillon lui parvint comme un éclair aveuglant. Il s'écarta brusquement de l'arbre, au bord des larmes et à bout de souffle. Le lien était si fort, si puissant, qu'il fouillait le moindre recoin de son âme. Qu'est-ce que cela serait quand il toucherait le frêne hors de l'écho ? Aurait-il le pouvoir de supporter sa force, son savoir ? Serait-il capable d'être digne de la douce puissance qui émanait de cet être cosmique qui surpassait même l'ère des dieux ? Thor reprit son souffle, s'inclina respectueusement face à Yggdrasil, et tourna la tête.

Bien évidemment, Loki avait disparu.

Il le retrouva quelques mètres plus loin, le nez plongé dans un ouvrage de la taille d'un bigelsnipe.

«  _Je veux une bibliothèque comme ça, sur Midgard,_ décréta Loki sans relever les yeux de son livre, lorsqu'il entendit Thor approcher. »

Ce dernier sourit, et accepta. Le fait que leur civilisation venait de perdre l'intégralité de ses productions artistiques et littéraires n'était qu'un détail. Lui aussi voulait voir naître un tel monument des cendres d'Asgard. Il délaissa Loki du regard quelques instants. Autour d'eux, les bibliothèques grouillaient de bruit. Le chant des oiseaux se mêlait à celui des insectes et du vent qui serpentait entre les pages. Les rayons dorés qui éclaboussaient les dalles lui donnèrent l'impression d'être revenu plusieurs siècles dans le passé, lorsqu'Asgard était encore illuminée par le soleil en début de journée, et qu'il se levait aux aurores pour profiter de ce bain de lumière. Autour de lui, la bibliothèque crépitait. Thor se demanda même si les lieux n'avaient pas été pensés pour devenir une immense forêt. Les étourneaux semblèrent acquiescer et revinrent pailler dans ses oreilles.

«  _Tu penses qu'ils me laisseront en piquer certains ?_  »

Thor se retourna vers lui. Les bras de Loki débordaient de livres. À ses pieds, un sac de toile de Nidavellir était ouvert, béant, et Loki fourra au fond de son gosier de tissu une complète pile d'ouvrages.

«  _On a bien pu faire passer de la nourriture et des couvertures d'une épreuve à l'autre ... Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne fonctionnerait pas avec des livres._ »

Loki se lança alors dans un pillage sans précédent. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait décemment pas emporter l'intégralité des ouvrages de la bibliothèque, il entreprit de faire un tri et de sélectionner seulement les manuscrits qu'il jugea indispensables à la reconstruction d'Asgard. Thor le regarda faire, tenta de l'aider à plusieurs reprises, se fit frapper sur les doigts cinq fois, puis finit par abandonner. Il décida d'explorer les lieux à la recherche d'un ennemi ou d'une énigme. De ce que lui avait dit Loki, il était probable qu'ils croisent d'autres Ases, à présent. Selon la mémoire de son frère, ils avaient rencontré tous les animaux des épreuves. Mais cela aurait voulu dire qu'il fallait considérer Loki lui-même comme étant la jument grise qu'ils avaient attendue sur Muspelheim, et Thor n'était pas tout à fait convaincu par l'idée. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec la lecture symbolique de leurs passés que semblaient vouloir lui faire faire les dieux grecs. Loki n'était pas simplement un être de chaos, et Odin ne pouvait décemment pas être réduit à la figure despotique de Diomède. Et lui, dans l'affaire, où était-il ? Qu'était-il ? Il se saisit d'un manuel de stratégie militaire et le feuilleta sans grand intérêt. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils étaient coincés dans l'écho. Que devenait son peuple ? Était-il toujours dans le vaisseau ? Heimdall avait-il pu les rassurer, prendre sa suite ? Pouvait-il les voir, de là où ils étaient ? Une fois de plus, il tenta d'appeler le gardien, en vain. Ils étaient loin de tout, loin du regard divin, loin du véritable monde.

L'escadron d'étourneaux se posa dans un grand concert de piaillements sur un banc de pierre près de lui et le sortit de ses pensées. Thor ferma son livre et les avisa de longs instants. Les petits volatiles tachetés le fixèrent sans ciller. Il leur rendit leur regard, intrigué. Ils avaient déjà croisé l'épreuve des oiseaux, il en était certain. L'odeur nauséabonde des goélands était imprimée pour toujours dans ses narines, merci bien. Et pourtant, les étourneaux semblaient vouloir lui dire quelque chose. Thor posa son livre, et se rapprocha. D'un même mouvement, le groupe d'oiseaux se tendit et fit marche arrière.

« _Pardon, pardon !_ fit Thor en levant les mains. _Je ne vous veux pas de mal ! Est-ce que je vous dérange ? Est-ce qu'il faut que l'on arrête de toucher aux livres ?_  »

Il reçut en réponse un charivari de pépiements. Les oiseaux battirent des ailes. Thor fronça les sourcils. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à demander plus de détails, tenter une nouvelle forme de communication, lorsque l'escarmouche s'envola. Mais les étourneaux ne s'éloignèrent guère : restés en vol stationnaire, ils l'invitèrent à les suivre d'un même battement d'aile. Thor suivit sans protester. Il traversa la cour entouré d'une nuée de petits corps noirs et blancs, et se retrouva bientôt au pied de la branche d'Yggdrasil. Sur le marbre clair à ses pieds, des lettres d'encre apparurent.

«  _LOKIIII !_ cria-t-il sans réfléchir. _J'ai l'énigme !_ »

Quelque part dans les bibliothèques, un juron se fit entendre, puis des bruits de pas. Loki surgit à leur suite au moment où Thor s'accroupissait auprès des mots. Loki lut par-dessus son épaule :

  
_« Elles blessent toutes, mais la dernière tue. »_

  
Les deux frères réfléchirent un instant. Thor retraça du doigt l'empreinte des syllabes sur le marbre.

« _La mort ?_ proposa-t-il. _Enfin, les morts ?_  »

Loki le dévisagea. Les images de Frigga, d'Odin, de Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun et leurs amis dansèrent sous leurs yeux quelques instants.

« _J'aurais dit les heures, mais la tienne fonctionne aussi, je pense._ »

L'écho acquiesça et l'énigme disparut. Thor leva la paume vers son frère avec un petit cri de victoire. Loki regarda Thor, resté la paume tendue, et haussa un sourcil.

« _Alleeeeez, quoi, Loki !_ protesta-t-il en réalisant que son frère allait le laisser le bras en l'air sans claquer sa main dans la sienne. »

L'autre dieu roula des yeux, mais consentit à frapper dans la main que Thor lui tendait. Le geste était typiquement midgardien, il le savait. Et il imaginait sans peine son frère saluer ses camarades Vengeurs ou fêter avec eux une victoire de cette manière. L'idée que Thor agissait avec lui comme il l'aurait fait avec ces mortels le charmait autant qu'elle le débectait. Il voulait que Thor le considère comme un égal. Qu'il applique sur lui cette attitude de franche camaraderie ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié, et il ne parvenait pas à saisir pourquoi.

«  _C'est moi ou ça devient de plus en plus simple ?_  »

Loki se tourna vers lui.

« _J'espère très franchement pour notre bien que les dieux midgardiens ne t'ont pas entendu,_ grommela-t-il dans sa barbe. »  

Il ne manquerait plus que ces satanées divinités jugent leur périple trop simple et décident de le rendre beaucoup plus périlleux. Thor haussa les épaules, peu conscient de la dangerosité de ses propos. Loki se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de répliquer. Son frère pouvait vraiment être inconscient lorsqu'il s'y mettait.

«  _Du coup, vu qu'il n'y a pas de porte, c'est qu'il nous manque une énigme ?_  »

Ils vérifièrent deux fois l'ensemble des bibliothèques. Mais aucune autre charade n'était apparue. Loin de se laisser démoraliser, Loki retourna à son précédent pillage et Thor, resté seul au milieu de la cour, finit par tomber sur un banc. Il s'autorisa quelques instants de repos, les yeux tournés vers le ciel, la brise tiède caressant son visage. Le royaume des Valkyries sentait le parchemin, l'encre chaude, la terre et le soleil. Curieusement, le lieu le rassurait bien plus que l'écho d'Asgard. L'ombre d'une statue de pierre tombait sur ses yeux et le couvrait d'un hâle de fraîcheur. Il se revit à ses quatre siècles, déterminé à devenir l'une d'elles, à gagner sa place parmi l'élite guerrière de son royaume. Une feuille de lierre lui tomba sur le nez, et il rouvrit les yeux.

Son estomac gronda, et il décréta qu'il était une heure tout à fait raisonnable pour improviser une pause repas. Il récupéra un de leurs sacs de vivres, en sortit une miche de pain et du fromage, en proposa à Loki qui refusa, et retourna s'asseoir sur le banc. Bien évidemment, l'intérêt des étourneaux fut immédiatement piqué à vif. Thor, qui avait retenu la leçon de leur épreuve sur les eaux de Vanaheim, partagea avec eux quelques miettes. En une minute, il se retrouva encerclé de petits becs jaunes avides de mie. Il avala sa dernière bouchée de fromage, et abandonna derrière lui le reste de pain aux bons soins des oiseaux qui piaillèrent de contentement. Il retourna sagement auprès de son frère qui sélectionnait des livres sur une étagère de deux fois sa taille. Thor s'adossa à sa droite contre la pierre et le regarda faire. Loki lui jeta un regard, un sourire, puis retourna à son entreprise. Le dieu du tonnerre lui rendit son sourire. Il y avait quelque chose de nouveau entre eux. Quelque chose de reposant, de calme et de précieux, qui n'était pas là avant. Quelque chose qui gonflait son cœur d'espoir et d'affection.

« ''Traité sur les Géants'' _... Je prends ?_ demanda Loki. _J'ai déjà trois traités sur la guerre, une Histoire complète de Svartalfheim ... Bon, y'a celui-ci, c'est de la magie elfique, mais on peut toujours en tirer quelques trucs et ..._

_— Chhhht, attends,_ le coupa Thor. »

Il y avait eu un bruit articulé derrière lui. Et il était persuadé que les oiseaux n'étaient pas encore capables de prononcer des syllabes. Loki haussa un sourcil, et reprit :

« _Je ne dis pas que je ne m'en servirais pas une fois ou deux pour te botter les fesses, mais globalement Mère disait toujours que l'on pouvait apprendre de tout, même du pire, donc je pense ..._  »

Il se retrouva soudainement plaqué contre les livres, la main d'ours de Thor plaquée sur sa bouche.

« _Tais-toi une seconde,_ fit celui-ci. _Écoute, on dirait un chant._  »

La paume de son frère était chaude sur sa mâchoire. Loki roula des yeux mais se tut et tendit l'oreille. Il y avait un bruit, effectivement. Comme un murmure qui se précisait davantage à chaque instant. Bientôt, ce qu'il avait pris pour le sifflement du vent devint un véritable hymne. Les deux frères s'immobilisèrent. Mille voix chantaient autour d'eux.  

 

  
_« À la ceinture de Freyja brille l'or des Ases rois_

_La promesse d'Odin et les vœux de Frigga_

_Protégés sous le fer de ses doigts_

  
_À la ceinture de Sigrún luisent les félons nains_

_Les langues des menteurs et celles des devins_

_Enchaînées sous le cuir de ses mains_

  
_À la ceinture de Brunehilde vivent les fois_

_Les traités, les serments et les grandes lois_

_Abritées de ces temps et d'autrefois._

  
_À sa ceinture déjà vivait ce qui ne peut être brisé_

_Sans perdre à jamais son nom et sa renommée »_

 

  
Autour d'eux, la chanson tournait en boucle. Les notes semblaient venir des reliures des ouvrages, des becs des étourneaux, des bouches des statues, de la plus petite fourmi, des rainures entre les pierres. Même le bois d'Yggdrasil vibrait avec eux. Thor sentit sa main glisser de la mâchoire de Loki et atterrir sur son épaule. Son frère fixait les livres d'un air fasciné. C'était la première voix que tous deux entendaient depuis une semaine, et elle semblait être un chœur d'un millier de chants, d'un millier de souffles. Comme si l'ensemble de la vie du royaume avait trouvé un langage pour s'exprimer et leur livrer un indice. Thor sentit les poils de ses bras se dresser. Il y avait une beauté, une pureté dans ce chant, qui inspirait le silence.

«  _Ce qui ne peut être brisé ..._ murmura Loki en regardant les oiseaux passer au-dessus de leurs têtes. »

Il repoussa son frère sans ménagement et partit trouver de l'encre et du parchemin pour noter l'énigme dans son intégralité. Thor le rejoignit sur un banc quelques minutes plus tard. Autour d'eux, les étourneaux paillaient gaiement et couvraient de leur chant celui de l'écho, qui répétait inlassablement le refrain. Ils fixèrent les vers recopiés par Loki de longues minutes. Thor n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, occupé à repousser du dos de la main les oiseaux qui venaient quémander du pain. Un instant, il envisagea d'appeler la foudre, au moins pour les effrayer, mais se ravisa. S'il y avait bien une seule constance dans ces épreuves étranges, c'était que les empreintes animales qu'ils croisaient n'étaient pas faites pour être tuées.

«  _Ils me saoulent ces piafs,_ râla Loki qui ne s'entendait plus penser. »

Thor se releva et fit de grands gestes de bras pour tenter de les faire partir. Il obtint une nuée de regards désabusés et laissa tomber. Jugé par des étourneaux. Vraiment, s'ils parvenaient à sortir de cet écho, il aurait des choses à dire aux midgardiens. Il se rassit et tenta d'ignorer les pépiements enthousiastes autour de lui. De petites pattes griffaient ses cuisses et ses épaules, à présent. Il poussa un des volatiles qui était venu piailler droit dans son oreille, en délogea un autre de son épaule, et tenta de garder son calme.

« _Ce qui ne peut être brisé ..._ réfléchit-il à son tour à voix haute, ignorant les oiseaux de toutes ses forces. »

Face à lui, le sourcil droit de Loki tressautait et ses jointures serrées contre le banc blanchissaient à vue d'œil. Thor lui lança un petit sourire compatissant qui ne fit qu'attiser la colère du dieu du chaos.

« _SILENCE !_ tonna-t-il aux volatiles qui s'écartèrent d'un même mouvement indigné, _la seule chose qu'elle brise, cette énigme, C'EST MES COUILLES !_  »

Derrière-eux, une porte s'ouvrit.

Le silence tomba.

Thor avisa son frère, puis la porte, puis son frère... Et éclata de rire.

« _Par tous les dieux, les couilles de mon frère intersexe ouvrent des portes !_ s'esclaffa-t-il. »

Loki lui lança un regard atterré. Alors celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vue venir. Il repensa un instant à la tournure exacte de son insulte. Thor derrière lui se tenait les côtes en fixant la porte. Qu'avait-il dit exactement ? Soudain, la solution le frappa au visage. C'était son premier cri qui avait déclenché la résolution de l'énigme, pas son injure ! Il roula des yeux devant leur stupidité et rassembla leurs sacs de vivres et de livres.

Thor riait encore lorsque tous deux passèrent la porte.

 

* * *

_Publié le 17/04/2018_


	11. Minuscules Géants

_Chapitre 10_  
**MINUSCULES GÉANTS**

* * *

  
  
   
Le rire de Thor les suivit dans leur chute, et se mua en grognement de douleur lorsqu'il atterrit violemment contre une grande surface de bois dur. Loki à ses côtés retint un juron. Il était tombé droit dans une flaque d'eau jaunâtre qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Les deux frères se redressèrent, avisèrent le lieu, et froncèrent les sourcils. Une table. Ils étaient sur une table de chêne. Seulement ... Tous deux avaient la taille d'une poivrière. Autour d'eux s'amoncelaient des fruits de la taille d'un buffle, des verres et des bols de plus de trois mètres de haut, et des miches de pain qu'ils auraient pu creuser et habiter sans aucune difficulté. Au loin, baignant dans l'imprécision de l'horizon, ils distinguaient des murs de papier peint blanc et le reflet d'une fenêtre. Ce monde était démesurément ...Grand.

« _Super ..._ marmonna Loki. _Des géants. Il a fallu qu'on tombe chez des géants._ »

Thor tourna sur lui-même. Quel était ce royaume ? Quel peuple habitait ici ? Pourquoi avait-il une affreuse impression de déjà-vu ? Ce n'était clairement pas son souvenir ! Il n'aurait jamais pu oublier une telle disproportion, une telle grandeur ! Loki pesta dans sa barbe et épongea sa tunique d'un air outré. Thor fronça le nez. Même l'odeur lui était familière ! Mais il ne parvenait pas à remettre la sensation. Peut-être était-ce un souvenir de Loki qui s'était mélangé au sien ? Peut-être que l'écho se mettait à fusionner leurs mémoires, à mêler leurs passés ?

«  _Thor_ ... fit soudain Loki. »

Il se tourna vers son frère. Le dieu reniflait sa manche d'un air atterré.

«  _C'est du jus de fruit. Du foutu jus de fruit. On est sur Midgard ! On n'est pas chez des géants, ce sont eux qui sont devenus des dieux !_ s'insurgea-t-il. »

Thor s'immobilisa face à un bol de porcelaine blanche de deux fois sa taille. Le visage d'un midgardien venait de surgir dans son esprit. Darryl. Par les Nornes, ils étaient chez Darryl, dans la petite maison de briques blanches qu'ils avaient partagé pendant presque un an lors de son séjour sur Terre. Comment avait-il pu ne pas reconnaître cette cuisine plus tôt ? Cette table de chêne qu'il avait rayée de ses dagues un nombre incalculable de fois, cette odeur de mer et d'embruns qui accrochait à ses vêtements ! Et ces murs beiges, ce tableau face à eux ! Au loin, il distinguait même la roue de son vélo, les pieds du canapé de lin à rayures grises ! Bon sang, il y avait même encore les courges sacrées de Vanaheim qu'il lui avait offertes en revenant de mission ! Un élan de nostalgie lui souffla au visage. Leur colocation lui avait laissé de bons souvenirs, au final.

Il avait rencontré Darryl complètement au hasard le jour de sa rupture avec Jane. Il se souvenait avoir quitté Londres en toute hâte, le cœur au bord des lèvres et l'amertume des mots de la jeune femme brouillant sa vision. Sans réfléchir, il s'était envolé à l'autre bout de la planète et avait atterri en Australie, droit sur la terrasse d'un midgardien en chemise bleue qui avait eu l'air dévasté par les dégâts bien plus qu'impressionné par le dieu qui avait fait irruption dans sa maison. Thor avait immédiatement ressenti une affection presque fraternelle pour Darryl. Le jeune homme avait été un guide précieux et un ami remarquable. Leur temps passé ensemble, leurs chamailleries et l'insatiable curiosité de Thor pour le monde midgardien lui semblait à présent comme une délicieuse parenthèse. Le dieu du tonnerre se fit la promesse qu'une fois arrivés sur Midgard, il passerait remercier Darryl comme il se devait. Peut-être aurait-il pu lui proposer une place dans la nouvelle cité d'Asgard ? L'idée le fit sourire. Cette fois-ci, ce serait à lui d'être perdu, et à Thor de lui fournir les clés de compréhension de son monde ! Il la tenait enfin, sa vengeance pour le coup de l'autocuiseur !

«  _Thor ?_ demanda prudemment Loki. »

Il sortit de ses pensées et s'aperçut qu'il souriait bêtement. Le dieu des mensonges s'était immobilisé les pieds dans le jus d'orange, l'air sincèrement dépassé.

« _J'ai vécu ici,_ expliqua-t-il à son frère. _Avec Darryl, un ami._  
_— Tu as vécu avec un mortel ?_ répéta Loki, les yeux ronds.  
_— C'était l'affaire de quelques mois,_ balaya-t-il, gêné. _Je ne pouvais plus vraiment rester chez Jane._ »

Loki sembla d'autant plus surpris. Thor retourna son attention vers les objets qui peuplaient la table. Il n'était pas vraiment fier de cette période de sa vie. Il n'y avait aucune gloire à conter, aucun combat brillement mené, aucune pierre de dénichée ... Juste du repos, des banalités, et une forme nouvelle de domesticité qui l'avait fait rêver à une vie plus simple. À son grand dam, Loki ne lâcha pas l'affaire. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir parler de cela avec lui.

« _Celui-là aussi, tu voulais le présenter au Père de Toutes Choses ?_  »

Thor roula des yeux. Quelle idée il avait eue de faire monter Jane à Asgard ... Jamais il n'aurait dû penser que leur histoire aurait pu porter la jeune femme sur le trône. Jamais il n'aurait dû parler à son père de ses talents, de ses sentiments. Jamais il n'aurait dû l'aimer autant, aussi aveuglément.

«  _Non, Loki, c'était un ami, je t'ai dit._  
_— Dommage. J'aurais adoré te voir demander la main d'un mortel qui noie son repas sous des litres de jus de fruit périmé._ »

Thor pouffa. L'image de Darryl en costume traditionnel asgardien, dressé au centre des Halles Célestes sous le regard du Père de Toutes Choses, était d'un comique sans précédent. Odin en serait probablement tombé d'apoplexie. Loki à sa droite s'était lancé dans une imitation particulièrement ridicule de son attitude face au roi. Eh, il ne minaudait pas à ce point, lui !

«  _Contrairement à toi mon frère, je ne cherche pas à finir dans le lit de toutes les âmes que je rencontre._  »

Il regretta ses mots à l'instant où il les prononça.

« _Excuse-moi,_ fit-il en voyant les traits de Loki se durcir immédiatement. _Je ne voulais pas dire ça._  »

Le dieu des mensonges ricana. Le cœur de Thor se serra. Quel imbécile. Mais quel imbécile il était. Ils avaient pourtant œuvré si dur depuis le début des épreuves pour apprendre à se faire confiance. Ils avaient tant avancé. Quelques jours plus tôt, Loki était même parvenu à se confier à lui ! Venait-il, encore une fois, de tout ruiner ?

«  _Oh si, je pense que c'est tout à fait ce que tu voulais dire, c_ racha son frère. »

Thor serra les dents.

«  _Non, Loki, non. Je suis désolé. Je sais que cette réputation te colle à la peau depuis des années, et j'ai pas pensé que ... J'ai pas pensé ..._  
_— Justement,_ répliqua l'autre. _C'est le souci. Tu ne penses pas._ » 

Thor serra les dents.

«  _Ravi de savoir que mon cul plaît toujours autant aux rumeurs, et que toi aussi tu me considères comme la catin des neuf royaumes._  »

Plus que de l'amertume, il y avait de la douleur dans sa voix. Thor saisit son poignet.

« _Je suis désolé, mon frère._    
_—_ _Je ne suis pas ton frère._  »

Le ton glacial le fit s'immobiliser. Il soutint son regard. Les yeux verts s'embuèrent. Quel crétin, mais quel crétin, mais quel crétin il était ! N'apprenait-il donc rien ?! Loki le repoussa sans douceur et fit volte-face. Il entreprit de fouiller l'intégralité des paquets de céréales posés sur la table, en renversa un dans sa rage, en explosa un autre, et manqua de se retrouver noyé dans le bol de lait qu'il retourna. Le dieu du tonnerre, resté statufié par sa propre stupidité, le regarda faire sans pouvoir bouger. Il avait la nausée. Dieux qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir revenir en arrière, quelques minutes pour tôt, et tout effacer. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus entendu Loki renier leur lien, leur fraternité. Et comme au premier jour, les mots l'avaient poignardé sans merci. _Je ne suis pas ton frère. Je ne l'ai jamais été_ , avait-il crié. Et le cœur de Thor avait plongé à sa suite par-delà le Bifröst.

  
-.-.-.-.-

  
Dix minutes plus tard, Loki avait réduit le paysage à un champ de bataille, il pleuvait du lait depuis la table de la cuisine, et aucune énigme n'était apparue. Thor, qui avait fini par se protéger de la pluie de céréales sous la carafe, jouait distraitement avec le liquide qui coulait à ses pieds. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour s'excuser. Pour que Loki comprenne que la culpabilité lui rongeait les os et l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Il ne pouvait pas avoir détruit tout leur progrès avec un seul mot, n'est-ce pas ? Comment devait-il faire ? Comment pouvait-il s'y prendre ? Il savait pourtant, que le terme de catin blessait son frère plus que de raison, et qu'il avait toujours souffert de se voir relégué au rang de moins que rien, d'objet de plaisanterie, de rumeur grossière. Loki aimait être sujet de désir, d'attention, mais ne supportait pas que l'on fasse de son corps un objet de possession. Le titre de « putain de neuf royaumes » qui le poursuivait depuis des siècles avait toujours été sa vierge de fer. Il s'en jouait comme il le pouvait, tentait de se réapproprier les insultes et les quolibets, mais Thor savait que cette posture n'était que mascarade. Par les Nornes, Loki avait raison. Il n'avait pas pensé. Il n'avait pas réfléchi. Au bout de ses bottes, des mots apparurent dans le liquide crémeux :

  
_« ACCEPTER – ÉCOUTER – ALLIER »_

  
Bon sang, mais encore ?! Il repoussa les lettres d'un coup de pied. Le lait gicla. Il avait compris les mots du décaèdre, merci bien ! Et il venait de prouver qu'il ne parvenait pas à les suivre, ces fichues injonctions ! Qu'attendait-on de lui ? Il avait accepté son frère, il l'avait écouté, il s'était allié à lui ! Qu'est-ce que les dieux voulaient de plus ? Ils n'étaient pas capables de s'entendre. Peut-être était-ce une fatalité. Peut-être, après tout, que son combat était vain, que Loki et lui n'étaient pas faits pour être frères. Peut-être que les Nornes attendaient d'eux qu'ils se détruisent à petit feu. Thor serra les dents. Il aimait Loki. Il ne voulait pas qu'il devienne son ennemi. Mais comment faire ? Comment faire entendre ses excuses à son frère ?  

Un grand bruit tonna à sa gauche et Thor sursauta. Loki avait disparu de la table. Il se redressa en hâte. Le dieu avait sauté sur le plancher, plusieurs dizaines de mètres en contrebas. Sa silhouette fine se retourna vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Thor ne sut quoi dire. Loki s'éloigna. Le dieu du tonnerre récupéra leurs sacs, et sauta à son tour.

  
-.-.-.-.-

  
Lorsque la nuit tomba, Thor contemplait l'intérieur du cadran de la roue de son vélo, Loki ruminait à l'autre bout du salon et tous deux ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole depuis la fin de la matinée. Ce fut la faim qui les obligea à se retrouver à moins de dix mètres de distance l'un de l'autre. Ils mangèrent en silence, et lorsque Thor proposa à Loki de prendre le premier tour de garde, celui-ci accepta et se coucha sans un mot à l'autre bout du canapé sur lequel ils venaient de grimper.

Thor soupira et se rapprocha. Il s'adossa contre l'immense coussin et resta sagement à l'écart de son frère qui lui tournait le dos, la couverture tirée jusqu'au menton. Du haut du sofa, il pouvait voir l'intégralité du salon. D'ici, la table de la cuisine semblait mesurer des centaines de mètres de haut, et la petite pièce s'étendre sur plusieurs hectares. Face à lui, les rayons de lune baignaient le salon d'une lueur argentée. Le calme plat de l'écho lui donnait envie de hurler.

« _Loki ?_  »

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Son frère ne dormait pas, il le savait.

« _Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure._ »

De nouveau, le silence lui répondit. Thor ne se laissa pas décontenancer.

« _Je n'ai jamais su d'où venaient les rumeurs,_ dit-il. _J'entendais Fandral les colporter, mais je ... Je n'ai jamais voulu les écouter, ni les croire. Mais ... Mais elles m'ont toujours inquiété. Pas parce que je désapprouvais, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Tu sais que cela m'importe peu que tu prennes tes amants et amantes d'autres royaumes qu'Asgard. Ou même d'Asgard. Enfin c'est pas leur nombre non plus qui m'inquiète, au contraire, je serais mal placé pour te dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet-là. Mais ... Mais j'ai eu écho d'autres histoires. Des histoires plus sombres, et auxquelles j'ai toujours refusé de croire._  »

Il se souvenait avec une acuité gênante de la conversation qu'il avait interrompue d'un coup de marteau dans une taverne de Vanaheim. Du crâne qu'il avait fendu en deux dans son éclat de rage, et du regard d'effroi que lui avait lancé le voyageur qui venait de voir son camarade être assassiné sous ses yeux. Curieusement, après ce jour, certaines rumeurs n'étaient plus parvenues jusqu'à ses oreilles. L'insulte de putain s'était éloignée des murs du palais à son tour.

«  _Et ça m'inquiète, Loki,_ reprit-il, conforté par le silence. _Ça m'inquiète, parce qu'en te trouvant sur Sakaar, aux mains du Grand Maître, j'ai eu peur que tu ... Que tu aies gagné sa confiance à tes propres dépens, qu'il t'ait fait du mal. Après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Svadilfari, ce qu'il est arrivé à Sigyn ... J'ai peur pour toi, p'tit frère._  
_—_ _Peur que je mérite ma réputation de catin ?_  »

La voix de Loki s'éleva entre eux. Il lui tournait toujours le dos. Dieux que les mots pouvaient les séparer. C'étaient eux qui les avaient toujours condamnés. Il ne serait jamais un maître du langage, jamais aussi fin dans ses paroles que pouvait l'être son frère. Ses discours lui échappaient souvent, les mots glissaient hors de son emprise comme un tas de serpents. Son cœur parlait toujours trop vite.  
Thor hocha négativement la tête.

«  _Non, peur que quelqu'un te brise._  »

Loki éclata d'un rire jaune. Thor grinça des dents. Par les Nornes, qu'il haïssait ce rire. Lorsque le dieu des mensonges parla de nouveau, sa voix était emplie de larmes et de rage mal contenue.

«  _Tu arrives trop tard, ô divin Thor, grand héros de Midgard, sauveur des orphelins, des neuf royaumes et des petits cailloux lumineux._  »

Thor ne put se retenir de se rapprocher et de s'agenouiller aux côtés de Loki. Il tenta prudemment de poser une main sur son épaule. Le dieu ne broncha pas, mais ne le repoussa pas non plus. Il pensa à Odin, à Thanos, et à ses propres affres. Il pensa à toutes les cicatrices dans le dos de Loki, à toutes ces histoires qu'il ne connaissait pas, à toutes ces marques qui n'étaient rien d'autre que les témoins de ses propres échecs.

« _J'aurais dû être là,_ avoua-t-il à voix basse. _J'aurais dû. Et que les Nornes me le pardonnent, je ne l'ai pas été. Mais Loki, je veux avancer. Je veux qu'on avance, toi et moi._ »

Il ne pouvait pas avoir rêvé cette complicité qui avait commencé à éclore entre eux dans les bibliothèques. Cette fraîcheur, cette confiance timide qui s'était déployée sur son cœur et y avait déjà creusé son nid. Sa paume glissa le long de son dos. Elle se posa sur le tissu qui recouvrait ses omoplates, là où il savait qu'une grande cicatrice terminait sa course. Soudainement, Thor se sentit minuscule. Misérable face à l'univers, face à l'histoire, au temps et aux tourments de son frère. Impuissant face à Thanos, face au souvenir de son père, face à sa propre colère. Ses doigts se mirent à trembler. Et si Loki disparaissait ? S'il le perdait pour de bon, cette fois ? Comment pourrait-il régner ? Comment pourrait-il vivre, après cela ?

« _J'ai besoin de toi._  »

L'aveu lui échappa. Son frère se redressa et se tourna vers lui. Leurs genoux s'enfoncèrent dans le coussin du canapé. La couverture tomba sur ses pieds. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, Thor se retrouva au bord des larmes. Il pétait les plombs, coincé dans cet écho. Il devait fou. Il avait besoin d'espace, d'étendues infinies, de mondes à sa portée, de la stimulation perpétuelle de la nouveauté, de l'ardeur des combats, de l'odeur du vin, des festins. Il avait besoin de croiser mille visages, d'entendre mille voix, de se sentir vibrer au sein de la fourmilière. Cet emprisonnement, ce confinement, était le pire de tous les châtiments.

Comment pouvait-il être sûr que l'écho n'était pas la réalité ? Qu'il n'était pas plongé dans le rêve d'une ancienne divinité, et que tout ce qu'il était, qu'il croyait être, n'était qu'illusion ? Comment pouvait-il encore être sûr d'être roi, minuscule et insignifiant qu'il était, échoué sur un immense canapé de lin rayé ?

«  _Loki_. »

Son nom était la seule chose qu'il pouvait encore penser avec certitude. La seule chose qui le retenait de sombrer dans la démence et le désespoir. La main de Loki se posa sur son bras. Et soudainement, Thor comprit. Il y avait en lui ce besoin presque animal de protéger son frère, de se dresser face à l'univers pour le défendre, le consoler, lui apporter toute la joie qu'il méritait. Et les années lui avaient prouvé mille fois qu'il était capable de verser le sang en son nom, renverser des royaumes, des rois, des héritiers. Il y avait dans sa chair cette puissance dévastatrice qui promettait la foudre à quiconque touchait son cœur. Mais il y avait aussi en lui ce besoin de s'appuyer sur son frère. De pouvoir peser de tout son poids sur lui, verser toutes ses larmes contre son épaule, tous ses doutes, toutes ses fautes. Il était un feu, un roc, qui soudain, voulait être fleuve. Un dieu qui réclamait réciprocité.

Les mots du décaèdre lui revinrent en tête. C'était lui, à présent, qui avait besoin d'être accepté.

Et il ignorait si Loki pourrait être cet ami. S'il serait capable de comprendre, de pardonner, d'accepter de le laisser régner malgré ses fautes et ses faiblesses. S'il serait capable de l'aimer malgré son impétuosité, malgré ses mots maladroits, malgré sa langue trop lourde et son cœur sans loi. Ils avaient si longtemps joué aux ennemis, aux camarades, aux adversaires, qu'ils n'avaient jamais appris à être amis. Savaient-ils seulement être frères ?

«  _Tu es un crétin,_ murmura Loki en le prenant dans ses bras. »

Peut-être bien. Peut-être était-il ce prince vaniteux et arrogant qui ne savait tenir ni sa langue ni ses colères. Mais il voulait être plus. Il voulait être le roi qui ferait naître une nouvelle cité d'or, qui bâtirait un nouveau palais sur les ruines de son père, et qui serait capable, enfin, de dompter l'univers. Thor ferma les yeux. Contre Loki, il respirait mieux.

«  _On va sortir de là, promit sa voix. On va sortir de là, retourner dans le vaisseau, et trouver le moyen de ne plus jamais se laisser attraper par de vieilles divinités frustrées._  »

Thor sourit. Au chaud au creux de l'écho, niché dans ses voiles d'ignorance, il était si simple de croire Loki. Il était si simple de prendre pour garantie la tiédeur de l'épaule sous sa joue, l'affection débordant des doigts qui soutenaient son dos. Dieux, qu'il voulait y croire. Être convaincu que le Loki entre ses bras le suivrait même en dehors des illusions midgardiennes, qu'il pourrait retrouver à tout instant ses mots et ses conseils. Que Loki lui-même parviendrait à tendre sa main et à le laisser le tirer vers le haut, vers le trône. Le hisser hors de son ombre pour qu'il brille de sa propre lumière.

«  _Tu resteras ?_ demanda-t-il.  
_—_ _Je resterai._  »

Thor ne vit ni l'éclat de douleur ni la grimace qui traversèrent les traits du dieu. Ses mots n'étaient pas encore une véritable promesse, il le savait. Peut-être était-ce lui qui se trompait, en cherchant à menotter son frère à son cœur. Peut-être Loki avait-il besoin, encore une fois, d'être repoussé pour revenir. Mais Thor ne pouvait plus s'y résoudre. Sur Sakaar, il avait été aisé de jouer cette pantomime, de feindre l'indifférence, l'ignorance, tant son âme brûlait de rage et de chagrin. Répudier Loki, l'obliger à souhaiter le rejoindre n'avait été qu'une mascarade de plus à mener en parallèle de leur mission. À présent, l'écho serrait si fort autour d'eux, les propulsait avec tant de force l'un contre l'autre, qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à refuser à Loki le réconfort qu'il désirait. 

« _Dors avec moi,_ proposa-t-il depuis l'épaule de son frère.   
_— Hein ?_  
_—_ _Il y a très peu de chance qu'un quelconque monstre nous tombe dessus. Ça fait des lustres qu'on n'a pas croisé la moindre âme malveillante dans ce machin, et on pourrait tous deux profiter de huit heures de sommeil d'affilée, tu ne penses pas ?_  »

Loki roula des yeux, mais accepta. Thor s'écarta de lui, s'étala de tout son long sur l'immense canapé et l'invita d'un geste de main à le rejoindre. L'espace d'un instant, Loki se revit à ses deux siècles, lorsque tous deux avaient pris l'habitude de sortir en douce du palais pour se retrouver dans les jardins, face aux étoiles. Le nombre de fois où il s'était endormi à moitié avachi sur Thor, les doigts jouant dans l'herbe, et où Frigga avait dû les réveiller pour les transporter jusqu'à leurs quartiers...

Il s'allongea à son tour et tira sur leurs épaules l'impressionnant pardessus qui leur servait de couverture. Le dos de Thor se logea contre le sien. Il sentait irradier sa force et sa présence à travers l'épais cuir de sa tunique. Un roc, pensa-t-il. Thor était un roc. Et pourtant, sous la façade de granit, caché sous la roche dure de son armure, il y avait un cœur d'ambre qui menaçait de s'effriter à tout instant. Loki ferma les yeux. Ils n'étaient pas si différents.

Il se réveilla en sursaut quelques heures plus tard, la voix de Thanos hurlant dans ses oreilles et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Thor à ses côtés grommela dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas, et Loki soupira de soulagement. Il se força à calmer les palpitations frénétiques de son esprit qui cherchait le danger dans la moindre ombre. L'appartement, le canapé, la nuit. Tout allait bien. Thor était à ses côtés. Il était en sécurité. Au moins, dans l'écho, il était hors d'atteinte du tyran. Loki se recoucha et ferma les yeux. L'air sentait la nuit et le lin. S'il se colla à Thor pour parvenir à retrouver le sommeil, celui-ci n'en sut jamais rien.

  
-.-.-.-.-

  
Le lendemain matin, tous deux s'extirpèrent du canapé et découvrirent une inscription sous la table de la cuisine. Des chiffres romains avaient été gravés sur le plancher :

  
_«  II + IV = IX »_

  
Thor, qui faisait la taille de la pomme qu'il était en train de manger, avisa son frère. Loki observait l'énigme avec intérêt. Ses yeux semblaient plus clairs, plus alertes, sa peau moins tirée et son teint plus rose que la veille. Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne lui avait pas fait de mal.

«  _Est-ce qu'il y a vraiment un dieu grec qui ne sait pas compter ou bien on rate quelque chose ?_ demanda Thor en croquant dans la peau épaisse.  
_—_ _Si cette pomme te tombe dessus et t'écrase, cela sera dit, répété et déformé,_ s'amusa Loki. »

Comme pour prouver ses dires, le fruit dodelina sur le côté et pencha dangereusement en avant. Thor le repoussa d'un grand coup de poing. Il roula au loin et le dieu vit son repas s'éloigner à l'autre bout de la cuisine. Les deux frères se sourirent. Thor jeta son dévolu sur un autre fruit, moins rond, et la pomme fut abandonnée contre un meuble.

Après quelques minutes passées à se concentrer sur l'énigme du plancher avec un manque d'inspiration accablant, Loki finit par rejoindre le dieu du tonnerre dans sa quête de nourriture. Après tout, s'ils arrivaient à faire passer ces victuailles jusqu'à la fin de leurs épreuves et qu'ils parvenaient à les ramener sur le vaisseau, les immenses miches de pain ne seraient certainement pas de trop. Ils allaient cependant avoir un problème de conteneur ; aucun de leurs sacs déjà remplis à craquer de livres et de vivres ne pourrait leur permettre de transporter des fruits de la taille d'un petit éléphant. Le dieu du chaos avisa la cuisine. Peut-être pourraient-ils trouver une sorte de chariot, de panier, de sac quelconque...

Derrière lui, il y eut soudain un grand tremblement, un éclair, et un impressionnant coup de tonnerre. Il se tourna vers Thor. Celui-ci se rua sur lui, le saisit par les hanches et le projeta plusieurs mètres plus loin. Une explosion tonna derrière eux. Son dos atterrit douloureusement contre le plancher et il serra les dents. À l'exact endroit où il s'était tenu un instant plus tôt, un immense bocal de verre venait de se briser. Son contenu se déversa sur le sol et une vingtaine de petits tuyaux blonds roulèrent sur le bois.

« _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_ râla-t-il en repoussant Thor qui avait atterri sur lui.  
_— Je voulais faire tomber le truc,_ expliqua-t-il piteusement. _Ce sont des spaghettis, on en faisait souvent avec Darryl, et vu leur taille, ça pourrait nourrir tout le vaisseau au moins deux jours ... Mais il a roulé sur le comptoir et ... Paf._  
_—_ _Paf ?_  
_—_ _Paf._  »

Loki roula des yeux mais n'insista pas, préférant se rendre directement sur le lieu du désastre. Il slaloma entre les bouts de verre et attrapa une pâte. Peut-être qu'en la coupant, elle rentrerait dans un de leurs sacs. Thor le rejoignit et avisa le désordre à ses pieds. Les tuyaux avaient recouvert l'énigme. Il se retint de pouffer. Mêlés aux chiffres romains, ils rendaient l'inscription encore plus absurde :

_  
«  IIIIII + IVIIII = IXIIIII »_

  
Il poussa du pied un tas de spaghettis, dégageant le premier chiffre. Il fronça les sourcils. Et si l'énigme, telle qu'elle leur était présentée, était incomplète ? Et s'il fallait rendre l'équation juste, la corriger ? Il poussa pour de bon les dernières pâtes. Dans quelle situation deux et quatre pouvaient-ils faire neuf ? Il ne pouvait clairement pas toucher aux écritures, puisque le bois avait été gravé, donc il lui était impossible de bouger le premier « I » du chiffre « IV »... Et puis de toute manière, le résultat serait monté à huit, pas à neuf ! Cela devait signifier qu'il pouvait ajouter quelque chose ...

«  _Tu as trouvé ?_ demanda Loki lorsqu'il vit que son frère s'était reconcentré sur l'énigme. »

Thor partagea ses hypothèses au dieu sans détourner les yeux du parquet. Loki avisa à son tour les spaghettis, puis les chiffres.

« _Si c'est encore de la logique midgardienne, ça va être tordu ..._  »

Thor sourit. Loki avait passé la matinée à marmonner dans sa barbe des insultes contre les dieux grecs, protestant qu'ils étaient bien supérieurs à ces petites créatures mortelles insignifiantes et que cette énigme était un déshonneur absolu. En attendant, les « petites créatures insignifiantes » parvenaient à frustrer le dieu des mensonges, et l'idée plaisait énormément à Thor. Il était convaincu que cette épreuve était avant tout un gage d'humilité. Il y avait quelque chose de satisfaisant dans la vue d'un Loki de la taille d'une orange qui vociférait sa supériorité à un écho muet. Pour lui, la situation était plus amusante que véritablement humiliante. Pour son frère, c'était une tout autre affaire.

«  _Par les Nornes, je l'ai !_ s'écria soudain Loki. »

Thor le regarda se saisir d'une dague et tomber à genoux sur le plancher. Le bois se fendit en deux et Loki grava un « S » avant le résultat :

  
_«  II + IV = SIX »_

  
«  _T'avais raison,_ marmonna Thor, déçu de ne pas avoir pu être le premier à résoudre l'énigme, _c'était tordu._  »

Loki pouffa. Les chiffres s'évanouirent. À leur place se dessina une trappe noire. Confiants, les deux frères rassemblèrent leurs sacs, attrapèrent le plus de nourriture possible, et sautèrent dans les ténèbres.

La pomme abandonnée par Thor roula à leur suite et disparut.

 

* * *

_Publié le 19/04/2018_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour celleux d'entre-vous qui n'auraient pas vu cette bonne tranche de n'importe-quoi que j'ai décidé de tenir pour canon et donc pour celleux qui ne connaissent pas Darryl ... Hop, voilà un petit lien >> https://youtu.be/BY9XfmbXOZQ


	12. To Hel and Back

_Chapitre 11_  
**TO HEL AND BACK**

 

* * *

  
   
Immédiatement, Thor sut que quelque chose clochait. L'empreinte de l'écho sur leur peau avait changé, la magie des dieux enserrait leurs os et le doux vrombissement de leurs épreuves avait laissé place à bourdonnement peu avenant.

Il n'y avait pas de lieu. Seul le vide les accueillit. Thor tenta d'appeler la foudre, en vain. Leurs corps tombaient, tombaient, tombaient, et les ténèbres les aspiraient. Il n'y avait plus rien, et l'écho ne revenait pas. Il y avait de l'air, mais il était froid, et il ne sentait plus rien. Rien, rien d'autre que le néant et le murmure du vent qui sifflait à ses oreilles. Qu'était donc cette épreuve sans corps, sans consistance ? Quelle était cette chute sans fin ?

«  _LOKI !_ cria-t-il à l'aveuglette. »

Sa voix se perdit dans l'abime. Il sentait la présence de son frère, au loin. L'écho de sa magie qui serpentait vers lui. Loki aussi paniquait, comprit-il. Les ondes qui lui revenaient étaient fébriles, haletantes, terrifiées. Tout était vain. Le vent giflait son visage, ses chevilles, ses épaules. Il libéra ses mains et chercha Loki. Il trouva ses bras et les agrippa. Son frère serra fort ses poignets. La chaleur de ses doigts calma un instant le tumulte de son cœur. Ils tombaient encore. Autour d'eux, le noir. Rien que le vide, et leurs corps trop lourds qui chutaient toujours.

Et puis soudain, l'écho revint.

Le froid cingla contre leurs bras nus et l'haleine fétide du brouillard les empoigna. L'air sentait le soufre, le sang, la mort. Les couleurs surgirent, et le monde suivit. Thor força son œil à rester ouvert malgré le poids de l'éther qui maltraitait ses paupières, la violence de la lumière qui éclata autour d'eux. Les ténèbres blanches enveloppèrent ses bras et firent disparaître Loki de sa vue. Ses poignets étaient toujours contre les siens. Thor chercha la foudre. Cette fois-ci, le vrombissement du tonnerre répondit au creux de ses os et le soulagement le submergea. Il poussa fort contre la chaleur dans son ventre et la première étincelle surgit. Loki réapparut, les yeux plus verts que jamais, les traits paniqués et ses robes planant autour de lui comme de grandes ailes noires. Thor lui sourit. Son visage était si blanc, si clair, au milieu de l'immensité du néant.

«  _THOR !_  »

Il l'avait vu, lui aussi. Le sol se rapprochait d'eux à une vitesse inquiétante. Il tira sur les bras de son frère, le poussa contre lui et appela de nouveau la foudre. La lumière gicla, Loki se roula en boule contre son ventre et le sol frappa leurs silhouettes blanches. Thor rattrapa son souffle. L'éclair avait amorti une grande partie du choc, mais leur chute avait tout de même creusé un précipice impressionnant dans le marbre blanc.

«  _Tu vas bien ?_ s'inquiéta-t-il immédiatement en avisant Loki. »

Son frère se redressa. Il n'avait pas une égratignure. L'éclair l'avait frappé sans le blesser. Les deux dieux tournèrent sur eux-mêmes. Le monde blanc se mit à gronder. Thor saisit de nouveau le poignet de son frère. La terre roula, et les ténèbres tombèrent de nouveau. Les robes noires recouvrirent le marbre blanc. Des losanges de couleurs se mirent à danser devant ses yeux. L'éclatante lumière ne voulait pas quitter sa rétine. Seul le vent glacial demeura contre leurs peaux. Thor dégaina l'une de ses dagues, et Loki l'imita. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, le tonnerre gronda férocement. Son cri vibra au creux de ses veines. Thor leva son poignard au ciel. L'éclair tomba sur eux et illumina la plaine d'une grande lueur bleutée. Un sourire lui échappa lorsqu'il reconnut l'endroit. Son cœur s'enflamma. Oh, par les Nornes, quelle idée était-ce là ?

Ils étaient à Hel.

Sous la troisième racine d'Yggdrasil, avant l'aube de toute chose, avait été Niflheim. Hel. Le royaume de la perdition et des âmes tombées sans gloire, emportées par le temps ou le froid. Et l'écho n'avait pas fait que reproduire son vent glacial ou ses brumes oppressantes. Il avait projeté sur eux la force de sa magie, le brasier inextinguible de sa puissance. Thor se demanda un instant si le monde autour d'eux était véritablement un écho, tant le frémissement d'Yggdrasil était fort contre son cœur. Le royaume sentait la mort et la rage des guerres passées, des pestes et des épidémies de leurs ancêtres.

«  _THOR, DERRIÈRE_ ! »

La voix de son frère le tira brusquement de sa stupeur fascinée, et Thor se retourna juste à temps pour voir Loki planter une dague jusqu'à la garde dans l'estomac d'un soldat. L'homme s'écroula et se brisa en millions de petites pierres. Il redevint poussière. Les deux frères se trouvèrent soudainement en haut d'une falaise, surplombant une grande plaine grouillant de lances et d'épées pointées sur eux. Leurs ennemis n'étaient autre que les échos de leur propre armée, des visages portant leurs traits. La masse sifflante se rua sur eux. Le dos de Loki tapa contre le sien, et Thor sourit. Que les échos s'amusent. Avec les dieux du chaos et de la guerre, la gloire était toujours au bout du chemin. De misérables fétiches grecs ne seraient pas de taille. Qu'ils leur envoient des sbires, des reliquats, des monstres et des démons. Des armées entières de soufre et de fer. Il les annihilerait toutes à la seule force de ses éclairs. La foudre grondait au creux de son ventre et ses poings réclamaient du sang depuis trop longtemps.

Ils plongèrent dans la bataille.

Les soldats s'écroulèrent un à un, transpercés par ses mains, sa lumière, les dagues de son frère. Face à eux apparut une rangée d'hydres de plusieurs mètres de haut. Loki lui jeta un regard amusé, s'inclina, et la foudre gicla au-dessus de sa tête. Les bêtes s'écroulèrent dans un concert de borborygmes humides. Leurs corps tombèrent contre les dalles comme une pluie de coups de canon. Loki trempa sa dague dans leurs sangs liés à terre et la jeta droit sur Thor. Il se baissa sans réfléchir. Derrière lui, un corps tomba. Il se retourna. Un sanglier de la taille d'une colline gisait dans les cendres, abattu par le trait de Loki. Ce n'était plus un jeu, comprit-il soudain. Les échos cherchaient à blesser, à les écraser, à tuer. C'était une ultime bataille entre divinités. Le sang noir du sanglier coula jusqu'à ses pieds. C'était une marée, et ils allaient être submergés.

Il jeta un regard à Loki qui venait d'achever un lion au visage difforme. Le sang du monstre maculait son visage, ses cheveux, ses poignets. Un rictus peignait ses traits, la sueur brillait sur son front et son regard embrassait le chaos. Thor tendit sa main. Le dieu des mensonges courut jusqu'à lui, saisit sa paume au vol, et les fit basculer en arrière, droit dans la gueule béante des ténèbres. Le nuage de cendres qu'ils traversèrent avait une tête de biche et des sabots de pierre. La magie de Loki frappa le sol d'une grande lueur verte. Thor laissa le sortilège rouler sur sa peau, dresser ses poils et tendre ses muscles. Dieux qu'il aimait sentir cette puissance directement contre ses os. Qu'il aimait le chaos de son frère lorsque celui-ci se tenait à ses côtés. Qu'il aimait se laisser enlacer par la force de la magie au goût de fer et de liqueur hâlée.

Une nuée d'oiseaux sans tête perça la fumée noire. Leurs grandes ailes battaient les cieux et faisaient tinter les pierres. Loki serra fort son poing. Oh, pensa Thor lorsque l'idée du dieu se fraya un chemin jusque dans son propre cœur. Si cela ne les tuait pas, ce combat serait grandiose. Leurs jointures craquèrent lorsqu'elles se rencontrèrent. Thor arma sa foudre. La magie de Loki surgit au creux de ses veines. Le monde vira au blanc. Il lâcha tout. L'éclair qui suivit fit trembler la plaine si fort que l'univers tout entier frissonna. Les oiseaux tombèrent à terre. Thor lâcha la main de son frère. Loki à sa droite éclata d'un rire fou qui promettait sang et misère.

Lorsque les étalons ruèrent dans la poussière, les dieux avaient de nouveau joint leurs mains et le tonnerre grondait au creux de leurs deux cœurs. Thor nageait dans une extase vermeille. Il partageait la foudre. Il partageait l'éclair, utilisait la magie de Loki comme un immense conducteur. Un instant, Thor se demanda si une telle sorcellerie serait possible hors de l'écho, hors de ce monde qui projetait leurs âmes l'une dans l'autre et faisait vibrer le sang de Loki dans ses propres veines. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour. Enfin, ils étaient frères. Frères de lumière.

 

 

> [ **AMBIANCE PROPOSÉE** >> <https://youtu.be/DD65K4VR6Lw> ]

  
Ils retombèrent à terre, couverts de sang, de gloire et de cendres, enlacés par la foudre et les douces illusions amères. La montagne se mit à trembler. Ses roches se scindèrent en deux et un immense taureau de pierre naquit entre les cimes. Les ennemis continuaient à arriver de tous les côtés. Loki fit craquer ses doigts, et disparut en contrebas. L'animal-massif rugit. L'écho trembla. Thor ne broncha pas. Il attendit la bête sans ciller, l'œil rivé sur ses cornes de feu, le goût métallique du combat emplissant ses sens, faisant battre son cœur à un rythme effréné. Qu'il vienne. Qu'il frappe. Il ne craignait ni les pierres ni la fumée. Lorsque le taureau chargea, il l'arrêta à mains nues.

Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans la boue et il recula sur une dizaine de mètres. L'animal de pierres lui lança un regard de surprise furieuse. Thor sourit. Une corne dans chaque main, il tira sur la bête et la projeta à l'autre bout de l'écho. La montagne disparut en même temps que le taureau.

Il sauta en contrebas et rejoignit Loki.

  
Enfin, il respirait. Enfin, la foudre crépitant dans son cœur pouvait exploser, éclater au creux de ses mains et faucher les vies de toutes ces âmes sans réalité. Le goût du sang et du métal sur sa langue était le plus doux breuvage, l'odeur de mort et de feu son plus cher parfum, et le son des dagues l'hymne grandiose de leur victoire. Il ne doutait pas un instant de l'issue d'un tel combat. Les échos n'étaient rien, rien face à sa foudre, rien face à la magie et les ruses de son frère. Les échos n'étaient plus, et ils étaient des dieux. À leur juste place, enfin.

Comme pour lui répondre, une armée de monstres surgit des ténèbres.

Il y eut un roulement de tambours, et trois cris rauques. Les deux frères s'immobilisèrent. Le chant de ces oiseaux avait baigné leur existence et ils l'auraient reconnu entre mille mondes. Thor leva la tête. L'aile d'ébène qui frôla sa joue disparut dans la fumée. Deux ombres noires se dessinèrent sur les ondulations du feu. Les corbeaux hurlèrent de nouveau. Thor les appela, mais resta sans réponse. Ils avaient disparu dans le brouillard.

À sa droite, Loki glapit. Thor oublia immédiatement Hugin et Munin et se tourna vers son frère. Son cœur se gonfla de haine. Une lance de soldat avait transpercé la peau fine de son bras et une grimace de douleur déformait ses traits. Il se rua sur le coupable et brisa son cou d'un tour de poignet. Les os craquèrent sous ses doigts. Il sentit la peau se déchirer et le sang couler. La sensation ne suffit pas éteindre le feu de rage qui venait de s'allumer dans son cœur. Loki retira le fer de sa chair, et son sang coula sur les pierres. C'était inadmissible. Il était le seul à avoir le droit de blesser son frère. Il était le seul à avoir le droit de subir les affres de sa colère. Son seul véritable adversaire.

Il se jeta dans le combat, encerclé par les lances, les piques, les épées. Le fer pénétra la peau de ses bras mis à nus. La douleur ne lui parvint pas. La foudre crépitait à travers son œil valide, ricochait contre ses doigts et fusait autour de lui. Il n'était plus qu'électricité.

Thor perdit la notion du temps. Les ennemis croissaient en nombre à chaque instant, et Loki à ses côtés s'épuisait. Ses attaques magiques se faisaient moins fréquentes, moins précises, moins puissantes. Il serra les dents. La foudre était encore crépitante au fond de son cœur. Il pourrait tenir. Il pourrait se battre pour deux s'il le fallait. Il pourrait réduire ce royaume en cendres à la seule force de ses poings.

Le monde sous leurs pieds roula de nouveau. Était-ce toujours Hel ? Seul le froid était une constante. Les roches brunes qui les accueillirent leur étaient tout aussi inconnues que le marbre blanc ou les ombres noires. Même le ciel disparaissait, avalé par le brouillard glacial de l'écho. L'illusion se resserrait, comprit Thor. Les dieux les acculaient, les poussaient au bord du précipice. Il fit rouler ses muscles et resserra son emprise sur les épées dans ses poings. Cela serait un plaisir de leur prouver l'étendue de leur erreur. Un honneur de les présenter au plus valeureux guerrier et à sa fureur. Qu'ils tremblent. La Guerre elle-même venait à leur rencontre.

«  _POUR ASGARD !_ hurla-t-il. »

Il sauta dans le vide.

  
-.-.-.-.-

 

Loki chercha son souffle, la langue baignant dans le fer vermillon de sa salive, une main serrée sur son avant-bras gluant de sang et de poussière. La silhouette de son frère venait de disparaître. Munin frôla son oreille droite. Le regard du corbeau croisa le sien. Il n'était pas un écho. Contre sa joue, l'aile noire avait un goût de réel, d'or et de romarin. Le monde leur revenait, comme une promesse de victoire. Le corbeau pourrait être leur guide.

Loki rassembla ses armes et se dressa face au précipice. Thor ne serait pas le seul à mourir ce soir. Il ne le laisserait pas partir sans s'accaparer un minimum de gloire.

« _POUR ASGARD !_ cria-t-il à son tour. »

Il se laissa tomber dans le vide. Les yeux noirs de Hugin lui sourirent et le corbeau plongea à sa suite.

Ses pieds tapèrent le sol. Les chants naquirent à ses côtés. Au loin, la silhouette de Thor rayonnait sur les roches comme un immense soleil. Les éclairs fusaient dans son sillage, éclataient sur les pierres, rebondissaient sur la peau de ses doigts. L'image de son frère lui coupa le souffle. Thor n'était plus seulement manieur du tonnerre, il était lui-même devenu un astre. Son corps n'était plus qu'un amas d'électricité blanche. Peut-être que leur sacralité n'était pas encore perdue, se dit Loki en contemplant la grâce et la puissance de l'homme sous ses yeux. Peut-être tenaient-ils, entre les mains de ce prince qui grimpait vers les cieux, le renouveau de tout un royaume. L'espoir d'une ascension qui leur avait été prêtée bien avant d'être réalisée. Le dieu sourit. Thor lâcha la foudre et retomba à ses côtés. À cet instant, il n'était plus homme, il était roi. Loki se laissa rêver. Que seraient-ils, alliés ? À quoi ressemblerait l'enfant né du mariage du chaos et de la guerre, des mensonges et du tonnerre ? Porterait-il des germes de destruction ou bien serait-il l'outil d'une nouvelle création ?

Le regard immaculé plongea dans le sien et Loki le soutint. Des voix murmuraient autour d'eux, fredonnaient les airs de leurs hymnes et de leurs odes. Ce n'étaient plus des chants. C'étaient des psaumes. L'œil de Thor crépitait de foudre et de la fièvre blanche du combat. Il avait perdu son cache-œil et la cicatrice noire de son orbe vide saillait contre sa peau éclairée par la foudre. Son frère avait toujours été aveugle, bien avant d'être blessé. Sa cécité était simplement devenue visible. Il n'avait toujours vu que des moitiés de mondes. Il n'avait jamais vu que la gloire dans les guerres de son père, l'amour dans les yeux de sa mère, et la douleur dans les affres de son frère. Jamais il n'avait pu saisir un ensemble, acquérir ce point de vue surplombant qui faisait les rois et destituait les princes. Et pourtant, à cet instant, il était souverain.

Les voix se firent plus fortes. C'était une procession, comprit Loki. Ils étaient appelés. Le monde bascula. Il attrapa le bras de Thor avant de sombrer. Munin et Hugin les suivirent, croassant au son des tambours. La force qui surgit autour d'eux était familière. Les dorures qui dansèrent sous leurs yeux étaient celles de leur Père. Les mondes s'entrechoquèrent. Les deux corbeaux menèrent la voie, et les grandes portes apparurent. Les Halles s'ouvrirent sous leurs yeux.

« _PÈRE !_ cria Thor à une silhouette cornue qui se distinguait dans l'entremêlement des mondes. »

Loki ne put retenir sa main de saisir ses dagues. Le monde tournait sur lui-même, déchiré entre Hel et le Valhalla. Entre la gloire et l'infamie, la victoire et l'échec.

Entre toi et moi, pensa-t-il sinistrement.

«  _Mes fils,_ fit la voix d'Odin. »

Elle résonna autour d'eux, ricocha contre les grandes portes et revint se poser sur les pierres brunes d'Hel. Le monde se figea à Niflheim. Odin était un écho à son tour, comprit Loki. Immortel et veillant sur les âmes des neuf royaumes. Sa présence était partout, dans son cœur, dans ses os, dans le creux de sa haine. La main de Thor serra son poignet. Quelque part au-dessus d'eux, le tonnerre grondait toujours.

Loki ferma les yeux. Le froid l'entoura brusquement comme un manteau de soie. Il accueillit le frisson avec sérénité. Odin ne pourrait plus jamais le blesser. Le Père de Toutes Choses était un concept, un titre, une idée. Il n'était plus ni tyran ni roi. Plus à présent que son corps avait rejoint les bancs du Valhalla. C'étaient à eux de mener la danse, de saisir la matière et d'en faire leur empire.

«  _J'ai compris,_ susurra-t-il à l'univers. »

L'écho se figea. La voix de Thor résonna quelque part à sa droite. Il chercha la seconde main de son frère, encore poisseuse de sang et de terre, et la glissa dans la sienne. Thor à cet instant n'était plus qu'un coup de tonnerre. Tant mieux, pensa-t-il.

Il serait son éclair.

Les deux frères disparurent.

 

* * *

 

_Publié le 21/04/2018_


	13. Les racines d'Yggdrasil

_Chapitre 12_  
**LES RACINES D'YGGDRASIL**

* * *

  
   
La première chose qui lui revint fut une sensation de complétude. Loki sentait toujours la chaleur de la main de Thor dans la sienne, mais leurs corps étaient loin, comme perdus dans un autre fragment de réalité. C'était presque doux. Ses membres flottaient, sans poids, sans peine, sans douleur. Était-il redevenu fœtus, niché au creux du ventre de sa mère ? Une chevelure blonde flotta jusqu'à son esprit. L'image était juste, mais elle était fausse, aussi. Qu'était-ce donc ? Frigga. Il avait son nom. Frigga. Au fond de son cœur, ce nom avait un royaume. Le monde revenait petit à petit. Son souffle s'alourdissait un peu plus à chaque instant. Le poids de la vie tombait sur ses muscles.

Il rouvrit les yeux.  

La puissance de la magie qui lui caressa le visage lui coupa le souffle.

Ils étaient au creux d'Yggdrasil, posés sur l'une de ses branches. Il y avait de l'herbe sous leurs pieds, des chants d'oiseaux au loin et l'odeur du thym. Des bras de bois surgissaient de la terre et grimpaient jusqu'aux nuages. Thor avait atterri à quelques centimètres de lui, étalé de tout son long face aux cieux, le souffle court mais l'air repu. Offrez la guerre au dieu du tonnerre, il en fera son affaire, s'amusa intérieurement Loki.

Il se laissa à son tour tomber dans l'herbe. La végétation chatouilla son cou et lui tira un sourire. Il se laissa disparaître au monde quelques instants, les yeux clos, l'esprit en paix et tourné vers la caresse du vent sur son visage. L'air sentait la terre, les fleurs, le sang et la sueur. Ce royaume avait le parfum de la vie, et pour la première fois, Loki le savoura.

«  _Loki_  ? »

La voix de son frère le convainquit d'abandonner la douce quiétude de ses pensées. Il se redressa et tomba nez à nez avec Thor qui s'était rapproché pour aviser ses blessures. Le dieu des mensonges baissa le regard sur son poignet vermillon, et toucha du bout des doigts son sourcil droit qui dégoulinait de sang. Il ferma l'œil pour éviter que le liquide ne coule à l'intérieur des muqueuses. Même la douleur ne parvenait pas à entacher la sérénité de son cœur. Thor posa sa paume poisseuse sur sa nuque. Son pouce retraça le haut de sa pommette.

«  _Mon frère_ , souffla-t-il, inquiet.

_—_ _Je n'ai rien_ , balaya Loki. _C'est l'arcade qui s'est ouverte, mon œil n'a rien._  »

Thor lui renvoya un sourire triste. Soudain, Loki comprit. C'était à son tour de ressembler à leur père. À son tour de perdre la vue d'une moitié de l'univers. Il posa doucement sa main sur celle de Thor, repoussa son bras et examina l'état du dieu du tonnerre. Il avait pris un mauvais coup dans les côtes qui le faisait grimacer, ses deux bras saignaient plus que de raison, mais il souriait et au fond de son regard bleu brillait une quiétude que l'écho n'aurait jamais pu lui apporter.

Ils étaient vivants, brûlants, fébriles, mais rassasiés.

Loki tomba à la renverse dans l'herbe. Il étendit les bras sur le côté et demeura ainsi, étalé en étoile dans le drôle de pré, un sourire menaçant de franchir la barrière ses lèvres. Il entendit les pas de Thor qui s'était redressé tourner autour de sa silhouette, frémir, hésiter. Finalement, le dieu du tonnerre s'allongea à son tour. Loki tourna la tête et scruta son profil quelques instants. L'étrange sérénité habitait aussi les traits de son frère. Ils fermèrent les yeux.

Loki laissa les souvenirs de l'écho l'envahir. Ce pré serait leur dernière épreuve. La consécration de plusieurs semaines passées dans une illusion énigmatique qui avait apprécié se jouer de leurs peurs autant que de leurs désirs. Le dieu des ruses sourit pour de bon. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques heures avant de comprendre que chaque charade était symbolique, que leurs ennemis n'en n'étaient pas et que son véritable adversaire était allongé dans l'herbe à sa droite.

Son erreur, en revanche, avait été de croire que Thor ne comprendrait pas la véritable teneur de la quête qui leur avait été imposée. De sous-estimer le dieu, de refuser de le laisser mener la danse à ses côtés. Son frère n'avait jamais été un imbécile, un goujat ou un barbare. Il était un homme de foi, qui pensait avec son cœur avant de laisser parler sa raison, son rang ou ses devoirs. Il y avait en lui une noblesse pure, presque sauvage, qui menait ses actes et orchestrait ses gestes. Un embryon de roi qui faisait luire ses yeux et briller ses mains. Une grandeur qui donnait envie de le suivre dans le combat, de lui jurer allégeance. Il y avait un cœur trop grand dans ce corps trop puissant. Et par un quelconque miracle, ce cœur-là avait accueilli Loki, lui avait fait un nid, et refusait de le laisser s'envoler. Mais était-il véritablement prisonnier ? Le dieu des mensonges chercha sa main du bout des doigts. Quelques siècles plus tôt, il l'était. Enfermé dans l'idée que Thor se faisait de lui, dans la cage dorée de son sang. Mais à présent ? Étaient-ce vraiment des chaînes, autour de son cœur, s'il souhaitait que jamais elles ne s'effacent ? S'il souhaitait vivre dans ce nid et ne jamais en partir ?

La main de son frère trouva la sienne.  

Sans Thor, réalisa-t-il, jamais il n'aurait pu déchiffrer certaines énigmes. Sans Thor, il serait resté bloqué au tout début des épreuves, perdu dans son propre esprit qui ne savait penser autre chose que le calcul ou la haine. Avec Thor, soudain, il était hors de lui-même. Il apprenait à voir le monde à travers le kaléidoscope d'émotions et de passion que portaient les mots de son frère. Il changeait de focale, de point de vue, de perspective. Il redécouvrait l'univers.    

Sous ses paupières closes, il revit le lion. Une mise en bouche, il en était persuadé. Rien qu'un échauffement pour donner le ton et les forcer à se concentrer sur le monde qui les avait happés. Le rugissement de la bête résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Sa peau était peut être impénétrable, mais son cœur ne l'était pas. Simulacre de combat. Qu'importe. Ils étaient capables de collaborer, cette épreuve l'avait prouvé.

Il revit l'hydre. Un monstre sans équivoque, sans âme et sans conscience, pour leur certifier qu'il était parfois si simple de savoir détruire. Parfois si bon de laisser la foudre gicler et cautériser les plus grandes plaies. Loki l'avait toujours su, ils étaient capables de coopérer.

Il revit le sanglier. Un mensonge de plus, noyé parmi les siens, réduit à la forme de spectre. Un savant mélange de clémence et de cruauté, d'espoir et de fatalité. La preuve vivante que l'univers, cristallisé sous la forme de dieux grecs ou de pierres d'infinités, ne le laisserait pas abandonner son frère. Ils étaient capables de se supporter autant que de se diviser.

Il revit la biche. Un guide, une boussole qui avait pointé de ses sabots d'airain le véritable nord. Son premier vertige. Un frisson de joie et de terreur dans une forêt d'euphémismes et de pastiches. Ils étaient incapables de se haïr.

Il revit les oiseaux. Leurs cris, leurs ricanements amusés et leur erreur à eux, de croire que tout ce qui surprenait devait être tué. Les souvenirs de cette soirée passée à boire, chanter et prétendre ne plus devoir régner réchauffèrent son cœur. Ils étaient deux frères, encore capables d'être complices.

Il revit le décaèdre. Le torrent d'émotions et de tourments qu'avaient déclenché les mots en eux. Le fleuve avait balayé sa rancœur. Ce soir-là, Loki avait pardonné. Thor en retour l'avait écouté.

Il revit le taureau. Les étoiles de Jötunheim, sa peau bleue et la douceur du givre sur ses lèvres. Ils n'étaient pas frères de sang, mais un même fragment de divinité coulait dans leurs veines. Pour la première fois, Thor l'avait accepté. Et Loki à son tour avait osé regarder ses mains sans haine, sans animosité, par pure curiosité.

Il revit Muspelheim. Ses cendres et ses jets de flamme. La folie furieuse qui l'avait poussé à éclater, à abandonner la magie pour l'intimité des poings et de la cruelle vérité. Leurs larmes partagées les avaient soignés.

Il revit les bibliothèques. La grandeur de la citadelle, l'opulence des ouvrages, la douceur du frêne sacré contre les lignes. Même après la fin des temps, ils pouvaient s'appuyer l'un sur l'autre. Le savoir ne les avait pas détruits, il les avait rapprochés.

Il revit l'appartement. Ils étaient des dieux mais les hommes étaient leurs géants. Car quoi qu'en disaient leurs légendes, leurs conquêtes, ils n'étaient pas si grands. Sans la foi de ces âmes mortelles, ils auraient été réduits au néant. Ils étaient deux minuscules géants, encore capables de s'allier et de s'aider.

Il revit Hel. Ils étaient des guerriers avant d'être des stratèges ou des princes. Ils étaient forgés pour la guerre, pour le chaos, le tonnerre. Et l'ombre du Père de Toutes Choses n'était pas une malédiction. Entre eux, Odin était à présent souvenir. Ils seraient capables de tout surmonter.

Loki éclata de rire. C'était un rire de soulagement, de joie un peu folle devant l'absurdité de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Douze épreuves. Il leur avait fallu douze épreuves pour s'accepter, s'écouter, et souhaiter s'allier. Douze épreuves pour comprendre que les échos ne les avaient pas enfermés, qu'ils n'avaient jamais été prisonniers.

Le rire de Thor se joignit au sien. Ils rirent durant des minutes entières, en perdirent leur souffle et leur raison. Un écho midgardien. Un foutu écho midgardien, et ils n'avaient pas été fichus de comprendre plus tôt que leur véritable épreuve se déroulait dans leur cœur. Un mois, par les Nornes ! Un mois pour comprendre qu'ils étaient leurs propres geôliers, que les dieux grecs n'étaient pas des ennemis et que la clé était dans leur amitié ! Loki se redressa, les bras serrés sur ses côtes. Il ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter de rire. Thor le suivit et ils s'adossèrent, hilares, contre le bois d'Yggdrasil qui vibrait derrière eux. Le frêne semblait répondre à l'allégresse qui submergeait leur cœur.

«  _Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il va falloir faire, cette fois ?_ demanda le dieu du tonnerre en essuyant ses larmes. »

Loki laissa son regard se perdre au loin, dans la brume blanche qui entourait l'étrange jardin. Ils étaient au pied du frêne. Il n'y aurait pas d'épreuve. Autour d'eux, le pré frémissait d'énergie, Yggdrasil pesait agréablement contre sa magie et l'œil de Thor brillait d'une ivresse nouvelle. Ils avaient accompli leur tâche. C’était fini.

«  _Je pense qu'il faut résoudre l'écho,_ dit simplement Loki. »

Thor haussa un sourcil, peu impressionné par la formulation provocatrice du dieu du chaos. Il avisa sa silhouette. Loki était couvert de sang, de sueur, de terre et de poussière, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi rayonnant.

«  _T'es tout sale, p'tit frère !_ s'amusa-t-il en lançant sur lui une poignée d'herbes. »

Loki tenta d'empêcher un sourire de déchirer son visage, mais sa moue ne put cacher l'euphorie qui se peignit sur ses traits. Il lui renvoya une motte de terre en pleine tête. Thor éclata de rire et se rua sur lui. Ils roulèrent dans l'herbe. Une nouvelle guerre fut déclarée. Si Loki tricha et utilisa sa magie pour faire voler de la gadoue jusque dans la tunique de son frère, celui-ci ne protesta pas plus que de raison et se vengea en le poursuivant jusqu'à ce qu'un brin d'herbe finisse dans la bouche du dieu des mensonges.

Ils s'immobilisèrent un instant, sales et hilares, debout au milieu du jardin. Loki ne put résister à la vague d'affection qui saisit son cœur et se rapprocha. Les herbes chatouillèrent ses chevilles. Il y avait une chaleur dans son âme qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec les rayons mordorés tombant sur leurs visages éreintés.

«  _Je suis là._  »

Il s'approcha de Thor et le saisit contre lui. Le dieu lui rendit son embrassade avec la ferveur d'un frère qui n'avait plus été enlacé depuis des millénaires. Il y avait une clé, pensa-t-il, dans les bras de Thor. Car l'écho le leur avait prouvé. Ils étaient capables de s'aimer.

Ils fermèrent les yeux quelques secondes, perdus dans un instant de temps qui s'effaça derrière eux.

Le monde trembla. Aucun des deux dieux n'y prêta attention.

Lorsque Thor rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient dans la grande salle du vaisseau, Loki n'avait pas lâché son dos et Heimdall les regardait en souriant.

 

~  
   
_Sous l'égide du lion, j'ai appris à ruer._  
_Dans le giron de l'hydre, j'ai appris à tuer._  
_Au feu du sanglier, j'apprends à t'épauler._  
  
_Sous les pas de la biche, j'ai vu ton cœur en pleurs_  
_Dans les cales du bateau, j'ai vu ton agresseur_  
_À l'orée des étoiles, je vois l'or, mon malheur_  
  
_Sous tes cornes de glace, j'ai appris à gracier_  
_Dans les traces_ _d'une jument, j'ai appris à régner_  
_Au creux des vers sacrés, j'apprends à te guider._  
  
_Sous les pieds des géants, j'ai vu une nouvelle ère._  
_Dans les yeux de Cerbère, j'ai vu l'ombre d'un père._  
_Mais à tes côtés mon frère,_  
_Je vois l'univers._

_~_

 

* * *

_Publié le 22/04/2018  
_

 


	14. Pour Asgard

_Épilogue_  
**POUR ASGARD**

* * *

  
   
Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, l'air interdit. Thor refusa de lâcher le poignet de Loki. Autour d'eux, les parois sombres et métalliques du vaisseau ne laissaient gère place au doute : ils étaient sortis de l'écho. Le monde semblait plus vrai, plus tangible, plus solide contre ses pieds. Même la peau de Loki était plus chaude, le pouls dans ses veines pulsait plus fort, il en était certain. Un instant, il crut tout de même à une nouvelle illusion. Le regard perçant d'Heimdall croisa le sien. Ses traits étaient tirés, la grande épée luisait dans son poing, mais il était bel et bien face à lui.

Par les Nornes, ils étaient rentrés. Ils étaient dans le vaisseau.

Heimdall s'approcha d'eux, dévisagea en souriant leurs visages couverts de sang, de boue et de sueur, leurs vêtements sales et déchirés. Thor regarda Loki tâter précautionneusement son arcade droite et son bras. Toutes leurs blessures étaient guéries. Ils étaient rentrés seuls, crasseux, mais indemnes.

«  _Oh non, mes livres !_  »

L'écho avait disparu, et rien ne les avait suivis. Aucun livre, aucune bouteille d'hydromel, aucune miche de pain. Pas la moindre feuille, rien. Loki se mit à pester contre les dieux grecs. Thor se demanda d'un air absent quand exactement ils avaient perdu leurs sacs. Il n'était même pas sûr que leurs vivres aient atterries avec eux sur la branche d'Yggdrasil, et l'épreuve de Nilfheim nageait encore dans l'incompréhension brumeuse de la bataille.

«  _Est-ce que c'était un rêve ?_ demanda Thor à Heimdall. »

Le gardien hocha négativement la tête. Ses yeux d'ambre circulaient entre Thor et Loki d'un air amusé.

«  _Tout dépend de ce que vous appelez un rêve,_ répondit-il. _L'écho nous a tous happés, et nous_ _revenons petit à petit, une fois les épreuves terminées. Brunnhilde et le docteur Banner ont été_ _dans les premiers à revenir. Je ne suis là que depuis quelques heures, et je n'ai pas encore eu le_ _temps de faire un état de la situation._ »

Loki haussa les sourcils. Ainsi, tout le peuple avait été aspiré par l'ancienne magie des dieux grecs ? Avaient-ils tous disparus du vaisseau pendant presque un mois ? Comment était-il seulement possible que l'engin fonctionne encore et qu'ils ne se soient pas écrasés dans la constellation la plus proche, dans ce cas ?

«  _Combien reste-t-il d'asgardiens coincés dans l'écho ?_

 _— Une petite centaine,_ estima Heimdall dont les yeux fouillaient les étoiles à travers la fenêtre. _Je_ _ne peux distinguer que leurs formes. Leurs âmes sont comme brouillées._  »

Les deux frères se jetèrent un regard. Loki ne sut quoi penser de la vague de soulagement qui l'envahit lorsqu'il comprit qu'Heimdall ne savait rien de ce qu'ils avaient vécu dans l'écho. Cette aventure était la leur, semblait-il. Elle leur appartenait véritablement, même dans le silence. Personne n'en saurait jamais rien, s'ils gardaient son souvenir scellé dans leur amitié. Jamais quiconque n'apprendrait ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ce qui les avait liés, séparés, puis réunis. Comme mise entre crochets, leur aventure pourrait devenir une mémoire commune, un secret partagé. Cette Parenthèse était la leur.

«  _Est-ce que l'on peut faire quelque chose pour les aider, ou bien sommes-nous condamnés à_ _attendre qu'ils résolvent les énigmes par-eux-mêmes ?_  »

Le gardien se tourna vers Thor.

«  _Dans l'écho, ils sont inatteignables. Hélas, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre._  »

Bien évidemment, Thor ignora les dires de l'autre dieu et entreprit immédiatement de chercher un moyen de ramener son peuple en sécurité dans le vaisseau. Loki ne quitta pas son orbite de toute la journée, gravitant autour de lui comme un petit satellite. Lorsque leur nouveau roi décida qu'il serait vain de se débattre avec de la magie grecque et qu'il entreprit de rassembler les asgardiens déjà revenus de l'écho, Loki prit place à sa droite sur le trône de pierre sans réfléchir. Ni Heimdall, ni Thor, ni un quelconque autre Ase ne fit de commentaire. Il y avait une empreinte qui correspondait à sa main aux côtés du Roi. Un siège d'argent près de son oreille, un berceau de promesses dans ses yeux bleus. Une place de prince.

Il fallut au peuple d'Asgard plus de trois jours avant de se retrouver de nouveau au complet. Thor délégua aux soigneurs et à Banner le soin de vérifier l'état de ceux qui étaient revenus blessés, mais refusa de quitter ceux qui revinrent en pleurs ou terrifiés. Le soir du quatrième jour, il rejoignit enfin ses quartiers, épuisé mais serein. Il n'avait dormi que par couple d'heures, sur un banc de la grande salle, avec le reste des asgardiens, prêt à se réveiller au moindre son. Au détour d'un couloir, il attrapa l'image de son frère, penché sur un groupe d'enfants, occupé à convaincre une petite fille que sa mère avait raison, et que jamais plus les géants de pierre ne reviendraient. La porte se ferma derrière lui et à peine une minute plus tard, deux coups résonnaient contre le métal.

«  _Entre_. »

Son frère poussa l'huis de fer et lui adressa un petit sourire timide. Quelque chose de neuf s'établissait craintivement entre eux. L'écho les avait transformés. Thor les revit quelques semaines plus tôt, face à face dans ces mêmes appartements, ruminant de haine et de douleur. Le souvenir lui semblait si loin, à présent. Et Loki lui semblait si proche.

«  _Heureux de retrouver ton lit ? le charria-t-il._

 _— Heureux d'avoir quitté ces dieux fous, surtout !_ »

Ils se sourirent et se rejoignirent face aux étoiles. Thor croisa les bras. Cap sur Terre, pensa-t-il. Avec Loki à ses côtés, ils seraient grandioses. Invincibles. Asgard pourrait renaître de ses cendres et déployer ses ailes d'or sur les royaumes, depuis Midgard. Enfin, ils pourraient être rois. Enfin, ils pourraient guérir et se reconstruire.

«  _Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de retourner sur Terre ?_ demanda soudain le dieu, comme s'il était parvenu à l'entendre. »

Thor se tourna vers lui. Les premières images de Midgard qui surgirent sous ses yeux furent celles de ses amis Vengeurs, des merveilles de son peuple, de ses  plats extraordinaires. La question de Loki allait bien au-delà d'une simple appréhension, et il le savait.

«  _Mais oui je suis sûr, les gens m'adorent, et je suis même sacrément populaire !_ le taquina-t-il à son tour. »

Il se souvenait encore de la tête de Loki lorsque les deux midgardiennes lui avaient demandé une photo. Un bonheur.

«  _D'accord, alors laisse-moi reformuler ; est-ce que tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de me ramener,_ _moi, sur Terre ?_

 _— Probablement pas, à vrai dire._ »

Loki lui renvoya un petit sourire contrit. Ils patinaient encore, tous les deux, sans parvenir à cesser de graviter fébrilement autour de l'autre. Mais quelque chose avait changé, ils le sentaient. La magie de l'écho qui brouillait leurs âmes et faisait pulser contre leur cœur la force de leur lien n'avait pas disparu. Ils avaient emporté avec eux les premiers piliers de leur amitié.

Thor ne repoussa pas son inquiétude. Loki ne savait pas. Loki ne connaissait pas les midgardiens, leur joie presque sauvage, leur force incommensurable, la noblesse de leur cœur. S'il y avait bien un peuple dans les neuf royaumes qui pourrait pardonner et accepter Loki, ce serait celui-là.

«  _Ne t'inquiète pas, mon frère. J'ai le sentiment que tout se passera mieux qu'on ne le croit._ »

Il brillait une affection farouche au fond du regard vert. Le dieu du tonnerre admira la clarté des étoiles qui dessinaient sur la peau de son frère des ombres de couleur et des halos verts.

Ils se retournèrent vers l'univers.

  
-.-.-.-.-

  
Une ombre tomba sur les royaumes face à eux. Un vaisseau immense surgit des ténèbres et enveloppa dans ses serres les dernières traces de lumière. À sa gauche, Loki perdit son souffle. Thor serra les dents. Le sol trembla.

La mort frappa à leur fenêtre.

Thanos.

 

* * *

_Publié le 23/04/2018_


	15. BONUS & REMERCIEMENTS

**BONUS ET REMERCIEMENTS**

* * *

 

 

Donne-moi ta main, elle deviendra mon étendard

Prends mon or, fais-en un temple et des avatars

 

Donne-moi tes rêves, ils seront mon auréole

Prends mes armes, fais-en des murailles, des acropoles

 

Donne-moi tes larmes, je les retiendrai en gages

Prends mon sang, fais-en tes arrhes, ton héritage

 

Donne-moi ta voix, j'en ferai un nouvel hymne

Prends ma couronne, qu'elle purge et pardonne tes crimes.

 

Donne-moi tes mots, mon frère.

Donne-moi tes mots, j'en ferai l'univers.

 

* * *

 

 

            Drôle de petit imprévu qu'a été Parenthèse dans ma vie. Drôle de petit projet, débuté sur une feuille volante, par une flèche tirée en avant et la mention «  _Les Douze Travaux_  ». Petit doc google qui m'a accompagnée tous les matins, raccompagnée tous les soirs et m'a donné une raison d'attendre le lendemain pendant presque trois mois. Sacré petit imprévu, sacré bond en avant par saut en arrière de plus de cinq ans. Et sacré surprise.

  
           Quelle aventure, d'écrire des dieux. Quelle force, quelle histoire, quelle puissance ils ont pu avoir tous les deux. Cela serait mentir que de dire que je n'ai pas puisé dans leur sacralité pour apaiser mes propres angoisses, trouvé dans leurs cœurs un écho à ma propre recherche de réponses. Vivre cette Parenthèse fut une rencontre bien plus qu'une redécouverte. Ce fut un plaisir, un honneur, que d'avoir pu effleurer du bout des doigts des siècles de croyances et de légendes. Ils ont quelque chose d'insaisissable, quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais écrire, jamais décrire, jamais comprendre ou saisir. Ma quête ne fut pas d'essayer de les percer à jour, mais de les esquisser à un instant de leur épopée, dans toute leur complexité, dans tout l'intérêt des réécritures dont ils font l'objet.

  
            Merci de tout cœur à celleux qui ont suivi cette drôle de petite aventure, à Crickett qui a été un moteur du début à la fin, à Célia qui a pris le temps de m'aider à corriger et repenser mes textes, et à Clairaice, Dina et Alexandra pour leurs commentaires motivants sur FFnet et AO3 !! Et merci à celleux qui liront ces lignes après coup, une semaine, un mois, un an plus tard, à celleux qui tomberont par hasard sur ce texte, prendront une petite minute pour laisser une trace. N'oubliez pas que cela me fera toujours plaisir de savoir que vous étiez là, que vous avez lu ces lignes, lu Parenthèse, même dix ans et six mois après la date de publication de ce post.

  
           De mon côté, je vais reprendre l'écriture du chapitre 38 de [Liés](http://mystic-connection.skyrock.com), et rendre à mon cœur ses véritables amours. En tous cas, en ce 23 avril 2018, une chose est sûre : il y a à présent dans mon âme deux petits dieux qui ne demandent qu'à revenir.

  
Prenez soin de vous et de ceux que vous aimez, et au plaisir de vous retrouver,

Comet.

 

(PS : il est fort probable que je réécrive et complète certains passages dans les semaines, mois, années à venir ! Donc n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos ressentis !)

 

  
_Écrit et publié le 23 avril 2018, avant le visionnage d'I.W._

 

 

* * *

 

**LIENS**

 Je rappelle que Parenthèse est aussi un blog :

[http://PARENTHESE-XII.skyrock.com](http://parenthese-xii.skyrock.com/)

 Et que ma fiction principale peut se lire ici :

[http://Mystic-Connection.skyrock.com](http://mystic-connection.skyrock.com/)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Je poste aussi cette fanfiction sur un blog : http://PARENTHESE-XII.skyrock.com  
> Je vais essayer de poster graduellement, à hauteur d'un chapitre par semaine, pour essayer de terminer Parenthèse avant la sortie en salle d'Infinity War !  
> Surtout n'hésitez pas à me communiquer vos remarques, critiques, impressions ... C'est ainsi qu'on progresse !  
> A très vite, et prenez soin de vous ♥


End file.
